School can not contain us
by itsravensfault
Summary: Sherlock and John are two kids in a big school. They have no clue the other exists until a mystery brings them together. This totally sounds origanal I know but if you would like you can try and read it. I do not own BBC Sherlock or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know if I'm putting this up yet or not. But basically I'm going with Sherlock and John being younger and in school of some sorts. So yeah it's an AU where they become friends and you know turn out to like each other. I don't know if you'll like it, personally I don't know if I'll like it I have to write it first. See ya. **

Sherlock Holmes sat in the back of the class room completely ignoring his teacher Mr. Anderson. He didn't need to learn about magnesium again, it was boring the first time he was taught it. He observed the other students who were frantically taking notes and laughed quietly. He knew almost every student in this school and their habits, not that they mattered, in return they knew nothing about him. Well except for the fact that they all believe he's a psychopath, high function sociopath thank you very much, and thinks he will eventually kill someone.

"Sherlock," Anderson said from the front of the room. Sherlock slowly turned his head to the teacher. "What is the atomic weight of magnesium, as I asked before?"

Sherlock saw that smirk and was really happy that he was about to crush it. "Well _sir_, that is 24.305," he told him smoothly.

Anderson smirk dropped and he turned to the board. "Very well," he said trying to hide his frustration.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch. Sherlock stood swiftly and grabbed his bag. He stalked out of the room knowing his teacher was glaring at him. He felt somebody grab his arm and pull him to the side of the hallway. He turned to face no other than Sally Donovan, who also was glaring daggers at him. "Why hello there," he said sweetly. "How did the "study" session last night with Anderson go?"

"You think you're so smart don't you freak?" she hissed. Sherlock opened his mouth to tell her that he actually did think he was so smart but she cut him off. "I think you need to just keep your mouth shut during class alright."

"Now Donovan, all I did was answer his question," Sherlock told her feigning hurt. "I think if I didn't I would be a bad student."

"You don't care about being a good student. You never do your homework and you don't pay attention in class," Sally told him.

"And you sleep with the teacher and yet I'm still getting better grades than you," Sherlock pointed out to her. She dropped her jaw along with Sherlock's arm, earning a triumphant smile from the genius.

Sherlock walked the rest of way to his room without being interrupted. He knew no one was going to be in the room because Mike Stamford, his roommate, loved to eat and never missed lunch. He reached the room, 221 b, and walked in.

The room was generally clean, none of his stuff was out in the open and his cloths somehow made their way to the hamper. It was most likely picked up by the head of the house Mrs. Hudson who just happened to have a soft spot for him. She never would admit it saying she wasn't his housekeeper as she cleaned up his side of the room.

He smiled and got down on his knees in front of his bed. He reached under and pulled out a huge trunk that held some things that Mike said if he ever saw again he would throw it out the window. One of them was a rat floating in a jar, it was an experiment he started a while back and he still hasn't finished it. All he had to do was add something then he had to wait three days for the results to start showing.

A small knock came on his door. "Yes?" he asked continuing with his experiment.

Mrs. Hudson walked in with a sandwich and a cup of tea. "I knew you would be in here," she said and set down the food next to the young boy. "I'm made you something for lunch, but just this once do you understand me?"

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson but I'm not eating today," Sherlock told her with a smile.

"You need to eat though," she told him, "if you don't you'll get sick."

Sherlock looked over at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll eat it just leave it in here," he said, she nodded and left. He looked at the peanut butter sandwich like it was poisoned; he lifted it and placed it on Mike's desk deciding to give it to him. "I'll take the tea though," he said cheerily.

He finished what he was doing and sat down on his bed, he still had time till lunch was over. He picked up the newspaper he received earlier and scanned through it. Nothing was really interesting, except for the girl who has gone missing the other day.

There wasn't much on it in the paper, only the small fact. The paper said she left her home one night, saying she was going to her boyfriends, and when her curfew came around she didn't come home. Her parents just wrote it off as her being a normal teenager and staying over at her boyfriend's house without asking. When she didn't return in the morning her parents called her boyfriend's, her boyfriend said she never went there.

Sherlock set down the paper, satisfied with what he read, and got up. He left the room and made his way to his next and last class of the day. Politics, it was a required class, if he didn't have to take it he definitely wouldn't. Not that he hated politics it's just that he really didn't like the teacher.

"Sherlock it's nice to see you in class today."

"Mycroft it's nice to see you gain more weight," Sherlock told his brother, Mycroft Holmes.

"Losing it actually, and what did I tell you about calling me by my first name in school," Mycroft frowned.

"I'm not too sure Mycroft," Sherlock quipped, "do you think you can tell me again?"

Mycroft kept his face calm as he stared down his younger brother. "Your seat Sherlock," he ordered with a small smile. "All right class I think it's about time to begin."

Sherlock blocked out the rest of class as he stared at the teacher's assistant. Nobody knew her name or why she never really seemed to assist the teacher, all she did was work on her phone. He knew that everyone in the school had a bet on her real name though; he wasn't in on this bet because even if they did guess right they would never know they were right. Plus he's above all their little idiotic bets.

Later in the evening Sherlock walked outside to a spot he usually went to, to think about things. Tonight he wanted to think about the missing girl and figure out how he could get more clues on the case. When he reached the clearing in the woods that were right by the school he heard noises. He looked around and decided to check out what it was. He pushed back the bushes and saw two students making out. One was a red head girl who had long hair that reached the small of her back and the other was a blond boy, the boy had his eyes open and noticed Sherlock. His blue eyes looked confused for a second before he rolled them and shut them.

Sherlock was slightly angry that his spot was taken but just brushed it off and walked away. He'll just have to find some other place to think for the night.

**Okay I don't know what this is but I hope you guys did like it. Like I said I don't know if I'm going to continue this, it all depends on you guys. I actually don't think I said that at all, anywhere, but now I did. I totally understand if you don't like it I'll just be very sad if you don't, I'll eventually get over it. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I decided I will continue this story because in my mind I'm already way to into it. So I hope you guys like this chapter. See ya.**

John Watson walked down the hall to his next class feeling overjoyed. He was really happy because he had a date later on with none other than Amy Miranda; she was the girl every guy wanted to date. Somehow she chose John out of the hundreds of other guys at his school, but he's not complaining about it.

He reached the class room and sat down in his seat. The teacher started talking but John's mind was gone. All he could think about the night before. Amy pulled him away from his friends, who automatically started whistling and howling like dogs, and outside to some clearing in the woods.

She then asked him out, which for John is weird because he was usually the one asking people out but then it hit him. He told her he would love to go out as cool as he possible could be. Then she did what John hadn't expect, she pushed him up against the tree and started kissing him senseless.

At first he didn't know how to react, and then remembered he was John H. Watson and he knew what to do. Things were getting pretty when he heard the bushes make a noise. He opened his eyes and saw a tall kid with dark curly hair walk through the bushes. John smiled and rolled his eyes, he didn't know the kid but he was pretty sure he wasn't going to sit here and watch them. He shut his eyes after that and heard him walk away without a word.

John shook his head and decided he really needed to pay attention to the teacher and not to hot red heads who… 'No John pay attention,' he yelled at himself and turned to face the teacher.

A small piece of paper landed in his lap, surprised he opened it up. 'How many days do you think the freak is going to be suspended for what he did this time? SD –I'll out ten on five. ER –Twenty on ten. YG –Defiantly only three days I'll put down ten too, the headmaster is too easy on him. FT' John looked around and saw some kids laughing. He rolled his eyes and wrote, 'Grow up. John Watson,' he was going to pass it back to the person behind him when the paper was taken from his hand. He swallowed and looked up at Mr. Holmes who gave him a pointed stare.

"I don't think you'll learn anything from passing notes Mr. Watson," he told him sternly. "As I said before we are having our test so everyone clear your desks." Mr. Holmes crumpled the piece of paper and slid it into his pocket. "Good luck."

John sat down at his lunch table and started picking at his food. He was too happy to eat right now; he just couldn't wait till later. "John did you hear about what happened to the science lab last night?" Mike asked as he sat down next to his friend.

John shook his head. "Is that what all this stuff is about?" he asked motioning to everyone who was talking about explosions and dead frogs all over the place.

"Yeah," Mike told him happily. "My roommate snuck out last night and blew up a frog in the science lab."

John's eyes went wide. "Really, who is your roommate?" he asked.

Mike was about to answer when John felt someone pull him away from the table. John turned as he was being pulled and sighed noticing it was just Amy. "Hey are you excited about tonight?" he asked happily half waving bye to Mike.

Amy stopped in her tracks and halted John. John looked down at his arm which was in a death grip. "That's what I need to talk to you about," she told him. "I can't go out tonight."

John's smile faltered but didn't fall. "Okay then we can reschedule it," he told her hopefully.

Amy sighed and let go of his arm just to cross her own. "No, it's not that I can't it's just that I don't really want to," she informed him.

John opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly. He clenched his fist and unclenched them to calm him down. "Then why did you even ask me out?" he asked.

Amy bit her lip and didn't try and keep eye contact with him. "I was dared to," she told him truthfully. "You don't need to know by who but I was told I didn't have to go through it."

John nodded, turned and walked away from the girl who was truly missing out on a great time. He sat down at his table and stared at his tray. Mike was about to say something but John cut in. "She canceled our date and she told me she didn't even want to go out with me anyway," he told him quickly.

Mike's smile dropped. "Wow sorry mate that stinks," he said, John nodded in agreement and started to eat.

A loud beep broke through everyone's conversations and made them shut up. "All students who have biology in science lab c will be having class in science lab b till the other lab is cleaned," the headmaster boomed over the sound system.

John groaned, he had biology for the last class, and science lab b was further than c. He gathered his things and told Mike he had to leave. He had to leave now to try and make it on time to class. He was glad that the usual crowded fields were clear so he could run quickly to the room. The bell rang signaling that kids had to get to their classes, John looked at his watch. He couldn't be late, because if he was late then he would get a detention, and if he got a detention his good reputation would be ruined.

When he looked back up he was going too fast to stop from hitting Mr. Holmes. "Really sorry Mr. Holmes," he said getting up off the ground, "just in a hurry to get to class."

Mr. Holmes nodded and added, "Be more careful Mr. Watson."

John nodded and bolted past him and the other person he was with. He had three minutes to make it to the other side of campus and he was losing his running space. He leapt across a bench that was in his way on purpose and the people who were sitting on it weren't too happy. He sent them a fast apology and just continued. He glance down at his watch, he only had about twenty seconds till he was late. He saw the open door to the science lab and smiled. He ran faster and when he reached the door he slid in with ease and shot his hands up in the air. "I am not late," he announced.

Mr. Anderson looked up from some papers on his desk. "That's very good Watson now if you'll take your seat and stay quiet till the rest of the class gets here," he told him.

John lowered his arms with his cheeks flaming red and walked to his seat. "Sorry," he mumbled on his way.

"So John what happened to your date that you had tonight?" John's roommate Justin asked in his usual hyperactive voice.

John sighed and looked away from the window that had no view of anything. "She canceled it," he told him.

Justin frowned. "Why would she cancel it?" he asked.

John shrugged his shoulders. "She was dared to ask me out and she really didn't want to," he explained.

"Oh," he said. "That stinks."

"So I've heard," John mumbled.

"Did you hear about that girl that went missing?" Justin asked changing the subject.

John looked at him weirdly. "No I haven't when did she go missing?" he asked.

Justin thought for a second. "I think it was three days ago," he told her. He reached for the paper that was on his desk. "Here you can read this if you want."

"Wow, who knew something like that would happen around here," he said in amazement as he read the article, Justin nodded quickly.

John went back to staring out the window with new thoughts in his head. He was worried for the girl that went missing, he wanted to help try and find her. But he knew he probably couldn't do much since he was just a student, he decided he would keep an eye for her.

**How dare Amy dump John, he's too cute to dump. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and thank you for the reviews on the first chapter, well so far it's only one but that doesn't matter because that one review made me want to write the next chapter so yeah. BYE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow this already has more reviews than one of my other stories and that has one more chapter than this, well not now since I'm posting another chapter, then they'll be the same. I just posted the second chapter today well its 12:08 now so I think it was yesterday. Any who I just wanted to try and post another chapter before I go away for a week and am not able to have this kind of internet. Well I hope you like this chapter. See ya.**

Sherlock sat in the headmaster's office; he's been sitting there for hours now, and was watching his brother quietly talk with the head of the school. He had to admit it was very amusing.

"Let me speak with him Lestrade," Mycroft said very softly to his boss. "That's all I want to do."

Lestrade pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "No Mycroft he is in very big trouble and is facing a big suspension. The science lab is covered in frog guts it's going to take days to get that cleaned out, get the ceiling tiles fixed, and then a lot longer for the smell to go away. He is not going to leave my office till we can find out how long to punish him and your parents get here," he told him.

"My parents aren't coming sir," Mycroft told him. "I thought I would tell you that. So let me just have a short talk with him outside."

"I said no Mycroft. I am your boss and you will obey my orders," Lestrade said. Mycroft gave him a look, and Sherlock, who could hear everything, laughed. Lestrade sighed and turned to a random piece of paper on his desk trying his best not to look embarrassed. "Fine, you have ten minutes."

Mycroft nodded and turned to his younger brother. "Let's go," he said.

Sherlock turned his head. "I quite like this chair, I don't think I want to get off it anytime soon," he said with a small smile gracing his lips.

Mycroft stared him down before saying quickly, "Sherlock now."

Sherlock rolled his eyes but stood up anyway. "Fine."

They walked out of the office and to the middle of the courtyard in silence. "Sherlock, tell me why did you do it?" was all Mycroft asked when they were alone.

Sherlock thought for a reason he could give his brother. "I was bored," he said smoothly. "And when you have certain chemicals and a frog at your disposal one must work quickly."

Mycroft resisted the urge to rub his face in frustration. "I'm going to ask Lestrade not to suspend you even if you deserve it. I know you would get in more trouble if you had that much free time on your hands," he told him.

"I know," he mumbled ignoring the rest of his sentence.

Mycroft nodded. "I think if you were forced to help clean up the mess in science lab c that would be good," he said looking at his younger brother. "I'm sorry they aren't coming." He knew his parents had a good reason not to come, but he was worried about how his brother would react to them leaving him to fend for himself. Apparently they forgot about him.

Sherlock looked up at his brother and shook his head. "Why would I care if they come to defend me or not?" he asked. "I don't need them here, they would be completely useless."

Mycroft smiled a little at how rebellious Sherlock was being. He opened his mouth and was about to say something when someone ran into his and almost knocked him over. He recovered neatly and turned to find John getting up off the ground. The teenager apologized and Mycroft told him to be careful and the boy ran away.

"Come on Sherlock," Mycroft said turning back to the other. "Lestrade would want you back now."

Sherlock watched as the other boy ran to his next class. He was pretty sure he was the boy who had that girl in his clearing. He thought it was weird that he would see a guy he never seen before in his life twice in a span of twenty four hours. He shook himself free of that thought and just followed his brother back to the headmaster's office.

Lestrade agreed to not suspend him and just make him clean up the science lab, like both of them knew he would, and told him not to do it again. Although he did tell Mycroft Sherlock needed to be properly punished like all the other kids, of course that's what he always said when Sherlock got in trouble. It was a bad habit of his to listen to Mycroft and let him practically run the school.

Sherlock pulled his coat tighter around him as the cold winter air pounded him as he tried to make his way to the science lab. He finally made it there and entered the warmer room. 'Only my fingers are frostbitten,' he thought to himself bitterly. "I'm here to help," he announced to the small crew that were working away at the dried frog guts on the wall.

One guy turned around from what he was doing and handed him a scraper. "I'm going to believe you're Sherlock Holmes. Just start scraping that wall and when you're done sweep everything up and put it into this garbage bag," he explained and went right back to work.

Sherlock rolled his neck and just started his wall. After an hour of working he was halfway done with his one wall. He straightened his school tie and wiped his forehead. He placed the scraper back onto the wall when he heard something on the radio.

"…all the police found was the women's purse at the edge of the forest. They will continue their search focusing on the area the purse was found. There will be more news on the matter right after this… _Have you ever been in the dumps…_"

Sherlock stopped listening after that. He thought over the facts he had about the case and cursed himself for not having enough. For the rest of the time he was scraping away at the wall all he thought about was the missing girl and where she could be. When he was done for the day he had many theories but none of them could be confirmed without all the facts.

That night he sat on his bed thinking about what he could do to get more facts. He couldn't go to the police to see what they were hiding from the public, they would just shoo him away like he was some baby. He couldn't go to the girl's parents; they would most likely do the same or shout at him for meddling in their business. He could go talk to the boyfriend, which might help a little he most likely would get much out of him. He could also go search through the woods for her; he might do that after he talked with the boyfriend.

The next day when he walked in class Anderson glared at him. "What are you doing here Holmes? I thought you were suspended," he told him quietly as he passed.

"Well _sir_," Sherlock started, "the headmaster told me all I had to do was manual labor and I could keep coming to class. Not that I need to come to class," he mumbled the last part.

Anderson turned away and started frantically writing on the board. "Stupid headmaster, not disciplining the kids good enough. When I went to school here I got suspended for slamming my rooms' door," he mumbled angrily.

**It's always good to make Anderson mad and mumble to himself. I would try to do it every day if I ever met him, or someone like him. Well I don't know why I wrote two chapters in one, well almost one, day but I did and the last time I did this it wasn't a good chapter but oh well, I wrote it and now I'm going to post it. BYE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people of the world, I am here to overtake you brain. I need to do that because I just spelt overtake wrong and just also. Oh well I'm back with another chapter, I forgot what it is about but I hope you guys will like it. See ya.**

John lay on his bed glaring at his alarm clock. It turns out he forgot to shut it off the night before, and now it was six o'clock on a Saturday morning. He was pretty sure that time was not supposed to exist on Saturdays.

He already apologized to Justin who just grumbled and went back to sleep. John couldn't go back to sleep, hence the glaring. He rubbed his face frantically and sat up, deciding since he was up he would get breakfast. Usually when he went to get breakfast they were out of the good stuff, and he didn't want to miss the good stuff.

He made his way down to the mess hall quietly afraid he would wake up the other kids. He wasn't used to walking the halls when nobody was around, it made the dorm feel weird.

John opened the heavy doors to the mess hall and was greeted with a wonderful smell that he didn't know his school could make. He was about to get into the food line when somebody called out to him.

"John Watson," Mike yelled from a table near him.

"Hey Mike," John said with a small wave.

"They just ran out of the yummy things," he informed the other. "I have an extra plate of some things, you can have it."

John's shoulders slumped as he walked over to his friend. He took the plate from him with a smile. "I didn't know you got up at this time," he told him.

"I don't but I have to go somewhere this morning so I had to get up," Mike explained.

John nodded and swallowed a mouthful of food. "My alarm went off and I couldn't go back to sleep. Justin is mad at me I think," he said.

"Justin isn't mad at you," Mike told him. "If he was he would probably tell you, unlike my roommate who never speaks."

"I would love a roommate like that, Justin doesn't stop talking," John said as he imagined a quiet room.

Mike looked at him as he thought. "Would you like to switch?" he asked.

"We can't switch rooms Mike," John laughed.

"Sure we can," Mike said waving is hand around. "All we have to do is pack up our things and move them to the others room. I'm sure the head won't mind, she's a nice lady."

John thought it over for a minute before nodding. "I'll do it," he said then added, "but if I get in trouble I'm coming after you."

Mike put his hands up in mock surrender. "You can do whatever you like to me if you do get in trouble," he told him. "Now I'll go pack up and get settled in my new room. I suggest you do the same."

John finished his food before he went back to his room. When he got there he saw Mike sitting on his bed talking with Justin. "You were quick," John pointed out as he started packing up his things, which didn't take long.

"I have to be somewhere, remember?" Mike asked. John nodded and started walking to the door. "Oh yeah and my room is 221 B."

"Yep," John called over his shoulder as he left the room.

It didn't take long to find 221B. When he tried to open the door it wouldn't budge, that's when he remembered Mike didn't give him his key. He groaned loudly and thumped his head on the door.

The door opened and he stumbled forward catching himself before he could hit the other person. "Oh sorry dear," said the older lady. She looked John up and down before making a small humming noise. "You must be John Watson. Mike told me he was switching rooms with you. I'm Mrs. Hudson by the way."

John smiled at her and shook her outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you," he said.

Mrs. Hudson smiled back at him. "He's out at the moment. I don't know when he'll be back just make yourself at home," she told him and left.

John entered the room and noticed how clean it was, except for the desk on the left side of the room that was covered in papers. He set down his suitcase and walked over to the desk; he looked at papers and noticed they were all about the missing girl. "Who is this guy?" he asked aloud.

He shook his head and went to go unpack. He checked all the draws to make sure what side he was going to be taking. He didn't want his new roommate to come in and see him lying on his bed. That would be awkward for both of them.

He grabbed his backpack and pulled out his math homework. He knew it was better to finish it early than wait till the last minute. When he was done he decided he wanted to go for a bike ride to get some snacks. He looked out the window and noticed it was pouring. He sighed and walked over to the window to stare out it. He was mesmerized by the drops that fell from the sky for a few minutes when he noticed a figure walking out there. It looked like he was getting further away from the school, and John knew for a fact that the town was a few miles away from the school.

His protective side kicked in and he grabbed his coat. He was going to tell the guy that he should get back in before he got sick.

He grabbed his key that was placed on the desk and heading out of his new room. He started running down to the common room that would most likely be packed with almost everyone who was trying to get out of the rain.

John was right, unfortunately that also caused him to slow down as he tried to get outside. He tried the polite way of trying to get through the crowd by saying 'excuse me' and all that but it wasn't working. That's when he decided he was going to push his way through his classmates. He got a few glares but he made it to the doors. He was about to open them when somebody grabbed his arm.

"I wouldn't go out there the storms pretty bad," the kid warned.

John pulled away and gave him a nod. "I'll keep that in account," he told him and left the warm building. He was almost thrown against the door as a strong gust of wind came. He shook his head more determined to get the other out of the storm. He walked over to the bike stand and found his bike. He unlocked the chain and pulled it off the rack. He got on the slippery seat and started towards the retreating figure.

As the rain pelted his face he couldn't help but to start thinking why he was doing this. 'I don't even know this guy,' he thought as he almost lost control and landed in the mud. 'Oh yeah it's because he would most likely die if he stayed out here. What about me?' he argued with himself. "Gah," he yelled as he pedaled against the wind.

John was getting closes to the other and noticed he was also struggling against the storm. "Hey!" John yelled but the other kid didn't turn around, he figured his voice got caught in the wind. He pedaled faster and finally caught up with him. "Hey you should he back to the school."

**Gosh I hate tumblr, I was writing this than decided it would be fun to go on there and look at things that were interesting. I spent most of my time there when I shouldn't have been. It pretty much just steals my soul every time I go on it. Anyway enough of that, I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm not sure where I got any of this but yeah here it is. BYE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my god I have a lot of energy right now. That's why I'm writing this chapter after almost nine hours after I wrote the last one. OH well, weeeeeeeee, I need to start writing now. See ya. **

Sherlock was up early and was getting ready to speak with the missing girl's boyfriend. He looked out the window and saw that it was drizzling. He dropped his shoulders for a second before shaking it off and grabbing his coat. He made his way out the door, slamming it on his way. He smirked when he heard Mike groan from being woken up so early when they didn't have classes.

He passed Mrs. Hudson's office and checked to see what she was doing through the crack in her door. She was watching the telly so he was clear. The common room was empty, as he expected, so no one stopped him as he walked outside. Not that anyone would stop him, they were all afraid of him. It was an upside when he didn't want to be bothered, but he could possibly use someone to bounce ideas off of as he thought.

Outside he slipped on his gloves and flipped his coat collar up against the wind that was already showing signs of worsening. He started his long run to the town that was a ways away.

When he reached the town it was seven. He would have made it earlier but he wanted to make sure the boy was up, but if he wasn't he was going to wake him up, he didn't want to have to do that because then he would be tired and would answer questions slowly and stupidly.

Sherlock came up on the street of the kid's house and noticed there were police outside his house.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and slowed his pace. He wanted to listen in on the police's conversation without looking like he was. He passed by and no one paid him any attention, and in return he got snippets of the conversation.

"He was gone when we woke up this morning," said a lady who was crying. "I'm telling you it was the girl who put Jefferson up to this."

Sherlock nodded to himself and just kept continued on walking. He just found out that Jefferson, the only person he could really talk to, has also gone missing, and that his parents didn't approve of his relationship with Lucy. That could be the reason why the two were missing. And that he had to come up with a new plan.

Sherlock looked behind him making sure they were all still outside and slid into a backyard. He walked over to Jefferson 's house and doubled checked to see if they were still there, in confirming so he slipped into the backyard he check out the windows. The only window on the second floor had a lattice right by it. He knew that if Jefferson could pick his room he would most likely pick that one for better access outside.

He checked the sturdiness of it and when he deemed it good enough to hold his weight he started climbing towards the window. He reached it and peered inside; he saw a picture of Lucy and what he assumed was Jefferson. He used his free hand to push open the window and slipped in almost falling in the process.

He checked out all the photos he had on his dresser and walls. He sat down at his desk and took a quick trip through his laptop. Nothing gave away to where they could be hiding. He stood and took another glance around the room, and then he heard voices from the bottom of the stairs.

"If we can just get a look up in his bedroom that would be great," a guy said as he got closer.

Sherlock almost started panicking but pulled himself together just in time to see a small photo under Jefferson's pillow. He pulled it out quickly and took everything in. It was Lucy and Jefferson when they were younger, sitting under a tree house by a river.

Sherlock heard the footsteps getting closer and threw down the picture and climbed out the window. He was about to shut it but the door was opening. He made a decision and jumped, landing on his ankle in a bad way.

"You stop!" yelled a man from above him.

Sherlock bolted into the woods that were behind the house, despite his throbbing ankle, and ran in the direction of the school. He jumped over a small ledge and trudged through a puddle that was deeper than it looked.

Once he was out of the woods he knew he was in the clear. He looked around and acted like a police chase has not just gone down. He took in his surroundings and noted that he was quiet close to the school .He needed to get there and find the closet river to the two lovebirds houses, because the tree house was something they shared in their past, also the tree house couldn't be far from the house because as kids they were most likely told to stay close to home.

When Sherlock walked into the library he was struck by the heat that he was not expecting. He shook himself of the water that was coating him and walked over to where maps of the land were. It took him ten minutes before he found the closest river to their houses, and almost another three minutes folding up the map. The river was in the forest that was on the other side of the town and was only about five minutes from their houses.

He ran outside and was almost knocked over by the wind, proving his fact that the storm was getting worse. He pushed forward and started his run towards the town, as others, people who thought they were smarter than him, was heading back to the school for shelter.

He was almost over the hill, which was harder getting up than it should have been when another kid came up beside him telling him he should get inside.

Sherlock turned to him and noticed it was the same guy he has been running into lately. "I can't go back," he told him trying to run faster.

"Why not?" the kidded asked keeping up on his bike.

"I'm solving a case and I need to get to the forest across town," Sherlock yelled over the howling wind.

The kid sighed heavily. "I'll give you a ride then, it'll be quicker," he said, waiting for Sherlock to slow down.

Sherlock looked at him once again and nodded knowing he was right. He watched as the other boy skidded to a stop sending mud up into the air. The tall boy got onto the pegs, which were slippery, and hesitantly grabbed the other's shoulders.

"Hold on tight," he warned before he started pedaling. At first they were going quite slow but once they got over the hill Sherlock had a reason to hold on tight. "The name's John Watson by the way."

Sherlock looked at the top of the blonds head and smiled. "Sherlock," he shouted back.

When they reached the town, soaked through all of their cloths, Sherlock told John to avoid the police. He expected John to tell him to get off but he didn't, he actually turned quickly and went behind somebody's house.

"So what kind of case are you solving?" John asked over his shoulder.

"That case about the missing girl," he explained. "I'm going to show the police where her and her boyfriend ran away to."

John nodded like he understood but then shook his head. "Wait, so you're saying her boyfriend is missing too?" he asked. "But the paper only said she was missing."

Sherlock sighed. "Use your brain, he just went missing last night," he informed the other.

"You're right I should have known that," he said in a sarcastic tone rolling his eyes to go with it.

Sherlock smirked and patted John's shoulder. "When we reach the edge of the forest you can drop me off," he told him.

"Why do you want to stay away from the police?" John asked avoiding the order he was given.

"I broke into the boyfriend's house," he told him as if it didn't matter.

"You broke into somebody's house?" John sounded like he couldn't believe it. "Whose side are you on?"

"Both have their own amount of idiots," Sherlock thought out loud. "Although it's bad for the police to be idiots, not that they can help it, but they do have to catch criminals, most of them are idiots also. They're quite dull, but the good ones, oh they can be so exciting if they put their mind to it."

"That didn't really answer my question," John pointed out with a small laugh. "How do you know about all this stuff, criminals I mean do you solve cases for a living or something?"

"I don', but my dad did and he had a habit of leaving his study unlocked after he looked at his case files before bed. I used to go through them when I was younger and read about all the criminals, I would toss the boring ones aside and went right for the serial killers." The forest was coming up and Sherlock reminded John to drop him off.

John shook his head. "I'm not going to leave you to defend yourself," he told him.

Sherlock sighed and climbed off the bike. He was almost knocked over by the wind again with the lack of extra weight that was hankering him down. "Follow me then," he ordered. "Leave the bike behind."

John laughed quietly and propped his bike up on the kickstand. "Where are we going?" he asked running to catch up with the tall boy.

"The river," he answered. "From there we'll be searching for a tree house."

"I know where the river is," John shouted. "And you are going in the complete wrong direction.

"Oh really?" Sherlock turned to the other. "Then tell me where the river is."

John nodded toward the left and started walking away.

They continued on in silence, John leading the way as Sherlock thought things through. Breaking his thoughts John said, "Sherlock we're at the river. Where is the tree house?"

Sherlock stopped and looked around. He looked in the directions of the two kids homes and then back along the river. "Follow me," he ordered flatly.

John did as he was told like he's been doing it for years. He ducked under branches, that Sherlock let go of, as they almost hit him in the face. "You know you could watch where you're throwing those branches," he yelled. Sherlock made a questioning noise but didn't turn around to really acknowledge the blond. John sighed and continued the constant ducking and dodging game.

"Here it is," Sherlock shouted.

"Wha-"John started but a branch hit him in the face. "Sherlock!" he yelled checking to see if his nose was bleeding.

Sherlock peered at the tree house that was on the other side of the river. He looked for a way across the river and noticed some stones that were barely above the rushing water. He nodded to himself, telling himself he could do this, he jumped on the first stone without any warning.

"Sherlock you're crazy, you're going to get yourself killed," John yelled as he hesitantly followed anyway.

They made it over with only John almost falling into the frigid water. Sherlock wasted no time on climbing up the ladder that led to the small door of the tree house. He opened the hatch and came face to face with a frantic teenage girl pointing a gun at his face.

He was scared but tried his best not to show it. "Now I don't think you want to kill me," he stated trying not to let his voice waver.

John, who was right behind him, shot his head up at what his companion said. He didn't know what to do, but knew had to do something. He watched as Sherlock talked with the person who was threatening his life for a little bit before climbing down the ladder.

Sherlock glanced down as John disappeared; he assumed he was running away. 'Well there's another coward' he thought to himself. "Lucy put the gun down and let me in," he said smoothly.

Lucy shook her head and kept the gun where it was. "No, I know why you're here," she cried. "You're here to stop us from living together forever, just like everyone else."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and pulled himself up anyway. She fixed her aim on his but didn't shoot. He noticed a puddle of blood pooling around an old blanket. "You already shot Jefferson," he pointed out.

"Yeah so," she spat.

"He's still alive," he stated. He knew what he was doing, stating the obvious was part of his plan.

"Just barely," she laughed. "He didn't want to take his own life with me so I decided I would take if for him."

"Hm, I figured," Sherlock mumbled. "Now here comes the reason you won't shoot me."

"Yeah what?" she asked.

Sherlock groaned he hated being interrupted. "Because you only brought two bullets, one for Jefferson and one for yourself. You already used one bullet, if you really wanted to live forever with your boyfriend you wouldn't waste that bullet on me," he explained.

Lucy held her aim for a few seconds before lowering it. "You're right," she said before she raised it to her own head. She turned where she hid Jefferson. "Don't worry baby we're going to be together soon."

Lucy was about to pull the trigger when she was tackled to the ground by none other than John Watson.

"John," Sherlock said surprised.

"I told you I wouldn't leave you to fend for yourself," John laughed.

"Get off me," Lucy yelled.

"Help," groaned a small voice from under the blanket.

John looked towards it and got off the girls back. He went straight to the blanket and tore it away. Underneath was Jefferson with a bullet wound in his upper thigh. "Don't worry the police are on the way," he assured the dying teen.

Sherlock stepped on Lucy's hand that was going for the gun. "You can't have that," he told her.

The police came minutes later and took Jefferson to the hospital and cuffed Lucy. They took statements from both John and Sherlock, one more willingly than the other.

The police told them that they were going to call their parents but Mycroft, who just showed up, talked them out of it. He told them that they didn't need to involve them in such a small matter.

Back at the dorms after another long cold bike ride the two were walking down the hall. John noticed that Sherlock was limping a little but didn't mention anything. "I wonder why Mr. Holmes showed up," John pondered.

Sherlock waved his hand. "Oh he likes to meddle in the lives of some students," which was not a lie, he just usually meddled with his life.

They came up to 221 B and Sherlock pulled out his key. "Oh my god," John laughed.

Sherlock turned to him and smiled. "I knew Mike was going to switch soon," he said as they walked into there room.

"Of all people I could be rooming with, it just had to be you," John laughed as he was about to sit on his bed, but thought it would be best not to. "I can tell you I did not expect this."

"Well we had to meet properly sometime," Sherlock told him. "But that's beside the point."

John seemed to be okay with dropping the conversation. "So how did you guess that she only had two bullets?" he asked decided he wanted to know.

"I didn't guess," he defended. "I simply observed. Not many people do that now a days."

John raised his eyebrows. "Really, that's interesting," he said. "How much can you observe?"

Sherlock sighed, what he was about to do would most likely put John off like the others. "I know when you graduate you will start your studies to become a doctor, it was obvious by the fact when you immediately went to Jefferson's side and tried to stop the bleeding. You cared about him and that is one of the qualities most doctors have. I can also tell from you cloths and suitcase that you have very little money," he said all in one go.

"My clothes and suitcase?" John question glancing at his old suitcase.

"You're suitcase is a handy down from a male family member, most likely your brother going by the messy hand writing that scrawled out 'Harry' on the top of it. Also you're clothes are years old as are your shoes. That shirt you're wearing is just a bit tight on you and those pants seem to be a little long, wishful thinking I presume. Now onto your shoes, they are at least five years old and everyone knows that teenage boy's feet grow quite a lot over the years. So you parent's bought those for you in a larger size when you were younger so that when your feet did grow they would eventually fit," he explained with a huff. He looked out the window so he wouldn't see John get mad, like everyone else, at him for telling him most of his life.

"That was incredible," John let out after he processed everything.

Sherlock whipped his head around surprised. "Do you think so?" he asked really not believing it.

"Of course," John smiled. "But I still think you guessed about the bullets. I'm going to shower and get ready for bed, how about you do me a favor and get of that ankle of yours and try to do the same."

Sherlock, once the door shut, started undressing with a smile that was rarely ever shown, let alone genuine. He lay down on his bed and propped his foot up on an extra pillow following his doctors orders.

**Awesome I finished this before my mom woke up that's great. Now I have a word of advice, never write about Sherlock while watching a Doctor Who marathon, or you will make Sherlock like the Doctor. I almost made him shout out with joy or do a dance of some kind after he found the tree house. Now I'm going to try and go asleep, oh and I hope you guys like my little reference in there. BYE! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I people, to tell you the truth I don't want to be up right now but writing seemed some much better that laying in bed for hours without falling asleep. Oh and I found out today that I am terrified of buying milk. Any way I'm here with the new chapter, I hope its good enough for you guys. See ya.**

John copied down the notes that were on the board as quickly as the teacher has put them up. He put down his pen and stretched his hand relaxing once everything was done. He was pretty sure that he had eleven pages of new notes for politics; he was starting to think Mr. Holmes had something against the student body. He sighed when the bell rang, happy that he was getting to eat lunch. He packed up his things and stood from his desk. Just as he did that the teacher's assistant, no one really knew her name, bumped into him knocking him down and spilling his books all over. She mumbled an apology not lifting her gaze from her phone and went to go stand by the door.

John hurriedly picked up his books and stuffed them back into his bag. He stood and started for the door, when he reached it though it was shut before he could get through. He looked to the assistant who shut it on his in confusion. "Um, I need to get going," he tried to say with confidence.

"Mr. Watson," Mr. Holmes started standing up from his desk, "please have a seat."

John turned to his teacher and frowned. 'This is weird,' he thought as he just stood there staring at the tall man. "What's wrong Mr. Holmes?" he asked.

Mr. Holmes sighed and turned to the paper. "It's a shame what happened to those two kids," he said glancing back up to John.

John nodded; he knew who he was talking about it was only two weeks ago that they found them in the tree house. Jefferson and Lucy the star crossed lovers, or at least that's what the papers called it. They both died, Jefferson on his way to the hospital from massive blood loss and Lucy killed herself in the way to questioning somehow.

"Now you helped Sherlock on his little adventure didn't you?" he asked, even if he did know.

"Yes you know that," John answered. "Why did you ask?"

Mr. Holmes ignored the question and went onto something else. "You just recently switched into his room, you also tackled a person with a gun when you thought he was in danger, I just want to know what your intentions are," he said.

"My intentions?" John asked confused.

"Yes what are you planning to get out of hanging out with Sherlock?" he asked clearing up the questioning look he was getting.

John looked back at his assistant then back to his teacher, who he now knew was most likely crazy. "I really don't plan on getting anything out of it, well maybe a friendship but really nothing else," he answered.

Mr. Holmes nodded. "What if I would offer you A's on all of your tests for the rest of the remaining semester to just tell me what he's doing when I don't have my eye on him," he asked.

John dropped his jaw before asking, "You're bribing me to spy on another student, why?"

"Because I worry about him," he simply answered.

"Wha- why?" he got out after he shook off the sudden creepiness of that statement.

"He hasn't told you?" Mr. Holmes asked.

"He told me that you liked to get into the lives of some students," John told him.

Mr. Holmes sighed. "So are you going to take the deal?" he asked giving John a pointed stare.

John was about to answer when he was cut off with, "Oh won't mother be so happy that her prized son is bribing his students." Both of their gazes turned to the tall teenager sitting on the window sill.

John scrunched up his face, confused even more. "Sherlock," Mr. Holmes sighed.

"Wait a second, did you just say mother?" John asked looking between the two others. "So he's your…so that means you two are…wow that explains you worrying about him."

The two brothers stared at him with a blank expression before Sherlock jumped into the room. "Glad you're with us John," he said patting his shoulder awkwardly. "Now are you going to take my brother's deal?"

"Oh god no," John answered disgustingly. "Sorry Mr. Holmes, but I'm pretty sure what you're doing here is illegal."

Mr. Holmes sighed again and nodded. "Fine you may go," he said with a wave of his hand.

John followed Sherlock out of the room in silence. He checked his watch and sighed, lunch was almost over and he had to get to his next class soon. "Listen Sherlock I have to go," he said turning to go in the other direction.

"Would you have taken the deal if I wasn't there?" Sherlock asked turning around.

"What?" John asked taken aback by the question.

"Don't be an idiot John, you heard me," he stated smoothly.

"No I wouldn't have taken the deal. I would never do something like that," John answered, shaking his head.

Sherlock nodded and turned on his heal, continuing his walk back to the dorms. John watched him go for a second before turning and heading to his next class. He was stopped right out the door by Sally Donovan. "Hey I see you've been hanging out with the freak lately," she said.

John rolled his eyes. "If you mean Sherlock than yes I have what does that have to do with you?" he asked getting a little defensive.

Sally leaned in real close before saying, "He does some pretty weird stuff. I'm just going to give you some advice and just don't associate yourself with him any longer."

John rubbed his face, of course he knew the kid did weird stuff the day after they met Sherlock pulled out his "experiments" and asked if he was disturbed by them and if not if he could keep them out. John told him he could, as long if they didn't touch his stuff. "Thank you Sally, really you helped a blind man see. I'll never speak with Sherlock again," he said sarcastically, he pushed passed her and into the classroom.

All class Mr. Anderson was sending glares towards him, and whenever he tried speaking the teacher would just talk over him. John was now convinced that all the teachers in this school had something wrong with them. He should probably suggest getting new teachers to the head master.

Back in the room, John was at his desk finishing up his homework before he got something for dinner. "Can you try and keep it down Sherlock?" John asked for the umpteenth time as Sherlock made noise doing something to a rat tail. John didn't know that doing any activity with a rat tail could make noise, leave it to Sherlock to do something like that.

He stopped momentarily which surprised John, but out of the corner of his eye he could see why the noise was gone. Sherlock was placing jars of floating things on his bed before going back to his other work. John slammed down his pen and turned to his roommate. "Sherlock I thought I told you not to let those things touch my stuff," he said frustratingly. "Why can't you put them on your own bed?"

"Well they were getting in the way, and your bed is stiffer than mine. It's only logical that I use it," he explained.

John pushed back his chair, got his things off his desk, and lifted the desk above his head. He marched it across the room and placed it against Sherlock's desk. "There you can have mine," he said, he was very annoyed at the moment.

Sherlock removed the jars from John's bed before he flopped down onto it and started his homework again. He placed his things down and stared at John for a second. "John I'm not really good with emotions so can you answer one question, are you angry with me?"

John sighed and abandoned his homework once again. "No, I'm not I just had a weird day," he told him. "It's just, do you know Sally Donovan?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the mention of her name. "Of course how can I not," he said.

"Yeah well she told me to stay away from you today right before biology. Also Anderson glared at me the whole class, not to mention Mr. Holmes bribing me," he explained.

"Mycroft," Sherlock told him.

"What?" John asked.

"My brother's name is Mycroft," he told him again.

John nodded and sighed. "You should really get a shirt made to warn people who might want to get to know you," he said. "One that says 'Beware: I am a genius. I have a brother that will bribe you. Teachers hate me,' and on the back it should say, 'Oh and you're an idiot.' If they get past both parts they'll be set."

Sherlock stared at him blankly. "I don't know how a shirt would help at all," he said flatly.

John just shook his head and laughed. "It's a work in progress," he told him as he went back to his homework.

**They should really get merchandize in stores for this show. Maybe on that is just black on the front and on the back it should say 'and that's how it ended folks'. I don't know any way I hope you guys liked that chapter. I totally forgot what I was going to say so yeah. BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody what's up? I'm starting school again next week so I won't be able to sleep in till one anymore. That's like the only downfall to school though, otherwise it's great. Well that's really all I have to say, I don't know why I told you guys, so yeah here's the next chapter. See ya.**

Sherlock stood in his shorts and waited for the PE teacher to let them out of line. He sighed as he continued to go down the line seeing if everyone was here, he hated PE but he hated waiting more. He finally got to the last person, who was John, and they were told to take their laps around the gym.

John wasn't in his gym before but his schedule was changed, most likely his brother's doing, and now he was. He slowed his pace down so the shorter boy could catch up with him so they could talk. John came up by his side with a smile. "Isn't this weird?" he asked.

"No," Sherlock answered flatly.

John rolled his eyes. "Of course, nothing is weird to you is it?" he laughed.

"Anderson's weird," he said with a smirk.

"No he's an idiot," John corrected him but cursed himself. "You have me doing it now."

Sherlock chuckled. "What you don't like telling the truth? I would have thought different of you Watson," he told him.

John shook his head and stayed quiet for a few minutes. Sherlock watched him for a second before keeping an eye on what was in front of him. "So are you going to help that girl?" John asked suddenly.

Sherlock gave him a sideways glance before shaking his head. "It's not worth my time," he told him.

John gave him a look that Sherlock has come to know as 'I know you did not just say that' look. "What do you me it's not worth your time? A lot of people's private information on that computer, if you don't find it they could get hurt," he said almost tripping after his rant.

"John, I don't care about those people, all I care about is the case," he said bored with the conversation.

"Then take the case," John yelled getting the attention of others. He looked at all of them challenging them to confront him.

"It's boring," was Sherlock's answer.

"Is that your answer to everything that you don't do?" John asked wanting to laugh at how ridiculous his friend was. "I found something that's weird. You."

Sherlock looked at him. "No it's not my answer for everything," he told him. "I'm not weird either."

"Says the guy who keeps a hand in a jar under his bed," John said, the looks were given again. "Where did you get that thing anyway?"

Sherlock ignored him and ran a little faster. He was about half way around the gym when John caught back up with him, mumbling something about him being childish. "John I'm going to find that laptop," he told him not looking in his direction.

John looked at him in confusion. "I thought you said you weren't because it wasn't worth your time," he said.

Sherlock nodded before saying, "I did but then I remembered I have Sally as a lab partner and we need to work together on something."

The teacher blew his whistle bringing everyone to a stop. "Time to play dodge ball!" he yelled.

Sherlock inwardly groaned and walked over to stand in line. "I don't understand what that has to do with finding the laptop but okay," John whispered as the teacher put everyone on separate teams.

"Must I explain everything to you John?" Sherlock questioned dramatically.

"Watson, over here," the teacher yelled.

"Yes you do," John shouted as he ran to the other side of the gym.

"Holmes," the teacher smiled, "go get a vest on and join your team."

Sherlock blew out a breath of air and walked over to his side of the gym. "Oh come on we got the freak," some guy whispered as Sherlock walked by.

"We'll never win," another one whispered.

'Dull,' Sherlock thought as he pulled on the smelly vest. 'All I have to do is get out and I can be free of this stupid game.'

The first ball was thrown and it hit Sherlock, as he planned, in the stomach. He went over to the side and watched as his team dwindled down to one. The other team had two people left, one of them was John. Sherlock smirked; he knew John was going to win for his team so why even try. The kid on the other team threw the ball at his teammate who caught it sending the other the side with the rest. That meant unfortunately that Sherlock had to get back into the game. He stepped out onto the court just as his teammate was getting hit in the face by a ball sent by John.

Sherlock sent John a smile as he stood in the middle of the court waiting for him to throw the ball. John licked his lips and smiled as he picked up one of the balls. He threw it up in the air once before catching it and throwing it at Sherlock. Sherlock, with ease, dodged the rubber ball.

He then proceeded to walk to the one ball on his side and pick it up. He threw the ball aiming it right at John and it bounced off him sending it into the air, John got under it and tried to catch it but it bounced out of his arms.

John was out, he walked over to Sherlock, who had a triumphant smile on his face, and laughed. "I didn't know you could do that," he said ignoring everyone else, who just stood there.

"I don't usually, but this was an exception I couldn't just let you win," Sherlock explained.

The teacher blew his whistle again and everyone went to go change.

"Everyone is going to be talking about that for days," John told him as they walked down the hall.

Sherlock waved his hand in annoyance. "Who cares," he grumbled.

"Well I do," John said putting on a fake stern voice. "You ruined my reputation."

"Your reputation was ruined the moment you started talking to me," Sherlock stated flatly.

"Oh come on now Sherlock don't say that," John said patting his friend on the back. "Look I have to get to class."

"You're not going to help me with the case?" Sherlock asked surprised.

"Is this "case" more important than class?" John asked turning around and walking backwards so he could see Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded sharply. "Your next class is Politics," he told him in a matter of fact tone.

John looked behind him in the direction of his class room and then back to his wild haired friend. He groaned and gave in. "Fine but we're going into town later on and you're going to buy me an ice cream from the shop," John told him and followed the already retreating Sherlock.

"Of course John, of course," Sherlock said with a small chuckle.

**I don't know don't ask. I don't care if anybody likes this chapter, I don't really like it. I need to watch Sherlock again and I'm planning on doing that either Sunday or Monday. Then I'll get the characters right and all that stuff, hopefully, and the chapter will be better than this. Well yeah that's all, it you did like it wow you are amazing. BYE! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi world of people I most likely don't know. I have a question in this authors note thing that I do. Why don't Lestrade and John have to wear those blue forensic suits anymore? I mean they only wore them on episode and that was it, all protocol was lost. What the heck. Oh well I'm going to let you get to the story now. See ya.**

John looked down at his pocket where his phone buzzed. He sighed again as he slyly pulled it out and glanced at the message.

**We need to go and search that room during lunch –SH**

John groaned he didn't want to miss lunch again. The past week he's been with Sherlock searching for the laptop, the teen would pull him away from lunch and stay out late looking for things and questioning people about the missing object**. **He had enough of it really, he was over tired and hungry beyond belief, he didn't know how Sherlock could do it for so long without collapsing.

He looked up from his phone to make sure Anderson wasn't looking and sent a quick text back.

**Don't text me anymore Anderson's getting suspicious. –John Watson**

John decided not to put his phone away this time and just placed it on his lap keeping it hidden by his school jacket. He knew Sherlock was going to text him back anyway. He looked up at the teacher as he droned on about cells forming and dividing. Anderson kept glancing at him, and John had a feeling he was going to get caught the moment his phone buzzed.

He felt his phone go off and tried his best to keep a straight face on as he glanced down at the message again.

**Anderson couldn't find his way out of a wet paper bag John, he won't be able to tell you're texting –SH**

John looked down shamefully at his hands trying to hold in his laughter as Anderson read the text that was sent. The teacher took out of his hands right as he finished reading it and could barely think about sending something back.

"Do you think this is funny Watson?" Anderson asked. John shook his head frantically keeping his head down. "This must be Sherlock's doing, what class is he in now?"

"I don't know," John lied looking up and giving his teacher an innocent look.

"I believe you do now tell me," Anderson demanded, snarling at the text again. "If you don't tell me I'll give you detention."

'You'll give me detention either way,' John thought bitterly. "He's in his politics class," he sighed.

Anderson smirked thinking he got the better of him. He handing the phone back to John and motioned him to follow. "Class read your text books," he said on the way out.

John followed silently behind. Before he put his phone away he sent a quick text to Sherlock warning him of their arrival.

**Anderson found out, we're on our way now. –John Watson**

It was a short walk to Mycroft's class room and before they opened the door a big commotion could be heard from the inside. Anderson pushed the door open and ran inside. John stayed outside because he got another text and quickly read it.

**Run –SH**

John looked up and noticed a very annoyed Mycroft trying to calm down an annoying Anderson; he also noticed that the room was missing a certain dark haired genius. He saw both teachers turn to look at him before bolting down the hallway. He had no clue why he was running, or where he was running to but that didn't matter because if he was caught now he would defiantly get major detention.

He reached the outside and stopped to check if he was being followed. With no one behind him he started walking aimlessly around the campus until he came upon a tree that he usually sat under during the warming days at school. He sat down underneath it and took in a few deep breaths, a black cat he knew and sometimes fed came up to him out of nowhere and sat on his lap. "Hey Batman," he sighed as he stroked the kitty.

He got another text, he checked it and it was from an unknown number.

**lOoK uP**

John took a sharp intake of breath before looking around him and then up. He could have hit the man on the branch above him if it wasn't for the smile that spread across his face. "Sherlock Holmes you almost gave me a heart attack," John drawled.

"Oh don't be so Dramatic John," Sherlock said as he swung down from the tree. "I was waiting for you for so long."

John rolled his eyes and looked to the cat on his lap. "Yeah well if you haven't had texted me you wouldn't have to wait so long," he pointed out.

Sherlock waved his hand at him dismissively and looked around. "Well let's get a move on," he said walking away. "We need to go search Tara's room."

John followed without hesitation. He asked, "Why this girl's room?"

"She is on Kelly's short list of enemies," Sherlock explained. "She has been holding a grudge against her since they were very little. Also she was seen in the library where Kelly was the day her laptop with all that precious information on it."

"But that doesn't mean she stole the laptop, maybe she was just in the library reading a book," John stated.

Sherlock nodded in agreement. "Yes," he started, "but you remember what Kelly said; she had a reason to act upon that grudge. Kelly became head of the cheerleading squad and Tara wanted that position."

John nodded his head and stopped as they came upon the room they were looking for. "What are you doing?" John asked as Sherlock got down onto his knees.

Sherlock pulled out a small packet from his pocket and leaned towards the small lock. "Keep watch," he said smoothly and went to work.

John looked at him confused and amazed. "You know how to pick locks?" he asked, looking around to make sure no one was coming; he didn't need to get caught doing this. "I'm still not sure which you're on."

"John if you'll kindly shut up," Sherlock said as he pushed the door open with ease.

John jumped on his feet looking around one last time before enter the room. It was somehow messier than their room but didn't have the odor that seemed to linger around their things. He watched for a second as Sherlock searched one side of the room going over almost every inch, before shaking himself out of the trance he was somehow put in, and started doing the same. "So where would the laptop be?" John asked looking under a pillow.

"Not there," Sherlock said dully.

John rolled his eyes as he moved away from the bed and started his search in the desk. "Sherlock it's not in here," he said letting out a deep sigh. "I can't find it."

"Yes I could have figured that out by your previous statement," Sherlock said sarcastically.

"Very funny Sherlock," John shot back. "I don't think she did it."

Sherlock stood up and did one last swooping glance around the room. "Just because it's not here doesn't mean that she didn't steal it," he told him and stalked out of the room.

John groaned and followed him out shutting the door behind him. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"The mess hall," Sherlock answered quickly. John's eyes widen and his smile grew, he could finally get food. "I need to talk with Kelly again, she said she goes there on Tuesdays after classes finish."

John's face faltered a little but he was still happy. "I finally get to eat," he said happily.

Sherlock looked at him and smirked. They reached the mess hall and a few people were in there so it was easy to spot Kelly. The two teens sat down next to her making her jump at the suddenness.

"Holy crap you guys," she said holding her chest. "Have you two figured out anything yet?"

Sherlock shook his head. "No, we looked into Tara and found nothing yet," he told her.

"Tara?" a girl asked sliding into the seat across from Kelly. "I hate her."

"This is Dani," Kelly said with a smile, "my best friend."

"Hello," John said as Sherlock analyzed her.

Dani giggled and gave him a small wave. "You're John Watson aren't you?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

John blushed slightly and nodded. "Yeah," he said lowering his voice a little.

Dani giggled some more. "Well this is going to be creepy but," she looked at the other two people before continuing, "I had a crush on you for years. Um…would you like to go out sometime?"

Sherlock groaned and rolled his eyes. John on the other hand was extremely happy. 'Wait Watson last time a girl asked you out she was dared. Be careful.' He ignored his inner thoughts and smiled even more. "That would be great I would love to," he said.

Sherlock looked away from John who couldn't stop staring at the other girl and back to Kelly. "Is there anyone else you can think of that was in that library that could have something against you or the people in the group you run?" he asked getting back to business.

"The only people I knew in the library were Tara and Dani here," Kelly told him with a frown. "I walked away to go ask the librarian something, came back and my laptop was gone."

Sherlock nodded. "Okay we'll look some more," he said sliding his eyes over to the other two who were off in their own little world.

"You two!" Anderson yelled from across the mess hall.

Sherlock grabbed John's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Got to dash," he said to the others and dragged John out the opposite doors.

"Sherlock we'll eventually get caught," John pointed out as he ran behind Sherlock.

"Yeah but right now we can't," Sherlock told him.

**Oh god I miss Donna. She was great. I don't know why I said that but I do, I just wish she would pop up in the Doctor's life again. Anyway I watched the first two episodes of Sherlock today and my mom watched the first one with me and she said it was good. That made me extremely happy. Also I am very happy with this one, it is at least ten times better than the last chapter which was…I don't even know. Well I hope you have a hip hoping day/night/whatever, if not I'm sorry. BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys writing another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it. See ya.**

Sherlock stared at John as the other boy fixed his hair again; making sure it was up in its usual position. He was ignoring Sherlock again as he most likely was thinking about his upcoming date with that girl. He didn't understand why people wanted to "mate" with others; it just seemed to get in the way of more important things. Sherlock rolled of his bed and stood to full height before stalking to the door. "I'm going out," he announced before leaving the room.

He walked down the hallways planning on going to Tara's room to see if she was in, he wanted to have a talk with her. He passed by a whole bunch of teachers, one being Anderson who gave him a dirty look, and made it to the girls dorms. He climbed the steps to the fourth floor and found her room with ease. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it.

A girl that was not Tara opened the door and looked at him weirdly. "What do you want?" she asked snidely.

"I'm looking for Tara," Sherlock told her putting on a fake smile.

The girl sighed and looked into her room before turning back to him. "Tara isn't here," she told him and made to shut the door.

Sherlock used his hand to stop it, and using his strength he pushed opened the door. "I think she is," he told her. He changed him mind on that belief as the rest of the room was empty. "Do you know where she is?"

The girl groaned and shook her head. "She's been gone since yesterday night," she informed him.

Sherlock removed his hand from the door slowly and looked at her trying to see if she was lying. She wasn't. "Where did she go yesterday?" he asked.

"I don't know," she almost yelled. "She went out with this girl, I don't know her name, and they didn't tell me where they were going."

Sherlock didn't change his blank expression but he was confused, he would never admit it of course. "Can you describe the girl?" he asked trying to get the most information out of her.

"I don't know," she started, "she had blondish brown hair. It was cut short I know that for sure, and she wore glasses I think."

Sherlock nodded and walked away from the door knowing that was all the information he was going to get out of her. From the description that she had given him it seemed that Dani was the girl Tara went out with last night. 'That doesn't make sense they hate each other why would they hang out,' he thought as he started his way towards Kelly and Dani's room. 'The real question though is why Dani is back but Tara isn't?'

He reached the room he was looking for and knocked on the door louder than he meant to. Kelly opened the door and let him in with a confused look. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Sherlock told her. "Do you know where Dani was last night?"

Something flashed across Kelly's face before becoming blank. "No she didn't tell me," she said.

'Clearly a lie,' Sherlock thought as he observed her further. She was glancing over to the other desk and back to him. "Do you mind if I search around, the person who may have stole your laptop could have been in here and left something behind?" he asked politely. She looked worried for a second before nodding. He smirked and looked around her side for a minute before going over to Dani's side. He searched her bed for something then made it to the desk. He opened up the draw and glanced inside.

"I don't know why the thief would leave something in there," Kelly pointed out getting defensive.

Sherlock noticed a map of the school inside it with a red circle around a little cabin that used to hold sports equipment. 'It was most likely Dani,' he thought as he shut the draw. "You may think that but you never know where people would leave evidence," he told her before sweeping out of the room.

Sherlock made his way out of the dorm before making his way to the sports shed. He knew where that spot was since that's where he would go smoke during PE in his third year at the school. He was going to check out and see if someone was being hidden inside it, and if somebody was then he could most defiantly solve this mystery.

He looked around to see if anyone was watching and kicked open the door breaking the week locks in the process. In the middle of the shed was Tara tied up to a chair with a gag in her mouth. Sherlock went to her side quickly and undid the gag. "That…" she shouted and growled. "I hate her!"

Sherlock undid her arms before noticing the bruises that covered them. "Who do you hate?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Dani Palatino," she told him standing up on shaky legs. "She tied me up and started hitting me telling me that I would confess to stealing that stupid laptop."

Sherlock nodded and helped her to the door. "Go to Lestrade and tell him your story," he told her. "Also tell him to meet me at Sherry's Diner in town."

Tara nodded and started to run towards the school. Sherlock on the other hand started his way to the bike racks. He knew John's combination to the lock he kept on it and it would be quicker to get there than walking. He got the bike out and sat on the seat. 'I need to learn how to ride now,' he thought as he put his feet on the petals like John and started of shakily. He most likely deleted the information on how to ride a bike if anyone ever did teach him. He almost fell several times, and when he was about ready to give it up and start running he got the hang of it, he's seen people do this all the time of course he could do it.

After gallantly learning how to ride a bike for the sake of a case Sherlock was off. He was going to enjoy outing her in front of John and Lestrade but that wouldn't be as much fun.

He made it to the diner and parked the bike. He got off and looked through the window to see John and Dani talking over their meals. He walked to the entrance and dramatically entered.

**Wow I was not expecting to finish chapter tonight, I was going to finish it tomorrow. Oh well now I can write the next chapter tomorrow, after homework of course. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you didn't see that twist, that I just thought up a few nights ago, coming. Well yeah that's it. BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey folks I am here again. As I write this it is yesterdays tomorrow so I am going to try and get this chapter up tonight. If I can't then I am so sorry. Anyway I am going to start writing the actual chapter now. See ya.**

John spent most of the day thinking about later that night. He would sometimes go off into his own world when Sherlock would start ranting about how everyone was idiots. He would occasionally slip in an agreement or two to make it look like he was listening, but he knew Sherlock knew he wasn't.

When he was on his way to the shower he had to check all his cloths to make sure they didn't smell. Their room seemed to still be emitting that one smell that was awful. He didn't want to go on his date smelling like onions and well he didn't know what else. He couldn't tell though if they smelled since he would have smelt them all day and it would be familiar to him so he decided to ask the best person for the job. He stopped by Mrs. Hudson's office and knocked on her door.

"Oh hello John," said the older lady with a cherry smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you smell these?" he asked pushing his good cloths in the direction of Mrs. Hudson.

Mrs. Hudson gave him a weird look but laughed and took the cloths from his hands. "Why do I need to smell them?" she asked as she sniffed the clothing. "They don't smell bad if that's what you're asking for."

"They don't smell like onions?" he asked frantically.

Mrs. Hudson shook her head and laughed even more. "Why would they smell like onions?" she questioned him curiously. "Should they smell like onions?" Her eyes widened with worry.

"No," John said quickly. "Our room somehow smells like onions and many other things and I didn't want my cloths smelling."

"Why not?" she asked innocently.

"I have a date tonight," he told her standing up tall very proud of himself.

Mrs. Hudson's face lit up as she smiled warmly at him. "Oh when you're changed come and see me I want to see how you look, and tell Sherlock to come around too I want to see his get up for the night," she told him.

John gave her a confused look for a second before shaking his head and frowning. "Mrs. Hudson I'm not going on a date with Sherlock. We aren't dating, I don't know why you would think we were," he told her as his face turned a little pink.

Mrs. Hudson frowned and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Its okay dearie you don't have to tell him to come if you're embarrassed of me knowing," she said to him. John decided not to try and correct her and just gave her a reassuring smile. She shut her door as John turned to go to the showers to get ready for his date, not with Sherlock be advised.

John got back to his room and saw Sherlock lying down on his bed; he looked like he was sleeping. 'Of course he wasn't, the almighty Sherlock Holmes was above sleeping,' John thought as he went to the mirror. He fixed his hair so it wasn't sticking to his forehead any longer, but standing up like usual. He heard Sherlock mumble something and leave without another word. When the door slammed shut John was knocked back to the real world and looked around.

It was weird to be alone in the room; usually Sherlock was always in there with him. If he was about to reach the room and Sherlock wasn't with him he would usually get a text from him telling him to come at once, or to pick up a missed report he forgotten in the library as he was stuck under the "watchful" eye of his favorite teacher Anderson. Now John didn't know why he just didn't escape like he usually did when in trouble.

Someone knocked on the door making John jump slightly before gathering himself once again and answering it. Dani was standing on the other side waiting with a smile. "Are you ready?" she asked.

John smiled back and nodded. "I thought I was going to meet you at your room," he said stepping out, he checked to see if he had his wallet before he shut the door. "You look pretty by the way." He looked her up and down before nodding to himself. 'I am going to be happy with her,' he thought to himself.

"Thank you," she said with a laugh. "You look nice also."

John looked down at his cloths and back up to her. "I don't smell like onions do I?" he asked her nervously.

"No. Are you supposed to smell like onions?" she asked giving him a skeptical look.

"Why does everyone asked that?" John asked as he sighed dramatically. Dani gave him a look that basically said he sounded crazy. "No I am not supposed to smell like onions, I just thought I might have."

They laughed and continued on with the conversation all the way to the diner.

They sat in a booth and ate their food. John laughed at something Dani just said. "So," she started, "I heard that that strange fellow you hang out with is like a genius."

John sighed and nodded. "Yeah he can tell you pretty much everything about your life at one glance," he told her with a faint smile. "It sounds creepy but really it's amazing."

Dani laughed again and touched his hand. "You seem to like him," she told him.

"Not like that," John yelled out quickly.

"I didn't mean it like that," Dani said with reassurance.

John sighed and put his head into his hands. "Sorry the head of the dorms thought him and I were going out tonight for some reason and that put me a little off," he said and laughed. "She does take these soothers for her hip, maybe that was getting to her head."

Dani laughed and nodded. "So do you have any special talents?" she asked.

John's eyes lit up and nodded frantically. "I can do magic," he told her then added, "Do you want to see a trick?" Dani nodded and sat back to watch. John pulled the napkin off the table and put it in his hand. "I will make this napkin disappear before your very eyes." She laughed as he used a deep voice. He closed his hand around the napkin and started the trick. "Alright, will my lovely assistant please blow on my hand? Then say the words abracadabra."

Dani blew onto his hand and said the words trying hold back a laugh. John was about to open his hand when a deep voice took his attention. "We all know you put it in your sleeve John no need to go on with the trick now," Sherlock said as he stalked over to their table.

"Sherlock what are you doing here?" John asked annoyed. "I'm kind of on a date."

"Thank you John for pointing that out," Sherlock said with a nod and turning to Dani gave her a fake smile. "You know why I'm here."

Dani grabbed her bag underneath the table trying to make sure no one would notice. "No I don't," she told him. "I think you are being very rude though barging in on your friends date like this."

"May I see what is in your bag?" he asked not putting up with faking anymore. John stood up ready to yell at him and tell him to leave but Sherlock shot him a look that told him he better sit back down and watch.

Dani glanced at John, who was staring at her with his arms crossed. He looked back to Sherlock and in a split second was over the booth wall that separated the two booths. She didn't expect the headmaster to be standing on the other side waiting for her. "Palatino, I would ask you to open your back for us," he said sternly.

"Dani open your bag," John said watching over the small wall. "Please."

Dani dropped her shoulders and handed Lestrade her bag. Lestrade pulled out a laptop and showed it to Sherlock who nodded. "Dani come on," Lestrade said nodding in the direction of the door. "You need to come with me back to the school so you can face to police with your parents."

"Wait," Sherlock said holding up his hand. "Tell us Dani why did you steal your best friend's laptop?"

Dani glared at him as Lestrade held onto her arm. "Just to get back at her for what she did to me," she told him. "Last month she stole my boyfriend and flaunted him around the school. I'm surprised you didn't know about that, knowing that you're like the all Seeing Eye."

Sherlock frowned a little before shaking it away. "I don't get involved in those types of things. They're always so stupid," he told her and waved her away.

"I want to see you two in my office when you get back to the school," Lestrade said and pulled the girl out.

John slid down his seat and rubbed his face. "Why me?" he asked desperately. "How come I didn't see that she didn't like me at all? I knew she was way too giggly."

Sherlock sat down from across him and shrugged. "You were blinded by the opposite sex," he told him. "It happens to the best."

"Has that ever happened to you?" John asked lifted his head to look at his friend.

"No I'm better than the best," he told him, "I don't get distracted by anything that might involve love."

John laughed and shook his head. 'Of course he is,' he thought as he started at his food. "Well I guess we better start our walk back," he said standing up and heading for the door.

"Actually I brought your bike here," Sherlock said with a smirk.

"You know nothing about the solar system yet you know how to ride a bike," he sounded astonished by the mere thought of the tall boy biking to town.

Sherlock dropped his smirk and sent a glare John's way. "I rather not talk about it," he told him as he handed John his bike. "All I am going to say is your driving back."

John laughed and hopped on, he waited for Sherlock to get a good grip before setting off.

Lestrade stood furious in the middle of his office as he looked at the two boys sitting in the chairs. "I am very disappointed with you," he told them.

John dropped his jaw. "Disappointed? How we caught a thief," he pointed out.

"And a torturer," Sherlock added, John looked at him confused but he waved him off.

"Yes that is true, I'm happy about that," he told them. "What I'm not happy about is why you didn't come here to report the item stolen."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "You couldn't have done anything to help," he told him flatly.

Lestrade got red in the face before taking a few deep breaths. "Tell them to come to me first next time," he ordered and shooed them away.

**Tell us about Rupert Graves. Okay I hope you liked that chapter, I don't know why I thought of onions as a weird smell for the room. But then again why would a room smell, let alone like onions. Leave it to Sherlock to ruin a nice room. Oh well, again I hope you like it got to go. BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey peeps, what's up in the hood? It would have helped if I put a question mark at the end of that, well I did now so oh well. Um not much else to say except Hi. See ya. **

"Of course," Sherlock wished those two words never came out of his mouth.

Sherlock never really cared about what people thought of him, never really cared what they said behind his back you to his face. Whatever they did was their own business and they were idiots anyway. But on this day he felt bad, hurt, and felt something happen inside his chest. He didn't like the feeling at all but he carried it around with him throughout the school day, going over everything that was said, making sure he didn't hear it wrong, trying to find a way to make what was said wrong. Maybe he interpreted it wrong; maybe the other was drunk and slurred his words together. He knew those theories were wrong, he knew what the other did the night before and it defiantly was not drinking.

Sherlock was so used to having walls up around him so no one could get close, and those walls had signs that made sure that no one wanted to get close. For years he was doing fine, fine being the cold hearted person every new comer was told to never go near. He had a feeling that all the rumors about him circulating around the big school had gotten to his friend and tore him away. He finally had the biggest warning told to him and that made him look at Sherlock in a different way.

He wished could speak with him about what he said that morning, but maybe they were no longer on speaking terms. If he texted would the number come up unknown, he wasn't sure. He never lost a friend before, mainly because he never had one to lose. He was determined that he never wanted to have this feeling again so he would never have a friend again, it was a simple state for him to think and maybe even say aloud, but as some have said "easier said than done."

"Sherlock," Anderson's voice pulled him away from his internal thoughts.

Sherlock slowly looked up from his empty piece of paper to the teacher. "Yes?" he said in a deep uncaring tone.

"What's the answer to number three?" Anderson asked, staring down the younger boy.

Sherlock stood up and sauntered to the front of the class. "Would you like it in a scientific formula or idiot form?" he asked in a flat tone.

Anderson glared at him and took the marker from his hand. "Your seat now," he ordered.

Sherlock just stood there and stared at him. "Sleeping on the couch again I see," he said with an amused smile. "My, my we've been a dirty boy."

The teacher's breathing became heavier as he gripped the dry erase marker in his hand. "You have no right to say that to me Holmes," he said sternly. "I'm going to have to send you to the head master."

Sherlock's face became stone as he stared at his infuriating teacher. 'He chose the wrong day to mess with me,' Sherlock thought as he grabbed the marker from him. "Try and keep up," he said and started writing a formula onto the board. "See this number Anderson, that's the number eight I know it's hard for you to remember such big numbers."

"Holmes back to your seat," Anderson demanded stamping down his foot angrily. "I will not report you if you go back to your seat."

Sherlock clenched the marker tight in his hand. "You asked me to answer the question _sir_ why are you telling me to stop now?" he asked. "Three weeks."

"What?" Anderson asked holding back his urge to hit the other boy. "Holmes you are coming with me."

"You're mother is dying and she was only given three weeks to live," he stated. His mind was on overload right now and he was just sprouting out deductions trying to settle himself down. "Your wife is also cheating on you. You are unhappy at your job and are planning on quitting soon, shame you never will."

"Sherlock," a voice said from the door.

Sherlock stopped his frantic writing and deductions. He turned to see his brother standing in the doorway, a small unnoticeable frown placed on his face. "Mycroft what are you doing here?" he asked capping the marker and turning fully to him. "I do not need you at all."

"I was called by Anderson to come and take you to the head master," he told him flatly. "Follow me."

Sherlock watched for a second as the other Holmes walked out of the room in one swift movement, he soon did as he was told and followed close behind. "I didn't do anything wrong," he told him in a matter of fact way.

"You insulted your teacher," Mycroft told him flatly.

"No," Sherlock started, "I insulted an idiot."

"He called me to help," Mycroft said. "He told me to get my freak brother out of his room."

"Proves that he is not a suitable teacher," Sherlock pointed out swiftly.

"Sherlock I know what happened today," Mycroft started.

"I know," Sherlock said annoyed. "You don't know how to leave people alone."

"Did you hear him out?" Mycroft asked slowing his walk as he got closer to the head master's office.

"Of course," Sherlock lied. 'Just like before," he thought to himself bitterly.

Mycroft knew he was lying but said nothing of it. "What did he say then?" he asked with an amused tone.

"You were practically there why do I need to tell you," Sherlock shot back. "Six pounds Mycroft, that's getting a little high."

"Sherlock," Mycroft said annoyed with his younger brother. "Now is not the time to be making jokes about my weight."

Sherlock stopped his stride and turned sharply to his brother. "Then tell me Mycroft what is it time for?" he asked keeping his voice flat.

Mycroft laid a hand on his shoulder and looked him square in the eye. "I think you know what this time calls for," he said looking in the direction of the office.

Sherlock turned forward again and caught sight of what his brother was looking at. He set his jaw and asked, "Why is he here?"

"He's in trouble," Mycroft simply told him. "I think you're turning him into a bad kid."

Sherlock gave him a glance before returning to the blond. "He is never going to be a bad kid, he is too good for that," he told him.

The other lifted his head, most likely hearing the voices, and caught Sherlock's eye. He frowned and quickly looked away. "Talk to him Sherlock," he ordered.

Sherlock walked towards the other teen and stood in front of him, casting a big shadow over the smaller one. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a demanding voice.

John lifted his face to look up at Sherlock again, sending dull daggers his way. "I'm in trouble," he answered coldly.

Sherlock noticed the split lip and black eye that was forming around his left eye. "Why did you get into a fight?" he asked another question.

"Because," was his answer this time not looking at the genius.

Sherlock glanced down at his shoes then back to the blond. "We need to talk John," he told him.

"About what?" John asked getting loud and emotional. "You made it very clear this morning; I don't need you to explain to me why."

"John you're my friend and we need to talk," Sherlock told him with more force. "I don't care what I said this morning." He was slightly confused by what John said that he made it very clear in the morning.

John looked up at him again. "Jack said that you were a freak and deserved to die," he told him quietly.

**So yeah this was a little more on the weird side I think. I am very sorry if I got any of the characters wrong I'm horrible with characters. Characters make me feel awkward, so yeah. I like this chapter because I know what's going to happen next chapter so ha, you guys don't know and this time the author knows before you ha ha aha ha. I do hope you enjoyed it and I hope you all have a good weekend. BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, well this is the next chapter if you didn't already figure out. Well I spent my day well, my sister and I played outside pretending we had to say the rest of team D also known as team Doctor. We had to save the Eleventh Doctor, Amy, Rory, Sherlock Holmes, and John Watson. At one point everyone died then no body existed, but the person that died the most was Rory, typical. I also watched three and a half episodes of Sherlock. Life was good today and nothing can change that. See ya.**

John walked down the hall in the opposite direction of everyone else. He wasn't yet going to his first class of the day; he was going to make sure Sherlock was going to make it to the class. He was pretty sure that Sherlock had one more day he could miss PE before he got detention. He didn't want his friend to be stuck in detention after school because then he wouldn't have anyone to hang out with, unless you want to count his other friends who basically stopped talking to him after a while.

He felt somebody tug on his arm and pull him off to the side of the hallway. John looked around half expecting to see Sherlock with a mischievous smile on his face about to tell him something clever, but no it was Sally's instead. John frowned and gave her a curious look. "What do you want?" he asked trying not to sound annoyed.

Sally looked around behind him before giving off her own frown. "I see you're still hanging out with that freak," she said. John rolled his eyes and started walking away but Sally pulled him back to her. "You know he's not really your friend right?"

John sighed and gave up on escaping. "Listen Sally I don't think you really understand _Sherlock_ okay," he told her. "Also what would make you say that?" He was a little curious on how she came to her conclusion on Sherlock not being his friend.

"I've spent my entire school career in classes with him, I've seen what he has done to manipulate people for his own pleasure," she explained. "I have seen him make a girl cry telling her she was nothing to him and that he only needed her to get into a teacher's desk, or when he hung out with someone for a few days because he was bored. He's only pretending to be your friend for a fix for his boredom and lack of minions, not because he truly wants to."

John took in what she said and gave it some thought. He didn't want to believe her but he has seen Sherlock do to that to people just to get what he wanted done. He shook his head, Sherlock was his friend and he was Sherlock's friend there was no way that her words would change that. "Sorry Sally but I don't think I can believe you on this one," he told her and walked away.

On the way to his room John thought some more about what was said. He was doubtful that was sure, he didn't know what to think. Sherlock seemed like he was his best friend, they hung out every night most of the time solving things for other students, or going over the newspaper for anything the police could give him. Sherlock didn't seem to be manipulating him to do his will, or because he was bored. John shook his head once again before he reached the door of his room.

John saw Sherlock getting his things ready for the day. "I was making sure you were coming to PE," he said in a different tone than usual.

Sherlock nodded and didn't say a word to him as he walked past him out the door. He walked down the halls in silence not even giving John a glance. John caught sight of Sally again and she gave him a signal nod. "Sherlock?" he said when they reached the gym.

Sherlock finally turned to him. "Hm?" he offered.

John noticed how bored Sherlock looked for the first time they met. He usually was always calculating things in that vast mind of his. "Are we friends?" he asked suddenly feeling off.

"What?" Sherlock asked he really wasn't paying any attention to what was being said.

"Are we friends?" the blond asked again.

Sherlock looked away. "Why are you asking that?" he shot back with a playful tone that the other didn't hear.

"Just answer the question Sherlock," John demanded. "Are we friends?"

"I don't know why that would be relevant to know," Sherlock stated.

John shook his head, 'Sherlock is just being difficult,' he told himself. "All I want to know is if you're my friend or not," he told him in an almost desperate tone.

"I don't need to answer that question," Sherlock said with a little smirk. He was just messing with John because he liked to see him get irritated, then he would fix everything with some amazing thing he would think of.

John set his jaw and almost glared at Sherlock. "Well then," John said flatly. 'If he's not answering me than he must be hiding something,' John thought to himself. "I guess we aren't friends."

Sherlock stopped smirking and almost frowned at the others statement but quickly made his face into the stone structure that it usually was. "Of course," he said not really meaning the words but respecting John's decision all the same.

John nodded once and turned on his heal. He no longer could look at the tall genius, he wished that he would have put up a fight and told him that he wanted to be his friend but clearly he didn't. 'For once Sally Donovan was right,' John thought bitterly as he walked to the other end of the line.

The blond felt this sinking feeling that he did something wrong but quickly pushed it away. He was angry that he let himself believe he had one good friend when all the other wanted was an underline he could boss around and play with.

John knew that people heard their conversation earlier and knew that it would spread around the school like wild fire. What he didn't know was that people would come up to him and insult Sherlock like John would laugh along with them. But he didn't, he was angry with what everyone said about the teen even if they weren't friends anymore. He didn't want the school to think that he hated, even if he believed he did, because in reality he didn't hate the kid at all.

In his politics class he couldn't look Mycroft in the eye in fear of being killed y an over protective brother. He had to keep his head down and just copy what he heard.

When the phone rang in the class and Mycroft answered it the classed started to whisper quietly. This kid, Jack, to John's left started talking about Sherlock to the person in front of him. John wondered if he knew Mycroft was his brother, most likely not.

"My personal opinion about the freak is that he should just kill himself and leave us all alone. It would definitely make the world a better place," he said in a laughing tone to his buddy who nodded in agreement.

John clenched his fist tight and turned to face the kid. "What did you say?" he asked holding back a low growl.

Jack turned to him. "All I said was that freak should kill himself for the sake of the world," he told him not seeing the anger rising in John.

That was the last straw for John; he couldn't take all the crap being said. "That's what I thought," he said calmly before lunging at the other. He got in a few punches before someone else pulled him off and started hitting him. John lifted the lighter boy off of him and stood getting in a fighting stance. "Does anyone else have anything to say about Sherlock?" he asked turning to everyone. He caught sight of Mycroft who was now off the phone.

"You three office now," he ordered.

John lowered his fist and licked the blood off his lip. He gave everyone one last glance before walking out of the room and to the headmasters.

John was alone sitting outside the headmaster's office, one of the other kids were getting there lecture from Lestrade. He rubbed his sore knuckles and hung his head, his head was pounding and his lip just didn't want to stop bleeding.

He heard voices down the hall and slowly lifted his head to see who was talking. He recognized the two figures as the Holmes brothers, he caught the younger one eyes and quickly looked away not wanting to see him.

John saw Sherlock's shoes and heard him asked him why he was there. "I'm in trouble," he answered angrily.

"Why did you get into a fight?" Sherlock asked him.

John was about to asked him how he knew he was in a fight, but didn't because he knew how he knew. He didn't look at the genius when he answered with a simple, "Because."

Sherlock paused for a second before telling him that they needed to talk.

'Ha, what is there to talk about,' John said to himself. "About what?" he asked trying to keep his voice in control. "You made it very clear this morning; I don't need you to explain to me why." But he wasn't sure if anything that happened this morning was very clear at all.

"John you're my friend and we need to talk," Sherlock told him. "I don't care what I said this morning."

John swallowed hard and looked up at him. 'Maybe he didn't mean what he said,' he thought before telling him why he got into a fight.

Sherlock nodded and sat down next to him. "John I'm sorry for this morning," he told him sincerely. "I wasn't sure what you were trying to get at so I was just trying to irritate you."

John chuckled; he should have asked if he really wasn't his friend after that. "It's okay," he whispered. "It's just that Sally said…"

"Donovan?" Sherlock asked with a huff. "Don't ever listen to her she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Well what she did say sounded like it was the truth," John told him. "She said you only want to be "friends" with me to do things for you and keep you entertained. That's defiantly not true right?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "John, you do entertain me and you do stuff for me but that's not why I became your friend. I'm your friend because you're interesting and you could at least hold up half of a conversation," he explained with a laugh.

"Thanks I guess," John said laughing a little also. "Did you really make a girl cry?"

Sherlock waved his hand with annoyance. "All I told Sally was that I didn't like her but wanted her to give me the keys to Anderson's desk," he told him. "She had a huge crush on me at the time and used to send me letters all the time on holiday."

"Sally liked you at some point?" John asked in amazement. "And you turning her down is the reason she hates you?"

"That and the fact that I keep bringing up her sleeping with the teacher," Sherlock said with a smile. "She doesn't like me saying it. I think she's afraid I'll tell someone."

"But you won't because?" John asked trailing off so Sherlock could finish.

"It's idiotic," Sherlock sighed.

John laughed and patted Sherlock on the knee and told him, "That would be your reason for not exploiting a teacher and a student affair."

**Hope you guys liked that chapter. And yeah if you didn't notice already I had no clue what I was doing so if it's good it was completely by accident. I swear I am sorry if it's good. The chapter is good IFF I did it by accident, that's sort of almost like a math term he, he, he. Well yeah that's all folks, oh I also introduced my friend to Sherlock and she had the same reaction to the ending of the series like most of you probably had so I am happy. BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I hope you like the upcoming chapter. Got to do this short because I really need to get off. See ya. **

Sherlock officially hated Sundays, no one ever did anything on Sundays and that was horrible. He wished someone would wake up and realize he was bored, maybe then he could have a semi interesting day. He glanced over to John who was still sprawled out on his bed barely making a sound as he slept. He wanted him up and now so they could talk, well so he could talk and John could listen. He heaved a loud sigh but that didn't stir the other teen at all.

Sherlock tried many other noises but they failed as well. He stood from his bed and sauntered over to the other one and grabbed John's foot that was poking out from under his thin blanket. He yanked the limb and before John could yell out he was on the cold floor. "What the heck Sherlock?" John yelled standing up and rubbing his back. He looked behind him at the clock on the bed side table. "It's four o'clock in the morning why am I up?"

"I'm bored," Sherlock stated simply like it was a reasonable response. "Will you come outside with me?"

John looked at him like he was crazy. He rubbed his tired eyes and sighed heavily. "Do I have time to put a shirt on?" he asked slipping on his shoes.

Sherlock looked around the room and picked up a shirt from the floor and threw it to his friend. "Hurry up," he said as he pulled on his own shoes, he's been dressed for over an hour now so there wasn't much that he needed to do.

John put the shirt on in a hurry and noticed that it was longer than his usual shirts. "Sherlock this is your shirt," he pointed out as he followed the taller teen out of the bedroom. The door shut behind him and he jumped remembering something. "I forgot my coat, and my key."

Sherlock sighed and searched his pockets for his key as well and noticed they weren't there. He looked up at John and frowned. "On a scale of one to ten how mad do you think you would be if I didn't have my key either?" he asked using his best innocent look on him.

"I would say five because you know how to pick locks so you can just get in that way," John told him.

Sherlock looked down at the lock and looked back up to the blond. He got down onto his knees and pulled out an old gift card, John watched him as he stuck out his tongue just a little as he concentrated. Sherlock didn't want to admit that he was still learning how to pick locks with this kind of tool that would most likely make him look like a fool.

After five minutes of Sherlock trying to get their door open John threw his hands up in the air and groaned. "You know what I don't care, come on we'll just have to wait for Mrs. Hudson to get up," he told the other grabbing him by the back of his coat and started to drag him away. "That only means that you'll have to eat breakfast with me."

"She won't be sleeping in that long," Sherlock stated as he righted himself up and walked on his own. "We won't be out there long either."

Sherlock led them outside and to the side of the school that no one went near. He sat down and pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a small lighter. He sighed in relief and relaxed just a little, he looked up at his friend who was shivering but was still glaring at him. "What?" he asked sending smoke up into the air.

"Why do you smoke?" John asked rubbing his arms for warmth.

"It helps me think," Sherlock stated sliding his eyes shut.

"Yeah but it ruins your lungs and eventually you won't be able to breathe properly," John pointed out to him.

Sherlock opened his eyes again and saw that John held his hands on his waist which reminded him of his mother when she was mad at him. "Breathing's dull," he told him smoothly.

John watched the smoke swirl around the other's head in the soft light of the moon. "Watching you kill yourself is dull," he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Then don't watch," Sherlock told him smirking.

John rolled his eyes and turned around. He went back to rubbing his arms bouncing on his feet trying to keep his blood moving so he would get warm. "Why did you take me out here anyway?" he asked. He felt warm fabric cover his shoulders and he turned around.

Sherlock stood there without his coat and gave John a small smile. "I enjoy company when I go out, even if it is to the side of the school," he told him and sat back down to finish his smoke. John was about to take it off and give it back to his friend when he waved his hand. "Just wear it I'll be fine."

John dropped his shoulders and slinked his arms through the sleeves instantly feeling better in the long coat that reached his heals. On Sherlock the coat usually reached the top of his calves, which just proved how much shorter John was. "Well I'm not much company when I can barely think straight," said John with a laugh as he sat down next to the other.

"You're doing fine," Sherlock said.

"I haven't done anything," John pointed out.

Sherlock smiled and turned his head. "Exactly," he said and grounded out his cigarette. "Now do you think they're serving breakfast at this hour?"

John shook his head and laughed. "I think the convenient store might be open in town," he told him as he stood also. "Would you like to take the bike and go check?"

Sherlock shook his head and grabbed the other's sleeve and pulled in the direction of town. "It's a beautiful night let's take a walk," he said as he lead the way.

They walked in silence till John staring got to Sherlock and he had to ask what was wrong. "Why do you keep staring at me?" he asked slipping his cold hands into his pants pocket.

"You're acting weird tonight, or this morning, are you sick?" John asked giving him one of his worried looks.

"No John," he said plainly. He really wished that he had his coat back because it was ten times warmer that his dress shirt and thin pants. "I just felt like taking a walk."

"You seem nicer than usual," John pointed out. "I think you are sick and you just won't say."

"No you're sick and dying," Sherlock said in a cold tone.

John stopped dead in his tracks and almost stopped breathing too. "What?" he asked scared.

"Joking," Sherlock said flatly as he kept walking. "See I'm not sick."

John rolled his eyes. "You almost gave me a heart attack," he said as he caught up. "Don't just tell somebody that they're going to die especially if it isn't true."

"Fine Doctor," Sherlock drawled. A thought popped into his head as he remembered something. "John in my right pocket are my gloves can you get them for me?"

John checked the right pocket. "They're not in there," he said as he then checked the left one, "or in that one."

Sherlock cursed himself for forgetting them also. "Are you sure they're not in there?" he asked giving John a good stare down.

"Sherlock I am not that oblivious," he told him. "Unless you're pockets are bigger on the inside then they are not in there." Sherlock nodded and crossed his arms so he had his hands under his armpits for warmth. "Do you want your jacket back?"

"No you need it more than I do," Sherlock said. "It's just my hands are cold right now I'll be fine till we get back to the school."

They reached the convenient store a little while later and Sherlock happily bought both of them a hot chocolate.

**Hey guys I am currently going through a withdrawal, I need Donna back on Doctor Who or I might hurt someone. Oh well that was it. Yeah well um… BYE! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, what's up? I am now posting this chapter because I will not be on the computer till Sunday. I hope you like it and all that jazz. See ya.**

John sat down besides Sherlock as he sipped at his warm drink. He looked at the grey sun rise and sighed in content. He felt like he didn't wake up at four o'clock in the morning just so his friend wouldn't be alone when he smoked a cigarette. Or that the same friend also forgot his key to the room and couldn't pick the lock so they could get back in. John didn't even feel like he was cold anymore, thanks to Sherlock's jacket. He smiled and glanced over to the taller boy, he seemed to be relaxed but then again it was Sherlock so he could just be putting on an act. "Sherlock?" John asked just above a whisper.

"Hm," Sherlock hummed not opening his eyes. He almost looked like he was sleeping.

John smiled and looked back to the sky that promised a cold day no matter if the sun showed its face or not. "Nothing," he sighed and took another long sip of his hot chocolate. He had no idea what he was going to say to the teen, he forgot the moment he said his name. Everything seemed to be slipping away from his mind as he leaned further back on the bench hitting Sherlock's arm that was lying over the back of the chair.

John didn't know how much time has passed since then been in the park but when Sherlock stood up and stretched and threw away his empty cup his own cocoa was gone and his fingers were going numb against without the warmth of the cup. "Are you ready to go back?" Sherlock asked rubbing his hands together trying to get them warm again. John nodded and silently followed Sherlock in the direction of the school.

John noticed a crowd of people outside the school as they came up over the hill; they stared up at the building that had smoke rising from where the mess hall was. John looked at Sherlock with a curiously before running to the closest person to him. He tapped the person on the shoulder to get his attention. "What happened?" he asked gazing up at the smoke that seemed to ruin the beautiful sky.

The other person turned around and gave him a funny look. "Something in the kitchen caught on fire they evacuated the school till the fires are put out," he told him. He gave John once last look before turning back to the school mumbling something or another.

John raised an eyebrow and looked down at what he was wearing, pajama pants, boots that used to be his fathers, Sherlock's purple dress shirt along with his coat. 'I do kind of look ridicules,' he thought before turning to Sherlock. "Kitchen got caught on fire," he told him.

Sherlock nodded and scanned the crowd of people. "I heard," he said blankly as he quickly scanned the whole crowd taking in everyone. His head stopped on one spot in particular and he started heading in that direction shoving his way through the large group.

John quickly followed him apologizing in his wake. He was following close so when Sherlock suddenly stopped he ran into his back. "Sorry," he mumbled and stepped over to his side. "Mrs. Hudson!" He seemed really happy to see the head of the house.

The older lady smiled at him and looked down at her clip board. "I can now mark you two off, I thought I was going have to send a search squad out for you," she told them with a laugh. "You didn't show up for roll call."

"Can we get into the dorms?" Sherlock asked ignoring her statement and getting to the reason he came over for.

Mrs. Hudson shook her head and looked back at the school. "They don't want to risk anything, they may even send you lot home," she informed them with a small frown. "They want to start the holiday a week sooner. It all depends on the damage done, I don't think they will."

"Alright," Sherlock nodded and grabbed John by the sleeve and started pulling him away from the head of the house.

"We aren't going into the school are we?" John asked worried. Sherlock shook his head and just continued pulling him. "What you're actually going to obey something?"

Sherlock didn't stop but said, "Sometimes it's smart to not go into a burning building," he told him with a sarcastic tone. "Now is one of those times."

They stopped just under a tree and Sherlock turned to him. The tall genius seized John by the shoulders and leaned his back him up against him; he stuffed his hands in his coat pockets and sighed. John instantly went red and started looking around at the other people who didn't seem to be paying any attention to them. "Sherlock what are you doing?" he hissed embarrassed beyond belief.

"Keeping warm," Sherlock mumbled leaning his head on John's shoulder.

John shook his head and tried to slow his racing heart. "If you were that cold why didn't you just ask for the jacket back?" John asked.

Sherlock shook his head making his dark curls tickle John's neck. "Then you would be cold and that would not be good for either of us, you're quite crabby when you're cold," Sherlock explained keeping his head down.

"I don't get crabby," John defended his self horribly. He looked up to the skies and mouthed a why; he just didn't understand Sherlock and his little quarks sometimes. "Sherlock people are going to talk," John pointed out to him trying to get the point across. "They're going to think we're dating, again." He was thinking back to the time Mrs. Hudson thought they were going on a date together. Of course Sherlock didn't know about that, he never would either if John had anything to say about it.

Sherlock snorted and lifted his head. "Let them, they're all idiots anyway," he said sending glares to the group of kids who still didn't notice the two.

"I'm not going to have a date for the rest of the year," John mumbled throwing his arms in the air. His love life was slowly dwindling every moment he spent with the other kid.

"Well you're still standing here," Sherlock told him with a smirk placed nicely on his face. "You could have pulled away but you didn't."

John felt his cheeks go red again and cursed himself, he was right he could have moved away if he truly wanted to but he didn't. "So are you warm at least?" he asked feeling defeated. Sherlock offered him a small noise that was most likely a yes. John nodded and with cheeks still flushed he gently put his hands in the pockets so they were next to Sherlock's.

"Very warm," Sherlock said and wrapped his freezing cold fingers around John's.

**Hey guys, so did you like the chapter? I know it was short but when I first rote it, it was much shorter and I already had my ending line, so I added in some things to make it a little longer. Well as you can see I barely made it over the thousand word mark I always shoot for, so yeah it's short just like me. Deal with it, just kidding. BYE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey my wonderful readers, I hope you enjoyed your time off from reading this unless of course you read it again, if you did, good for you. Well that's all I really have to say. I'm going to start the chapter now, hope you enjoy it. See ya. **

Sherlock packed a few of his things into his trunk. He looked over to John's bed and to the suitcase that was packed the night before. The blond wasn't in the room, at the moment he was with his new girlfriend helping her pack and planning their holiday so they could hang out. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his trunk.

He was doing what he normally did during Christmas time, catch up on more important things that did not involve school and have his family dinner. Family from all over came to the Holmes estate for about a week, all depending on whom they were and where they came from.

Sherlock enjoyed seeing most of his family; well the people on his mother's side were the ones he really liked talking to. His great grandfather on his father's side was fun to hang around. He mellowed out a bit after his great grandmother died ten years ago. Sherlock knew even before his mother told him that his grandpa Holmes was going to die soon, he figured out that his heart wasn't what it used to be years before the doctors found anything wrong with it.

The teen was pulled from his thoughts by his roommate entering the room followed by a small blond girl. He turned to look at them before returning to his packing. "John," he said before John opened the door again.

"Yeah," John stopped and looked at his best friend.

Sherlock swallowed and turned around again. "My family throws a dinner party every year for Christmas, just a get together with family and friends. I was wondering if you would like to attend," he told him feeling confident.

John smiled and was about to answer when the blond girl tugged on his hand and gave him some sort of look. John dropped his smile and put on one that was usually found on Sherlock's face. "I can't," he told him but Sherlock knew he was lying. Watson nodded and left the room, well he was more like dragged out of the room by the thing attached to his hand.

Sherlock stared at the door with a small glare. He knew that girl was up to something and was forcing John to say no. He went back to his packing, pushing his things in with more force than it needed. He knew he shouldn't be mad, if it was another person he wouldn't have been mad but for some reason he felt something special towards John. He shook himself and tried to think about something else but for once his brain wasn't listening to him.

John had other friends, and he knew that. If the blond had "plans" with his other friends then he shouldn't make a fuss about it. "It's only a lousy party anyway," he stated aloud slamming his trunk shut and sat on top of it.

He took out his phone and started searching for things that would mildly interest him. Anything that had to do with a murder, a robbery, or even muggings, any of those things would do to help him. After finding nothing he tossed the thing to the side and groaned loudly. 'What is wrong with the world?' he thought. 'Not enough people committing crimes any more let alone good ones.'

A light knock brought Sherlock out of his boredom for a second as he tried to deduce who was at the door. He opened his eyes and sighed heavily. "Come in Mrs. Hudson," he called out to the little old lady who was on the other side of the door.

Mrs. Hudson came in quietly and smiled brightly as she laid eyes on the genius. "Hello dear, I got you and John a present for Christmas," she said and handed him a colorful box.

Sherlock looked at it and noted that she didn't have another. 'Two presents in one then,' he thought as he turned it over in his hands. He gave her a small smile and gave her a hug. "Thank you Mrs. Hudson," he said and put the box next to him. "I'll open if when John comes back."

Mrs. Hudson nodded and looked around. "Yes of course. What has he been up to this past week I haven't seen him around much?" she asked frowning slightly. "Did you two have another fight?"

"No," he said dully. "He just found another helpless girl that needs his attention."

Mrs. Hudson didn't miss the annoyance in Sherlock's tone. She patted him gently on the shoulder before saying, "He'll come around." She left him alone yet again before he could say anything back.

"I hope so," he mumbled as he stood up.

He felt a wave of tiredness wash over him and he sat down quickly on his bed. He hasn't been sleeping properly and now that was taking a toll on his body. He lay down and grabbed the box to try and delay sleep a little more.

He kept turning the box in his hands looking at it from all angles trying to figure out what it was before he even removed the wrapping paper. His eyes kept shutting and eventually he was unable to fight it off anymore and fell asleep.

The next morning when he woke up he was granted with the lovely sight of his brother standing over his bed. The older Holmes had a small piece of paper in his hands and a frown on his face. "I see Watson won't be attending our dinner," he said as he handed the other the note.

Sherlock grabbed if from his hands frustrated and read it aloud, "'I'm sorry I can't make it to the party, I have family to visit. –John Watson. '" He threw the note to the floor and grabbed his coat. "Why does he continue to lie to me?" he asked, his voice shaking a little. He cursed himself for looking so vulnerable in front of his brother, the one thing he didn't want to do.

Mycroft didn't say anything as he watched Sherlock pull on his coat angrily. "Your things are in the care waiting. We have to get going now," he told him as he glanced at his watch. "Mummy is waiting."

Sherlock set his emotions aside and was happy to ignore them for the holiday. Maybe when he came back to school everything would be cleared up and he wouldn't have to be angry so much. He set his face into a stone look and led the way out of the room.

Mycroft smiled at the other's back, he felt like he was going to have to intervene just a little with his brother's life. Of course he couldn't tell him he was doing it or he would never hear the end of it.

**So…did you like it? I know this was also short but the next one will be much longer I promise. I just hope you guys liked it because I'll feel bad if I let you down. I hope I didn't. BYE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm going to tell you this now. I am horrible with starting relationships, well anything that goes along with a relationship really. So this chapter is most likely going to be weird. I hope you like it and everything. See ya.**

John sat in the library looking at a book, not reading just looking at the pages. He wanted people to think he was reading so they wouldn't disturb him as he thought. He really needed to think what happened two days ago over. He was trying to avoid the person involved in the thing that happened two days ago, but now that he thought about it the library was not the best spot to hide from him.

Sherlock's actions on the day of the fire really confused him, his own actions confused him. He didn't know why he gave in so easily to the genius and didn't pull away when he was using him as a personal heating post. He knew he felt something when Sherlock practically held him, something he knew he shouldn't have felt towards his best friend.

He groaned and dropped his head in the book he was "reading".

"It looks like someone is having a hard time reading a word," said a girl from across the table.

John lifted his head and gave her a weird look. "What?" he asked dumbly.

She laughed, stood up and walked over to his side and sat down next to him. "You've been staring at the same page for the last ten minutes or so," she told him. She lifted the book and checked out the cover. "Amazing book of bees?"

John shut his eyes and rubbed his face, it was another Sherlock thing. He took it out the week before and John must have somehow remembered that when he randomly chose it. "My friend likes them," he told her. "I don't know why I actually got it." He shut the book and pushed it away.

The girl laughed again. "Well that could be a reason why you're not reading it," she stated. "Jane Drought." She held out her hand to the other.

"John Watson," he announced shaking her hand with a smile. 'Hey at least Sherlock's off my mind…sort of,' he thought to himself.

"Oh I know," Jane said. She laughed at John's face and brushed his hand lightly. "Everyone knows Sherlock Holmes's only friend, especially after what you did."

"What did I do?" John asked worried. He couldn't for remember what he could have done to make the whole school know who he was even if you paid him.

"You wailed on that kid that said something about Holmes," Jane informed him.

John nodded. "Oh yeah that," he sighed. "I was having a really bad day. I don't usually fight."

"Yeah you really don't look like a fighter, more like a cuddly teddy bear," she told him and laughed.

John felt weird after that not really sure what to say so he laughed along with her. "I'll take that as a compliment," he told her.

Jane placed her hand on his and her laughing died out. "Hey are you doing anything tomorrow?" she asked.

John shook his head. "I don't think so why?" he asked her trying to keep his hand from pulling away. He didn't want to seem rude.

"Well," she sang, "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out or something."

John shrugged and stood up from his chair. "I guess," he said nonchalantly.

Jane's smile widened. "Okay, I'll meet you outside the library at around eleven is that alright?" she asked. She hugged John and squealed once he said yes. "Oh I can't wait."

"Me either," John laughed trying to walk away. "I have to get going."

"Bye," she waved her fingers at him and watched him walk away.

The next day John met Jane outside of the library at eleven on the dot. She told him that they were going on a walk around the school and maybe to town. He didn't care what really happened as long as he could continue to think.

They walked around the school a couple a times. Jane just continued on talking about her school year so far and how her friends were oh so funny. "John are you listening?" she asked him as they started their walk to town.

"Yes of course," he lied.

"I asked how you year has been going so far," she told him.

John nodded and thought back to the best school year he's had so far. "It's been great so far. Sherlock's been keeping me entertained," he said with a laugh.

"How?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well sometimes when he's working on an experiment he will think aloud and I can get to see how that magnificent brain rolls. He also has students asking for his help to solve things, and on occasion he would work out a case for the police and tell them where to find someone or something," he explained with a wide smile set on his face and was not planning to move anytime soon.

Jane frowned a little. "You think about him a lot don't you?" she asked grabbing his hand.

John tensed up at the sudden contact and glanced at her. "Well he's really the only person I hang out with anymore, so he's a big part of my life," he told her scratching the back of his neck.

She nodded and looked up at him. "John would you like to go out with me sometime?" she asked nervously.

John let go of her hand and ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times. "You know what I just remembered I have somewhere to be," he lied to her. "I'll get back to you tomorrow."

Jane dropped her shoulders in defeat and nodded sadly. "Okay," she mumbled. "Can you at least walk me back to my room?"

John did walk her back to her room. They were standing at her door both looking at each other awkwardly. "So are you coming over tomorrow?" she asked as she played with her skirt. "Maybe you could help me pack."

"Yeah I'll come by tomorrow," he told her and left quickly afterwards.

Once back in his room he sat down on his bed and watched Sherlock move around the small place. "I'm going to be gone most of tomorrow," John announced out of the blue.

Sherlock turned to look at him with a questioning look. "Found another girl have you?" he asked. "I don't know why everyone dates it seems like such a waste of time."

John rubbed his mouth to hide his frown. "So you're telling me you aren't interesting in dating anyone?" he asked.

"Girlfriends just seem to get in the way of more important things," he explained. "I would rather devote my life to work than a relationship."

"Oh," John sighed and lay down on his back. "I don't think relationships are a waste of time. If you find the right person then they would understand your little quarks, maybe even help you with your work if you needed it."

Sherlock waved his hand at him and fell on his bed dramatically. "I don't need anyone to help me with my work. Why would I need to start dating someone if they are not needed?" he asked.

John rolled his eyes. "Because you like them," he told him. "Not everything is about work Sherlock."

"It is for me," he simply said. "I'm not looking for a relationship anyway."

John's heart dropped. He was hoping he would get something out of Sherlock. Maybe hint at the one thing he wanted, but the genius didn't seem to get it. He rolled his eyes and flipped over onto his side so he was facing away from the other teen. "Good night," he said dryly as he stared at the wall.

"It's four o'clock John," Sherlock pointed out. "You don't go to sleep that early."

"What do you know you don't sleep," he snapped.

"You still have your shoes on," he stated.

John growled and sat up. "I don't care just let me sleep," he told him and kicked off his shoes. He lay back down and stared up at the ceiling.

Sherlock looked at him then back to his desk then back to him again. "What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked quietly.

John slowly rolled his head so he was looking at his friend. "I'm going to help my girlfriend out with her packing," he answered with a sigh.

Sherlock turned back to his desk. "I hope you have fun," he said. He looked around and grabbed his coat. "I'll be out."

John mumbled a farewell and dropped his head onto his pillow. He grabbed his phone and texted Jane asking her if she wanted to go see a movie. He was almost scared when his phone went off seconds later with a yes.

On his way to meet the blond he bumped into Mrs. Hudson. "Hello John," she said cheerily. "Where's Sherlock?" She looked around him like the six foot tall man was behind him.

John shrugged his shoulders and looked around also. "He should be around here somewhere," he told her.

"Okay," she said and looked at him with a small frown. "Well you tell him I said hi when you see him next."

John nodded and started his journey to the girls' dorm again. He reached her door and paused before knocking. He felt bad for doing this; he usually didn't date someone to forget about someone else. It just didn't sit right in his stomach. He shook himself trying to get rid of the guilty feeling and knocked on the door.

Jane answered and bounced out looking like she threw on makeup in the ten minutes it took for him to walk over to the dorms. She smiled and him and grabbed his hand. "What about that thing that you had to do?" she asked as she started dragging John away.

John swallowed and tried to keep up. "I finished it sooner than I thought I would. So I thought about you and decided I would like to take you up on the offer of going out," he told her.

"Oh," she cooed. "You're so sweet."

Jane held onto John's arm as they walked out of the theater. "That was such a good movie," she sang and started swaying them back and forth. "I like the part where the guy proposed to her on the plane."

John laughed and agreed. "Yeah that was a nice part," he lied. In reality he hated the movie; he wasn't into the romantic types at all. He bit his lip and looked up to the sky. "Are you enjoying your night with me so far?" he asked not taking his eyes off the magnificent stars.

Jane looked at him and stopped walking. "What are you thinking about?" she asked trying to get him to look at her.

"I just want to know if you're enjoying your night," he told her. He slowly dropped his head and smiled at him. "Is that bad of me to ask?"

She shook her head and pulled on his arm so they would start walking again. "I am having a great time," she told him.

John didn't like being pulled around so much but didn't say anything to her. "That's good," he whispered.

His phone vibrated and it startled him. He fished it out of his pocket with his hand that wasn't taken hostage and checked the message. "I forgot this went off during the movie," he mumbled.

**Do you know where my pen is? –SH**

John laughed and shook his head. He was getting ready to text him back, because of course he knew where his pen was, but his phone was taken out of his hands. He looked around for a second like he dropped it before he looked up at Jane who was reading the message with a frown. "I'm pretty sure he can find it himself," she told him and handed back his phone.

John frowned and shrugged. "Probably not," he told her. "He's weird like that, he can find a criminal but if he was looking for something like a pen it's like it doesn't even matter."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Typical freak," she mumbled. John gave her a weird look and asked her what she said. "Nothing."

John nodded. He knew she was lying but didn't call her out on it. "It looks like we're here," he said once they reached her room. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Jane nodded frantically. "Yes make sure you're here early or I might have to punish you," she warned playfully. John sent her a nervous smile. "Well…"

John swallowed. "Well what?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" she asked. "I mean it is sort of our first date, and I think that's what people normally do on first dates."

John made an 'oh' face and quickly pecked her on her cheek. "Well I'll get going now," he told her quickly and left before anything else could happen.

He entered his room quickly and threw his jacket on his bed. He forcefully pulled out his suitcase and dropped it on the bed. He opened it and started packing his cloths. Something caught his eyes and he stopped for a second. Sherlock's pen was right where he knew it was, on his bed. He grabbed it and walked over to Sherlock who paid him no attention and put it next to his hand. Sherlock's hand darted over to it and picked it up. Not expecting any thank you John went back to his packing.

John knew he was looking at him; he had that usual burning sensation on the back of his neck. He clenched his school tie and sighed. "Stop looking at me like that," he told him not turning around.

"Like what?" Sherlock asked smoothly.

"Like you're deducing me," he answered.

"I can't," he told him. "You don't like her do you?"

John frowned again and turned back around. "Of course I like her Sherlock," he lied to him. He knew the genius could see right through his ruse though. "She's a very nice girl."

Sherlock sighed and didn't say anything further. John was thankful for that and decided he would get some sleep. He quickly changed he laid down so he was facing away from the small desk light and shut his eyes.

The next morning he woke up with a splitting headache. Throughout the night Sherlock thought it would be a good idea to practice his violin skills. He would play, wake John up keep him up for twenty minutes then stop, after John fell back asleep he would wait about thirty minutes and then start playing again. John glared at the back of his roommates head. He got up and changed into his day cloths, he got out of the room quickly because he knew if he didn't he probably would strangle Sherlock who looked like he was going to start playing his violin again.

"John," Jane said for the fourth time. "Are you really that tired?"

John tried to suppress a yawn and nodded. "I was kept up all night by Sherlock," he told her. "He wouldn't stop playing his violin."

Jane shrugged. "Why don't you tell him to stop?" she asked.

"That would be like asking a wall to move," he said blandly. "Sherlock is very stubborn."

Jane sighed and gave her boyfriend a pointed look. "You need to stand up for yourself and tell him that you are not to be walked over," she told him sternly.

John shrugged. "Like I said he's stubborn," he said again. He felt his pocket for his phone and sat up quickly. "Oh crap."

"What?" Jane asked worried.

"I forgot my phone in my room and my mum is supposed to call to tell me when she's picking me up," John explained as he stood up from her bed. "I'll be back."

Jane grabbed his hand and held him back for a second. "I'll go with you," she purred.

John shuddered, she really was weird. "Okay," he said nervously.

After John found his phone, and made sure nobody called, Sherlock stopped him and asked if he wanted to join his family for an annual Christmas dinner.

John suddenly felt extremely happy. He was about to answer when Jane tugged on his hand. She shook her head ever so slightly so Sherlock couldn't see. John cleared his throat, he didn't want to make her mad, and turned back to Sherlock with a blank look. "I can't," was all he said and was pulled out of the room by the girl.

When they were back in Jane's room she dropped his hand and his frown deepened. "You did it," she said proudly.

"Did what?" John asked exasperated.

"You didn't let him walk over you," she told him stepping back a little.

John threw his hands up in the air. "He was just asking if I wanted to hang out for Christmas," he pointed out. "I'm pretty sure he wasn't forcing me to do it." If she was telling him not to let Sherlock walk over him then why was he letting her?

Jane snaked her arms around John's neck and kissed him. "Because pumpkin I want to hang out with you that day," she said to him with the most innocent tone she could come up with.

John didn't feel better, he didn't like the way she worked at all or the nickname she gave him. 'Note to self make sure she never calls me that again,' he thought as he lay down on her bed again. He shook his head and just kept telling himself that this was so he didn't feel sad about not being able to be with Sherlock, for the greater good.

Twenty minutes later John got a text from Sherlock.

**Your girlfriend is mean**

John would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that said girlfriend was lying next to him. Jane took his phone out of his hand and read the text.

"What a jerk," she shouted throwing the phone to the side.

John cringed as he heard his only luxury item hit the wall. "It probably wasn't him, see he didn't sign it," he pointed out. "Someone must have gotten a hold of his phone and thought they were texting someone else."

"Don't defend him," she snapped. "You text him back and tell him off."

John grabbed his phone and made sure she wasn't looking at what he was texting. He sent a quick text to his sister so it looked like he was telling Sherlock off. "He's not a jerk," he mumbled. "Well he's a jerk in a nice way."

Jane frowned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I forgive you," she said. "I'm also happy that you yelled at him. Let me see what you said."

John shook his head and put his phone in his pocket. "Let's not continue with this okay, let's just relax," he told her in a calming tone. "I don't want to see you mad."

Jane smiled and gave him another kiss. "I'm so happy that I have you," she said and snuggled closer into his side.

When John left she pouted and tried to hold him back so he would go. John laughed, not sure what else to do, and told her he was tired and needed to get some sleep so he was up when his mom came. She reluctantly let go and let him leave.

He slammed his room's door and flopped down onto his bed. He glanced around the room and for a second wondered where Sherlock was. He saw him sleeping on his bed, most likely couldn't stay up after the long week.

He had his phone on his chest and John laughed. The teen probably sent the text when he was so tired he didn't know what he was doing.

John stood up and shuffled over to his friend's bed. He sat down on the corner and stared at him quietly. He really did want to meet the rest of the Holmes family and see what they were like. "They all can't be stalkers," he laughed as he thought about Mycroft.

He grabbed a piece of paper and jotted down a note. He should have just told Jane he was going but that would upset her and he would be short a distraction. He rubbed his face hard and stood up. He felt bad for using her like that but he didn't know what else to do. When you like a person who would never like you back then you should just try and move on. Jane was him trying to move on even if he did just discover his feelings for the other teen.

He groaned loudly knowing that he could be as loud as he wanted and Sherlock wouldn't wake up. He fell dramatically on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm going insane," he mumbled. "And it's his entire fault."

**I hope you guys like the chapter. I know I liked it, except I strongly dislike Jane. I don't know why I make all his girlfriends mean. Anyway like I said this one would be longer. It's about two thousand words longer. Yay! Yeah, so John likes Sherlock that's good. I'm pretty sure Sherlock likes John to but I'm not sure. Again I hope you liked it. BYE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HI people, what's up? I got a new chapter up. We all can cheer for that right? Well I hope you like it. See ya.**

Sherlock examined the glass slide under his microscope that he was given two years ago on his birthday. It saved him many times from the boredom that seemed to want to consume him every so often.

The doorbell rang and Sherlock ignored it. He was only shaken out of his thoughts as his window flew open. He turned just in time to see his great grandfather climb over the window sill and fall to the floor. He stared at the older man who groaned and sat up.

He rubbed his shoulder and looked up. "That was easier to do when I was a lad," he told Sherlock.

"I would assume so," Sherlock simply said. "Were you the one at the door?"

The older Holmes shrugged his shoulders and stood up. "No that was your Aunt Jenny."

Sherlock eyes widen. "Did she bring the twins?" he asked looking at the door worryingly.

Henry didn't say a word; he just went over to the door and locked it. "What are you working on anyway?" he asked gesturing towards the microscope he was hunched over minutes ago.

Sherlock looked back into it like he was reminding himself what he was doing. "There was mold growing on a shoe outside and I was trying to figure things out about it," he explained.

Henry pulled up a stool and sat down next to his grandson. He grabbed a beaker and starting working with some chemicals that were on the desk. "What have you learned so far?" he asked absentmindedly.

Sherlock didn't look up as he started his list of facts. "I haven't figured out what kind of mold it is but I know it is completely harmless. I also know that it is over two months old."

"Hm," Henry offered, "very good. Now will you hold this for me?"

Sherlock grabbed the test tube and watched as the clear liquid swirled around. Henry poured another liquid into the beaker. I bubbled up to the top then fizzled back down to its normal level. He made a hurried hand movement and Sherlock handed the test tube back to him. He poured it in quickly and sat back with a triumphant smile.

"Here Sherlock do me a favor and pour this in there," he said handing the younger Holmes another liquid.

Sherlock did as he was told and poured the liquid in. Once the whole vile was in it exploded sending purple smoke everywhere.

Henry and Sherlock ran for the door unlocking it with ease.

"Sherlock!" his mother yelled with her sister in tow.

"It's harmless," the teen told them.

"Always the problem child isn't he," Jenny pointed out.

"Jenny," Cecilia sighed not happy with her judgment.

"Cecilia it's so nice to see you again," Henry said coughing out the smoke.

Cecilia looked at him for the first time. "Henry did you do this?" she asked.

Henry smiled and bowed. "I had to make an entrance," he told her. "Poor Sherlock was just doing as he was told."

"Very well," she said with a smile. "Come on you two it's time to stop being so anti-social."

They followed Cecilia to the family room where a big tree stood with decorations covering it along with the walls.

"Sherlock," came two conjoined voices.

Sherlock turned to them with a slight glare. "Bridget, Brian," he said in return. "I see you're still going to therapy." He's been in a feud with the two ever since they met when they were babies. The twins would always make fun of Sherlock and poke at him using things he never told anyone; in turn Sherlock used their secrets against them.

The twins snarled at him. "We see you still have no friends," they pointed out still in unison.

"Quite the opposite," Sherlock stated. "I'm pretty sure John would be counted as a friend."

"Imaginary friends don't count," they told him.

Sherlock held his head up and stared down at them. "Been through with them since I was two," he said smoothly.

"What did your own imagination walk out on you?" they laughed.

"How's the tail Bridget?" he shot back. 'An eye for an eye,' he thought.

The girls face went pale. Her bottom lip trembled and Brian hugged her just before she burst into tears.

"How dare you?" Jenny gave him a venomous glare and hugged her two children.

Cecilia gave her shoulder a squeeze. She whispered something into her ear and Jenny nodded. She ushered her children away in the direction of the kitchen. Cecilia then turned to her son. "I would tell you I was disappointed in you if I didn't expect you to do something like that," she said with a frown. "Will it make you happy if I let you stay in your room?" Sherlock gave her a solid nod. She smiled and kissed the top of his curls.

Sherlock turned on his heal and stalked away.

"Does she really have a tail?" he heard Henry asked.

"Not anymore," his mother said as she tried to hide her laugh.

Sherlock paced his room back and forth. He was bored and round out of interesting things to do. The week he's been away from school was horrible. He thought he wasn't going to miss being away from there but John was there and he made things more fun.

He grabbed his phone off his bed and was about to text the blond when someone knocked on his door.

"Sherlock," Mycroft called through the thick oak. "Get your coat we're going to get out tuxes fitted."

Sherlock sighed and slid the mobile into his pocket and grabbed his jacket. He absolutely hated getting his tux fitted. It required him to be still, and at the moment he had too much energy to stay still.

The car ride there Sherlock couldn't stop tapping his fingers on the arm rest. He had his head leaning up against the window and he was staring as the world went by.

"Sherlock stop," Mycroft commanded but Sherlock did it louder. Mycroft rubbed his temples and tried to ignore the sound.

Sherlock started to tap his leg with his other hand. His tapping soon filed the whole car and Mycroft couldn't take it any longer. He reached across the seat with his umbrella and stopped the hands.

Sherlock looked down at the object like it was burning his skin. "Why do you carry that thing with you everywhere you go?" he asked.

"Just in case," Mycroft told him simply.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and continued to stare out the window till they got to the shop. He was standing there with someone measuring his leg length. He twisted his phone in his hand and decided to try and text John again.

**Bored –SH**

He looked down at the lady and tried to deflate his boredom. 'New, and her boyfriend is going to propose very soon,' he thought. His phone buzzed and he smiled.

**Can't help ya there –John Watson**

He shook his head and laughed. He thought for a second about what he was going to say next. He really wanted to see him but he knew with that girl in the picture they probably will be hanging out less.

**What are you doing? –SH**

He had to hold his arms out so they could get measured. The phone buzzed in his hand and the lady sent a glare his way. 'Hates kids,' he thought with a small smile.

"Can you please put that away?" she asked looking at the blackberry.

Sherlock didn't take his eyes off her. "I can't actually," he told her.

"Please sir," she hissed.

Sherlock just ignored her and read the message.

**Waiting for Jane –John Watson**

He frowned and sent him a quick message back.

**I don't like her –SH**

He only had to wait a few second for the other boy to text back.

**Yeah I know you don't –John Watson**

Sherlock laughed, he really didn't hide his displeasure with other people.

**I want you to come this Friday –SH**

He was referring to the dinner party. He saw the way John smiled when he asked if he wanted to go. He was forced to go against his own wishes just because some girl thought it was better for him. He rolled his eyes at the thought of her.

The rest of the time at the shop John didn't text back. Sherlock wondered if he did something wrong, but he knew he didn't all he did was state his own wishes. Then he remembered that his girlfriend was coming over and most likely stopped him from texting so they could make out or something.

When they were getting ready to leave Mycroft slid a piece of paper to the owner and whispered something to him. The owner nodded and tucked the paper in his front pocket. Mycroft turned and walked out of the shop in front of his brother.

"What were you doing there Mycroft?" Sherlock asked catching up with the older one.

Mycroft glanced at him and quickly returned his eyes to the car. "I was just doing a favor for a friend," he told him and got in.

**So yeah that's that chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. We're getting to a point that I already know what I want to do so that's good. I hope you all enjoy your day and if it's night well good night. BYE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey people what's up? I am under strict orders to get this new chapter up soon. So here it is. Hope you enjoy. See ya.**

John's phone buzzed the moment someone knocked on the door. He put the phone on his night stand and made his way to the front door. "I'll get it," he said to his sister when she was about to answer it for him.

She rolled her eyes and sat back down on the couch. John put on a smile and opened the front door. "Hey come on in," he said to Jane and stood to the side to let her through.

Once in his room Jane latched onto his neck and started kissing him. John waited and pulled away. "What?" she asked pulling him to the bed with a sly smirk.

"I thought we were going to the ice cream shop," John said. She gave him one last tug and they dropped onto the bed. John had to brace himself so he wouldn't fall on top of her.

"Change of plans," she stated and tried to kiss him again. "I have a better idea."

John shook his head and pulled himself out of her arms. "Jane we can't do that," he told her.

Jane frowned and crossed her arms. "Why not?" she asked snobbishly.

John looked around trying to find an answer to the question. "Um…because my parents are here," he said then added, "and my sister."

Jane sighed and lay back on his bed. "Fine whatever," she drawled. "Let's go."

She stood up and grabbed John's hand forcefully. She pulled him out of the room and down the stairs. They were out the door and John could hear Harry laughing at his agony.

"Are we going to the ice cream shop?" John asked as she continued to drag him behind her.

Jane stopped and threw his hand down. "No John Watson we are not," she snapped.

John rubbed his wrist that was most likely going to hurt for the rest of the day and gave her a curious look. "Then where are we going?" he asked.

Jane rolled her eyes and leaned up against a wall. "We are going to watch a movie," she told him.

"I don't have enough money for a movie tonight," he told her with a frown.

"You bum," Jane mumbled. "Why did you invite me over if you didn't have any money?"

John was about to point out that she invited herself over but thought better of it. "I had enough money for two ice creams," he said shrugging his shoulders. He really didn't have a lot of money for all the places she wanted to go. "So if you want to go get some we can."

"I don't want ice cream," she yelled.

"Jane calm down," John told her. Other people were staring at them and it was making John uncomfortable. "How about we go back home and watch a movie."

"No," she said quickly. "We're going to get ice cream."

John raised his eyebrows. 'I thought she didn't want ice cream,' he said to himself. 'I'll never understand girls.' He shook his head and followed Jane to the local ice cream shop.

When they reached the counter John pulled out his wallet and asked Jane what she wanted.

"Oh I don't want anything," she said.

John sighed. "Then why did we come here?" he asked putting his wallet away.

"Because you wanted some," she told him.

John got out of line apologizing to the people behind him. "Jane I came here because I thought you would want some not me," he pointed out. Jane put her hands on her hips and turned to him giving him a dirty look.

"Are you calling me fat?" she asked.

John opened his mouth and shut it again not really sure how she got that out of him offering her ice cream. "No of course not," he told her. "You're very pretty."

Jane put up her hand stopping him. "Whatever I'm going home," she said before she stormed out of the shop.

John rubbed his temples and shook his head. "What just happened?" he asked himself. He looked around and saw that some people were still looking at him so he left quickly.

Over the next few days Jane didn't come around to the Watson household and John was so happy he could finally get a breather from her. He was able to lounge around and not have to be pulled around all over the place.

Like now, he was sitting on his couch watching the telly with Harry who couldn't stop laughing at the corny jokes. The doorbell rang and he turned his head to see who was at it. He sighed in relief and got up to answer it.

"Hello is John Watson here?" the man asked looking down at a piece of paper.

John nodded. "I'm John Watson," he told him. The other man held out a large box for him to take.

"What is it?" John asked.

"I don't know," he said and turned to leave. He turned around and said, "I was told not to put it under anything heavy though if that helps."

"Thanks," John said and shut the door.

"What's that?" asked Harry as she came up behind him.

John shrugged his shoulders and turned. "No clue," he said and ran up to his room.

In his room he placed the box gently on his bed. He pulled out a pocket knife from his draw and cut the tape. He pulled back the cardboard to reveal a black tux on the inside with an invitation in the pocket. He took hold of the invitation and read it. He sighed and dropped it on his bed. "I already told Sherlock I wasn't going why would they send me this?" he asked aloud.

Something caught his eye and he turned to his phone. It was beeping read which meant he had an unread text message. 'Oh yeah that text from Sherlock,' he thought. He went to reach for it but his sister barged into his room.

"What did you get?" she asked. Then she laid her eyes on the tux and smiled. "This is nice. Did your girlfriend get it for you?"

"No," John told her. He forgot all about the phone again. "I'm not sure who did but it came with an invitation." He handed her the card and she read it.

"Oh so it's from your boyfriend," she stated.

John turned red. "He's not my boyfriend," he told her taking the card back. "Plus you just asked if it was from my girlfriend."

Harry shrugged and lifted the tux up. "So are you going to go?" she asked.

"Where?" John asked dumbly.

"To the party," Harry told him like he should have known.

John looked down and shook his head. "No, Jane said I can't go," he admitted.

Harry put down the tux and grabbed her brother by the shoulders. "Listen here Johnny, you need to drop her. Okay?" she said seriously. "She is no good for you. It's not like you really like her is it?"

"No," John said quietly.

"Next time she comes here you tell her you want to break up," Harry ordered. "If you don't I will."

John nodded. "Now that the motivational speech is over can you get out of my room?" he asked.

"Motivational?" Harry said as she walked to the door. "You haven't even heard any of my motivational speeches yet." She stood in the doorframe with her hands on her hips. "You only get the small get your crap together speeches."

John rolled his eyes and shut his door before she could say anything else. He turned back to the tux and decided to try it on.

After finding out it fit like a glove he was a little worried on how someone got his measurements.

John fell onto his bed, the whole night he couldn't sleep because he was trying to decide whether or not he should go to the party or not. If he did go he would be admitting to Sherlock that he lied to him and he didn't want to do that, but if he didn't go he would be missing out on seeing Sherlock and the rest of his family. He hated these decisions.

The door bell rang and John sat up. He crept to his door and opened it a little so he could see who it was. "Jane," he whispered harshly.

Harry walked out of her room and saw John practically hiding in his room. "Don't you have a job to do?" she asked.

"Go tell her I'm sick or something," John told her.

She smirked, that should have been the first sign but John didn't stop her. She walked to the door and opened it up. "Go away. John doesn't like you," she said and slammed the door.

John dropped his head against his door and groaned. He knew he shouldn't have trusted his sister. He turned around figuring he couldn't fix it now and fell on his bed. He looked to his night stand and saw his phone. He sighed and picked it up.

He was about to read it when his door flew open. "Sorry Johnny I tried to stop her," Harry yelled from behind her.

"Shut up," Jane snapped. "John Watson you are not breaking up with me."

John looked at her and then took a second to check his message.

**I want you to come this Friday –SH**

John smiled and looked up at the fuming girl in front of him. "Yes I am," he told her smoothly.

Jane dropped her jaw. "You have got to be kidding me," she said.

"But I'm not," John said.

Jane looked down at his hands and snarled. She swiped the object from his hand. He didn't put up a fight he didn't care if she read it and got upset. "So it was him that made you break up with me," she mumbled.

John got up from his bed and easily took his phone back. "Harry shall we kick her out Watson style?" he asked with a smile.

"We shall," she said and grabbed the other girls arm. "I'm sorry miss but I think you need to leave."

"It really was nice having you around," John said as he took her other elbow. "I hope you have fun with the rest of your life."

Jane walked out of the door and turned to them. "You guys are weird," she said. "But I feel oddly better."

John watched her walk away. "It always works," he said in disbelief.

"So how about that party?" Harry asked.

"I'll be needing a ride," John told her and she smiled.

**That was that chapter if you haven't figured that out. I really hope you liked it. I had some fun writing it. BYE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey dawg what's up? I hope this new chapter will be good enough for you guys. I really would hate it if my new most reviewed story started to stink. See ya.**

Sherlock walked around the house weaving around the small groups of people that decided to gather in the middle of the hallway. He held his phone in his hand just in case his mother called asking for his help again. Once or twice she had to ask for his help over the phone because she couldn't find him because the house was full.

Someone grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around. "Sherlock," the deep voice of his Uncle said.

"Uncle Gerome," he said back shaking his hand.

"My you grew at least a foot since I've last seen you," Gerome stated as he measured his own height to the teenagers. "Soon you'll out grow your father."

Sherlock smirked. "I already did," he told him.

Gerome laughed and clapped him on the back. "That's great," he said. "Oh and I think your mum is looking for you."

"I figured," Sherlock sighed and waved good bye to his Uncle and started heading towards the kitchen where she should be helping the chefs do the cooking. He walked in and saw his mother hard at work. "Mother," he said to announce he was there.

Cecilia looked up from the food and frowned. "I told you not to put that on till later," she sighed. Sherlock looked down at his tux and then looked back up at her with a blank stare. "Oh well, I need your help getting the presents wrapped upstairs. I didn't have much time to wrap them all and there are only a few left."

"Why didn't you ask Mycroft to do it?" he asked leaning up against the dirty counter against his mothers protests about him getting the tux dirty. "He is your favorite."

"Sherlock," Cecilia said testily.

Sherlock turned and walked to the kitchen door. "Fine," he huffed and was out of the room before his mother could do anything else.

"A sweater for Aunt Laura and assortments of tea for Uncle Timothy," he sang as he wrapped up a sweater. "Don't forget the dress for Miss Ann Marie." He was beyond bored now, he would rather be shooting something then wrapping presents.

"Singing are we?"

"Go away," Sherlock snarled not turning to face Nicolas.

"Oh cousin don't be like that," he said in a heavy French accent. "We used to have so much fun when we were kids."

Sherlock glanced at him and laughed.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Nothing," Sherlock said and just went back to wrapping. "You can leave now."

Nicolas shook his head and walked up next to him. "I really did just come here to help," he told him. "I asked Aunt Cecilia where you were and she told me you were here so I decided I wanted to hang out."

"How kind," he replied sarcastically.

Nicolas laughed and started helping. "You never change do you?" he asked. "You used to hate getting help when you couldn't climb the fence when we went on our little adventures."

Sherlock turned to him. "You know what we're out of tape," he told him. "I think I'll go get some more." He left quickly out of the room and locked the door from the outside. He smirked and sauntered away.

He walked to the kitchen and up to his mother. He gave her cheek a kiss and smiled. "The presents are taken care of," he told her.

"Oh thank you," she said and gave his head a kiss. "You are a good son."

"Thank you mother," he said. "I think I'll go and socialize with people."

Cecilia laughed at the distaste shown on his face. "You don't have to," she told him. "I don't want to put you through any more agonizing pain than you have to."

Sherlock laughed and went to the sitting room. He saw Henry sitting on the couch staring at the wall slowly circling his water around the glass. Sherlock sat down next to him and stared at the same spot as him. "I don't see it," he said.

Henry slowly turned his head to look at his grandson. "Well I don't expect you to," he simply stated. "I don't even see it."

Sherlock nodded and just continued staring at the spot. "I'm bored," he sighed.

"Me too," Henry answered knowing exactly how Sherlock felt.

Hours later everyone was changed into their nice cloths and people were just arriving. Little kids were chasing each other around the house and everyone was involved in a conversation. Except Sherlock who was leaning up against a wall sipping at his drink.

He watched everyone walk around and talk and tried his best to deduce facts about his family. He was about to start on his little cousin Benny when Mycroft appeared right beside him. "Mummy told me that she wanted you," he told him.

"Where is she?" Sherlock asked standing up properly.

"Outside talking with Grandpa Jake," he informed him. He caught sight of a family friend. "I must be going; I need to speak business with someone."

'Why are you telling me?' Sherlock asked himself as he made his way to the front door.

"Sherlock," Cecilia said and grabbed him by the hand and pulled him over to the man who was smoking. "You grandfather wanted to talk with you."

"Yes young man," Jake said standing at his full height. "What are your plans for your future?"

Sherlock talked with him about his future for ten minutes and then the older man decided he wanted to go inside.

"Very well," Jake said stepping on his cigarette. "I'll see you both inside."

"He's growing old," Cecilia pointed out.

"What gave it away," Sherlock asked, "the fact that he asked me if I was going to sell rabbits on the streets or if he was wondering if I was going to marry some celebrity that I never heard of?"

"You were never one to get into that television drama stuff," Cecilia mumbled. "Come on lets go back inside." She grabbed his elbow and guided him to the door. "So what are you hoping to get this year?" she asked when they were in the hallway by the door.

"Well I already know what you got me," he told her with a smirk.

"That's not what I asked," she laughed and rolled her eyes.

Sherlock laughed along with her, he felt like he could just be open with her. He loved his mother deeply and was happy to see her smile after all the hard times she's been through with her two sons. "I know," he told her smoothly. "I don't know what I want."

"Well whatever it is you want I hope you get it," Cecilia said giving her tall son a hug. "I'm going to talk with some others are you okay with that?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Of course I like being on my own mother," he said and shooed her away. He slumped against the wall and sighed heavily.

A small knock came to the door and Sherlock wasn't sure if it was a knock until it came again. He picked himself up off the wall and walked to the door. He opened the door and instantly smiled.

"Hello Sherlock," John said keeping his face down so the other couldn't see his blush.

"I thought you weren't coming," Sherlock said as he let him.

John shrugged. "I changed my mind," he told him. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, no of course not," Sherlock said smoothly. "Well this is a surprise what about that family that you had to visit?"

John bit his lip. "Well to tell you the truth I lied about the family," he told him. The looked Sherlock gave him told him that the genius already knew that. "Okay Jane made me say no."

"What happened to her?" Sherlock asked.

"I was forced to dump her by Harry," John admitted. "I'm glad I did it though."

"Me too," Sherlock mumbled and grabbed John by the arm. "Let's go to the sitting room."

"Your house is huge," was all John could say as they sat on the couch. "It's at least thirty times larger than mine."

Sherlock chuckled at his awe struck friend. "It's this big for these types of parties," he told him. "The size is a nuisance any other time."

John turned to him. "It's still huge," he repeated.

"Thank you John for pointing out the obvious again," Sherlock said and suddenly stood up. "Are you hungry?"

John stood up and gave him a curious look. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "No," he simply said. "I heard your stomach rumble and decided it would be nice to ask instead of just pointing it out. Now let's go find the snack table."

"What about dinner?" John asked as he followed Sherlock through the mass of people. "Are these people all your family?"

"Mostly," he answered. "And dinner will start in another few hours everything is still cooking."

"Oh," John said and stayed silent after that.

John ate the small plate of goodies with a relaxed smile on his face. "These taste delicious," he said through a mouthful of cookies.

"My grandmother made them," Sherlock informed him. "It's an old recipe of some sorts. She told me once but I deleted it."

"Oh, like how you don't know the Earth goes around the sun?" John asked with a huge smile on his face.

Sherlock groaned. "I don't know why it's so important to know that," he sighed angrily.

"Sherlock Holmes I am going to kill you," came a voice across the crowd.

Sherlock covered his mouth as he started laughing. He forgot all about Nicolas in his mother's room. "John you are about to meet my cousin Nicolas and he is going to be very angry," he warned.

"You didn't need any tape," Nicolas said once he reached the teen.

"Wow you are so observant," Sherlock said sarcastically.

Nicolas clenched his fist and was about to say something when John stepped in. "Hello, I'm John Watson," he said nicely and held out his hand.

Nicolas relaxed a little and turned to the blond. He shook his hand and told him his name. "Are you a friend of his?" he asked pointing to Sherlock.

"Yes he is," Sherlock said. "Now I think you should go and see your mother. She looks mad at you for some reason."

Nicolas turned and saw his mother looking at him over her glasses with her arms crossed over her chest. "I hate you," he said to Sherlock and walked away.

"What did you do to him?" John asked after the Frenchman left.

Sherlock waved his hand like it was not big deal. "I locked him in a room for most of the day," he said.

"You really are an idiot aren't you," John laughed.

"I am not an idiot," he pouted and sipped at his water.

"Yes you are," John told him. "You don't lock people in rooms Sherlock."

Sherlock looked at him. "Why not?" he asked innocently.

"Because afterwards they usually would want to kill you, and not all of them will obey their mums," he pointed out.

Sherlock thought about it for a second. "You have a point there," he said. "But I don't care. I'll lock anyone I want in a room."

John shook his head and laughed. "Why do I even try?" he asked out loud.

**So was it good? Bad? Eh? Well that was one part of the dinner party. Can we all do a dance to start it off? I won't because I can't dance but you guys can. Anyway I really hope you guys liked it. If you didn't I am sorry that you didn't. Well it's been a jolly good time I'm off to go lock someone in a room now. BYE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Did you guys miss me? I bet you did. Anyway this is going to be the next chapter. I hope you guys like it and yeah that's about it. See ya.**

"Turn left up here," John read from the map that he had on his lap. "Then make a sharp right."

Harry took her eyes off the road for a second and glanced at her brother. He looked nervous, he wouldn't stop bouncing his knee and he kept licking his lips. "So are you going to kiss him?" she asked looking back to the road.

"What?" John was surprised and tried his best not to blush.

"Are you going to do the smoochy-smoochy with him?" she asked trying to make John understand.

John shook his head frantically. "He's not even into relationships," he told her.

Harry gripped the wheel. "Listen to me John," she demanded in her most serious tone. "You look fantastic tonight. He will notice and, if he isn't already, fall madly in love with you."

John opened his mother and shut it again; he wasn't entirely sure what to say.

"If he doesn't I'll beat the crap out of him," she added.

"What did you do with my sister?" John finally got out.

"Don't expect me to be this nice to you all the time," she told him giving him a stern look.

"I won't," he laughed. "Turn right now."

Harry turned quickly down the driveway that resembled a road. "More of a warning next time. Okay Johnny?" she told him.

The two Watson's were in awe of the big household that they just pulled up to.

"I don't thing I want to do this," John said trying to him in his seat. Harry sent him a murderous look that sent him on his way. "I'll call you when I need a ride home."

John gulped and started towards the house. He stopped abruptly and turned back around and ran towards the car. Harry saw this and quickly locked the doors and rolled the window down a hair.

"John Watson you are not a wimp now get in there and get your man!" she yelled and started backing up.

"It's just a party!" John yelled back fruitlessly. 'She's right. I am John Watson and I can totally kick this party's butt,' he thought. He straightened his jacket and marched up to the front door.

He knocked quickly two times and waited. After no response he knocked again only louder.

All the confidence he had ran away when he saw Sherlock open the door. "Hello Sherlock," he said keeping his head down.

"I thought you weren't coming," Sherlock stated and let John pass.

John explained that he lied to him and of course Sherlock knew he was. It just proved how much John was an idiot for even thinking he could pull a fast one on his friend.

The two were hanging out against the wall. Sherlock was talking about a test that he ran a few days earlier.

John laughed as Sherlock told him he set fire to a rag doll and dropped it out of his window where the gardener was watering the flowers.

"It was the only logical thing to do, either that or I could have brought it all around the house to the bathroom but I would get yelled at by more people than my mother," the genius explained.

"John it's nice to see that you came," Mycroft said as he stalked up.

John instantly became uncomfortable. He wasn't used to seeing a teacher outside of school. "Hello Mr. Holmes," he greeted nervously.

Mycroft laughed. "Please call me Mycroft," he told him. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes," he answered quickly.

Mycroft smiled and turned to his brother. "Mummy is looking for you again. You go find her and I'll keep John company," he told him. When he looked at the blond he was being dragged away by Sherlock into the crowd.

Sherlock stopped in the middle of the mass of people and John bumped into his back. "I may have forgotten something," he told the other teen.

"You have no clue where your mum is, do you?" he asked trying not to laugh.

Sherlock shot him a glare and tapped a man on the shoulder. "Do you know where my mother is?" he asked sharply.

"Sorry Sherly no clue," the man said.

Sherlock turned from him with a huff.

"Sherly?" John asked as he chuckled quietly.

Sherlock clearly wasn't amused with the nickname he was given as a small boy. "Must you always be annoying?" he groaned.

"If I wasn't then I don't think you would hang out with me," John told him with a wide smile.

"I think I would like you better actually," he told him. He scanned over the heads of the crowd. "Found her."

Before John could look to where the other was looking Sherlock grabbed his hand and pulled him across the room.

A woman with straight black hair turned around and spotted them. "Sherlock come here," she ordered even though that was what he was doing.

"What would you like?" Sherlock asked.

"First I would like to know who your friend is," she said smiling at John.

"This is John Watson. John this is my mother," Sherlock sighed.

"Cecilia Holmes, nice to meet you," she held her hand for him to take.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Holmes," he said back.

Cecilia smiled. "Are you enjoying the party?" she asked.

"It's fun so far but I can't wait for dinner," he told her. "I can smell it all the way in here."

Mrs. Holmes laughed and gave his shoulder a pat. "I do hope you're keeping my son out of trouble," she said with a hopeful smile.

John shrugged and sent a side glance to Sherlock. "I try my best," he smirked. "But I'm usually getting in trouble with him."

Mrs. Holmes covered her heart and put a hand to her head dramatically. "Oh no, my baby will never find anyone right," she laughed. "Speaking of getting in troubled." Her mood changed quickly and she settled her gaze on Sherlock. "I thought you said the presents were taken care of."

"I did take care of them," Sherlock told her with a straight face.

Cecilia put her hands on her hips and her face told everyone that she knew what he was trying to do. "Locking your cousin in my room is not taking care of them," she told him sternly. Sherlock silently cursed the Frenchman.

"Fine mother," he huffed.

Cecilia smiled triumphantly. "Good. Now John and I are going to get to know each other and you are going finish your job."

"No," Sherlock said plainly. He grabbed John's hand again and started to pull him away. "I refuse to leave him alone here," he called over his shoulder.

John's didn't mind being pulled by Sherlock but it was making his cheeks go a slight shade of pink.

"Sherlock what are we doing?" he asked when they reached the bedroom.

"Wrapping presents for my family," Sherlock answered as he went straight to work.

"Ah," he sighed and fell onto the bed. "I hope you don't mind if I just lay here and watch."

Sherlock's eyes glided over to John and back to the task at hand. "Not at all," he stated smoothly.

John watched Sherlock fold the colorful paper over and over again. He accidently cut his finger on it and sucked on it to stop it from hurting. John would have laughed at him but he didn't want to get glared at again.

After ten minutes of silence John decided he was bored and he wanted Sherlock to know. He sighed loudly and rolled closer to the teen.

Sherlock, seeing all of this and definitely knew what was wrong, asked, "Bored?"

"You have no idea," John groaned.

Sherlock chuckled. He wrapped the last present and placed it on the pile. He fell dramatically next to John and turned his head to face him. "I think I do," he said. "Does it hurt right here?" he asked stabbing his finger into John's chest where his heart was.

"It does now," John mumbled as he rubbed the spot.

"What about the feeling that this agonizing boredom will never end, do you feel that?" he asked.

"No," John sighed. He knew Sherlock would know what it felt like to be bored.

Sherlock smiled and propped himself up on his elbow. "Then my friend you are not feeling true boredom," he stated. "Now as much as I would like to stay up here and talk I think I'll get yelled at if I don't go back down stairs."

Back in the big hall they were standing in their own secluded place just watching people around them.

"Do you see my Uncle Joseph there?" Sherlock asked as he pointed to a balding man. John nodded frantically. "Well the man in the blue suit next to him just lost his job."

John sipped at his drink and tried to figure out how his friend could see that. "Alright I can't figure it out. How did you know that?" he asked eager to get the answer.

Sherlock laughed. "Well his hands keep trembling and…" he was cut off by a little girls scream.

The little girl with brown pigtails ran into John. She was crying and speaking quickly in another language that John didn't understand.

John bent down to her level. "What's wrong?" he asked in a soothing tone.

The girl may not have understood him but she calmed down a bit. She started speaking again trying to explain. She pointed in the direction she ran from and stumbled over the two words, "Boys mean."

Sherlock stepped in and talked to the girl in her own language. The girl explained frantically trying not to cry again. Sherlock nodded sternly and mumbled something to her. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and ran away.

"German," he said turning to John.

John looked at him surprised. He opened his mouth to ask how Sherlock could read minds but decided against it. "What did you tell her?" he decided was a better question. Knowing Holmes he probably told her to stop bothering them.

"To go and find her mother," he answered plainly. "She told me that her brothers were pulling her hair and stealing her toy and that seemed the best way to help."

John smiled. 'Okay maybe he isn't that cold hearted,' he thought.

Dinner was called and everyone made their way into the dining hall. The room itself was huge and had two long tables in the center of it. Sherlock pulled John over to the table farthest from the door and sat down.

"Do you eat all your dinners in here?" John asked.

"Don't be an idiot John," Sherlock rolled his eyes. "This is only for parties."

John put up his hands in defense. "I was just wondering," he mumbled.

An older man sat down next to Sherlock and reached across the teen with his hand. "Henry Holmes," he said to John. "I've never seen you before so I believe you are a new friend of Sherlock's."

"See not everyone calls you Sherly," John mumbled to Holmes. "Nice to meet you I'm John Watson."

"This is my great grandfather," Sherlock said. "Grandpa this is my best friend."

Henry smiled. "It's good that you found a friend," he said patting the younger one on the back. "Edith always hated it when he came home from school roughed up by the other kids."

"Edith was my great grandmother," Sherlock explained to the blond.

"Oh," John let out. "Well so far he hasn't been in any fights."

"Have you?" Henry asked with an all knowing grin that was way too familiar.

John sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I may have gotten into a scuffle with someone," he admitted with a small smile.

"John almost broke his nose," Sherlock stated.

John sighed. "He was being an idiot I couldn't let it just pass," he defended.

Dinner went well. No one fought, much. Only a few food pieces were thrown around and that was by the little ones, sometimes. But all in all the food was marvelous and John enjoyed talking with Henry. After dinner just over half of the people were leaving.

They all settled into the family room in front of a warm fire place. John leaned over to Sherlock to ask if he should call Harry to come and pick him up.

"Those people are just leaving because they aren't family," he told him.

"I'm not family either Sherlock," John pointed out.

Sherlock covered John's hand with his own. "You are not leaving," he told him sternly.

John glanced down at his hand then nodded. "I guess it won't hurt to stay just a little bit longer," he shrugged. That made Sherlock smile and relax more into the couch they were sitting on. "So what are we doing here?"

"Everyone brought a gift for someone and we are going to exchange them," the curly headed teen answered.

"Ah," John sighed and just watched as everyone talked and unwrapped their presents.

Sherlock got a chemistry set from his mother, that he knew he was going to get, to update the one he got a few years earlier, and a sweater from his Aunt with a weird eye, he could never remember her name.

Henry kneeled down on the floor next to the sofa. "Sherlock I have two things for you," he said. "Here." He handed him a square box.

Sherlock let go of John's hand and tore off the useless wrapping paper and opened the box. "A skull," he whispered as he lifted the object out of the box. The skull was smooth except for the few spots where it was clearly scratched from being dropped a few times. "It's real."

"It's best you don't ask where it came from," Henry said with a radiant smile. "Now for your second gift." He lifted a violin case that looked like it was over forty years old. "I know how you loved it, and I thought you would like to play it more that your old one.

Sherlock stared at the case for sometime just running his fingers over the tears and discolored spots. He rested his hands on the rusty latches and took a deep breath in. He opened it slowly to reveal an even older violin. "This is wonderful," he whispered.

"I figured you would think so," Henry said.

A flash went off in front of them and they all locked up at the person with the camera and away from the beautiful instrument. "Oh hello Richard," Henry greeted him with a blank expression. "Still following in your father's footsteps I see."

"Yes sir," Richard said happily. "We're getting ready to take the family photo now."

They were all getting into their spots when a lady came up to Sherlock and handed him a baby. "Here Sherlock you can hold the baby," she said putting the little thing in the genius's arms.

Sherlock couldn't protest and set a glare down at the baby.

John thought he looked like he was holding a bag full of dead bugs with the amount of disgust on his face. 'Scratch that, he would probably enjoy the bag of bugs better,' he laughed. He rolled his eyes and motioned for the baby. "Give him here," he demanded.

"With pleasure," Sherlock spat.

When he was handing the baby over everyone was settled and the picture was taken.

The photographer groaned. "Those two weren't looking and were moving around," he complained as he gestured to the two teens.

John sighed and was so busy trying to stand still to notice that Sherlock slipped away.

After three more pictures everyone went their own ways.

"You're awfully quiet," he stated turning to where Sherlock should be standing. "Maybe that's because you aren't here."

The lady came for her baby and thanked him for holding her little bundle of joy and scurried off.

John wondered why she couldn't hold her own baby but pushed that aside as he started his search for his friend.

Everyone was getting ready for bed and John was still searching. He checked his watch again; it was only three minutes past the time he last checked.

He was growing uncomfortable without the other and figured he really should get going.

He came up to Mrs. Holmes and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled. "John what can I do for you?" she asked cheerily.

"I was wondering do you know where Sherlock is?" he asked.

Cecilia frowned. "Sorry," she sighed. "Why don't you check his room?"

John nodded and turned on his heel and started his search again. Then he stopped and walked back to her. "Where is his room?" he asked.

Mrs. Holmes laughed. "You go up those stairs and it's the only door with a silver door knob," she told him.

John thanked her and ran to the hallway. He was half way up the stairs when he noticed a coat laying on the window sill back down the stairs.

He walked over to the window and looked out. The sight that greeted him took his breath away.

Sherlock was standing under a tree playing the violin. The moon was shining through an opening in the branches acting as a natural spotlight. His jacket was in here and his braces were hanging down by his side. He was swaying slightly to the music that he was playing and John wished he could hear the song.

"Hey you're Sherlock's friend," said the familiar voice of Richard.

"Shh," John said as he leaned further out the window.

"Sorry," Richard said putting his head down.

John shook his head. "No I'm sorry," he said with a smile. "Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," the younger one answered.

John turned back to the lone figure outside. "Can you take a picture of this for me?" he asked.

Richard smiled and came to the window. He brought his camera up and took the picture. It came out and he shook it. "Here you go," he said handing him the photo.

John stared at it for a second and slipped it into his pocket. He waited for Richard to leave and climbed out the window. He walked slowly and quietly towards his friend.

The music played on beautifully until Sherlock's bow slipped off the strings and a horrible note rung out into the night.

"I could never get a hang of that song," he said to John.

John looked at his back surprised. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"My great grandmother told me she wanted me to learn it and play it before her death," he told him.

"Did you?" John asked and knew right away it was a stupid question.

Sherlock turned slowly and dropped his hands to his side. "No, strangely enough when I was playing the song for her she died," he explained. "Ever since then I messed up at that spot I just ended at."

John looked down at his feet. "Let's get inside," he said. "I still need to see your room before I leave." Sherlock nodded and silently followed.

John looked around the slightly messy room and laughed. "It's cleaner than our room at school," he stated.

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders and put away his new violin. "I spend more time at school than I do here," he said offhandedly.

"That makes sense," the blond sighed. He looked at a shoe that was hanging from the ceiling and was honestly afraid to touch it. "Still messy though."

"Hey if you're going to complain then you can just leave," Sherlock told him with a smirk.

John pulled out his phone. "Fine I'll call my ride right now," he said and turned to face the wall. He didn't want Sherlock to see that he was smiling.

Sherlock panicked and grabbed John's wrist. He turned him around quickly and pulled the phone out of his hand. "No," he said.

John laughed. "I was just joking," he told him, "although it is getting late. I should leave soon." Sherlock shook his head and didn't let go of John's wrist. "Sherlock it's almost midnight."

Then Sherlock did something unexpected. He pulled John forward and gently kissed him. "Then I think you should just stay the night," he said smoothly.

John opened and closed his mouth. "Sure," he finally got out.

Sherlock smiled and dropped his wrist. "Good," he said and sat down on his chair. "Sit down, relax."

John walked over and sat down on the other's bed. "So," he started, "you just kissed me."

Sherlock looked please with that statement. "Yes John I know. I was there remember?"

John rolled his eyes and laughed. "Okay so what about you not wanting to be in a relationship?"

Sherlock waved the thought away. "I wasn't thinking," he told him. "Don't laugh."

John shut up right away. "Sorry," he said swallowing his giggles. "But the great Sherlock Holmes wasn't thinking. I thought I would never hear of such a thing."

"It won't happen often," he told him.

John nodded. "I know," he sighed.

They sat in silence for a bit when John remembered something. "I got you a present," he told him.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "This can't be good."

"Quiet," he said and pulled something out of his pocket. "Here take a look."

Sherlock held the shirt up and read it. He dropped it to his lap and couldn't help the smile that was spreading on his face. "I told this would not help any of my problems."

"I don't care you are going to wear it and you are going to like it," John demanded.

Sherlock laughed and placed the shirt on his dresser. "Thank you John it's lovely," he said in an overly sweet tone.

John rolled his eyes and laughed. "You're welcome."

**What! Yes that's right I'm the boss and they are rocking the club. I don't know what that means but it is all good. I hope you guys liked it, if you didn't why? Have a great night/day/whatever you want to call it. BYE! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Waz up? Yo, yo, yo my home boys waz happening? This fizzy D with you chapter update, the forecast for this chapter is sunny all the way through with a ten percent chance of rain. Well folks that's all I have to say for now. Keep it cool and always remember to tie your shoe laces. See ya.**

Sherlock was lying on the floor of his room with his new found "friend" sitting in his palm. He was staring into the holes that once held eyes for most of the night. He figured out that it used to be a male and that it was over thirteen years old.

He sighed noisily and got up onto his knees. Putting the skull down and glancing over at the person sleeping on his bed. It was almost eleven o'clock in the morning and John has yet to make any sign of waking up.

John's phone started ringing from inside his jacket and Sherlock did a nice thing and answered it for him.

"Johnny you never called last night when am I coming to pick you up?" said female voice from the other end.

Sherlock looked at John again. "Hello to you too," he said.

"Oh," she said. "You're not John Watson are you?"

"No," he said simply.

"Of course not," she mumbled. "Well I'm Harry his sister; can you give him the phone?"

Sherlock didn't answer for a second as he quickly looked at the phone to see if it said Harry as a contact, it did. "Well _Harry _your brother is asleep right now but I will have him call you when he wakes up," he told her. She thanked him and hung up.

Sherlock watched John sleep for a few more seconds before nudging him in the side with his foot. John grumbled and shifted further away from him. "John," he said rather loud as he continued to nudge the blond.

John lifted his head out of the pillow and gave Sherlock a tired glare. "You couldn't let me sleep in any longer?" he asked.

"Your sister called," he told him solidly.

John rolled over to the other side of the bed. "That's nice," he sighed and shut his eyes.

"Harry called," he said again.

"Yes Sherlock I heard you the first time," John moaned. "Now just let me go back to sleep before I have to call her back."

Sherlock lowered his voice. "So, Harry is your sister not your brother," he stated. "Which means I got that wrong, why didn't you tell me?"

John lifted his head so he could make sure that the other teen could see him roll his eyes. "Maybe I wanted to know something you didn't. It doesn't really matter right now but what does is my sleep. Good night."

"Nope you have to get up now," Sherlock told him. He walked over to his closet and got out some clothes. "We are going to have a late breakfast."

"But I like your bed too much," John burrowed his head underneath the pillows. "It's warm and cozy, outside it's not so warm and cozy."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Fine then don't come complaining to me when you go home hungry," he said. He quickly changed out of the tux he spent the whole night. "I'll be down stairs if you need me."

He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. He counted to three and John was out of the door behind him.

"I don't know my way around the house so," he rubbed the back of his neck, "there is one thing I need." Sherlock nodded telling him to get on with it. "I need clothes."

"In my closet you can find an old pair of shorts and most likely a T-shirt," he explained.

John emerged again from the room except dressed in more than Sherlock's pajama bottoms. "Thanks," he mumbled. "Now where is the breakfast that you spoke of?"

Sherlock shrugged and started down the hall.

John sighed heavily and followed the tall one around the house.

John hung up his phone and dropped it on the bed. "So she'll be here in half an hour," he told Sherlock who was lying next to him. "I guess I'll just change back into my tux."

"Just wear the clothes home. It's not like I ever wear them," the genius mumbled.

John nodded and slid down the head board. "Do you know what classes you're going to have next semester?" he asked breaking the silence that formed.

"Yes," he answered. "Unfortunately I get Anderson again."

John laughed. "What class?"

Sherlock turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow. "History," he answered back with hatred evident in his voice.

"Oh Sherlock he's not that bad," John patted his arm with a smile.

Sherlock smirked. "Well that's great because you have that class too," he told him.

John dropped his smile and stopped laughing.

"Now, now John he's not that bad," he laughed. He saw that John was about to asked a question and answered before he could get it out. "Mycroft told me your classes."

John smiled, it felt weird when Sherlock seemed to read his mind but it was still amazing all the same. "Did you ask him, or did he just tell you?" he asked.

Sherlock fell back down and stared up at his ceiling. "So did you have fun last night?" he asked avoiding the question.

John rolled his eyes. "Of course you won't answer," he chuckled. "And yes I had a great time last night."

"I don't usually have fun," Sherlock told him. "I think you made it better this year around."

"You're welcome," he smiled. "So…"

"Do you want to go outside for a bit to wait for your sister?" Sherlock asked jumping up from his bed and grabbing his coat.

"I'm in shorts Sherlock," John pointed out to him. "I rather not get frost bite."

Sherlock took off his long coat and handed it to him. "I'll will wear my other coat," he told him and they quickly made their way out of the house.

They stopped on the out skirts of the forest that surrounded the Holmes's estate. Sherlock slid behind one of the trees so no one could see him from the house. He patted down his pockets and pulled out a lighter but couldn't find his cigarettes.

"Dang it," he growled. He looked up and remembered that he put them in the coat that John was wearing. "Can you hand me my cigarettes?"

John shook his head and crossed his arms. "I'm not going to help you continue this habit," he told him with a stern look.

Sherlock sighed and stepped forward, John took a step back. "John you're being childish," he told him.

"Sherlock you're being an idiot," John told him in a mocking tone.

Sherlock tried to take another grab at his coat but John jumped back. "I just want one," he whined. "Come on, I haven't had one in two weeks believe it or not."

John lowered his arms. "Really, if you haven't had one in two weeks then I guess you can have one now," he stepped closer. Sherlock smiled and was about to reached his hand in the pocket when John ran further back. "I can't believe you fell for that."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "You and I both know I can easily get them from you," he told him. John raised his arms and did the 'bring it on' motion with his hands. Sherlock smirked and bolted towards the other teen.

John side stepped him and started running towards the house. He couldn't help but laughed as he pictured Sherlock as a bull running after a matador, or a clown in a barrel. He could hear Sherlock getting closure and he was about to grab him but John ducked out from his arms and ran back to the trees.

Sherlock growled and hit the house as he turned. He used it to propel himself further and he was heading straight for John. He was getting closer and could hear the teen laughing. Sherlock smirked, he knew that John was going to slow down soon and he would take his chance to get him.

John tumbled to the ground as Sherlock got him around the legs. He couldn't stop laughing and Sherlock raised himself off of his legs so he was hovering over the blond. "I got you," he told him out of breath.

John was about to say something back but an arrow zoomed over their heads and embedded itself in the trunk. He looked at it curiously and then looked up at Holmes. "An assassin?" he questioned.

Sherlock shook his head and stood up. "Shanna my cousin, excellent bowman," he told him. He tore of the piece of paper that was attached to it and read it over. "Harry is here."

John nodded and got up; his family was starting to grow on him even if he hasn't met most of them yet. "Well I have to get my things," he stated. "Care to join me?"

Sherlock dragged John to the side of the house and they climbed up the lattice to his room. John got his things and switched coats and started making his way to the front door.

They stopped by Harry's car and just stood there.

"Well I guess I will see you in a week," John said playing with his new mug that Mrs. Hudson gave him; Sherlock got the same one except with different colored stripes.

"Yeah," the genius sighed. He looked around nervously and quickly gave him a peck on the lips. "See you at school."

"See if you smoked earlier that would have been unpleasant," he told him with a smile. "See ya," John smiled and got into the car.

Sherlock laughed as he heard him tell his sister to shut up. He waved one last time as the car drove away before he went inside.

"Aw Sherly has got a boyfriend," the twins said in unison.

Sherlock ignored them and just continued on up to his room. Once in his room he sat on his bed and reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out one cigarette and examined it for a second. After some thought he put it back in the carton and threw the carton in the trash next to his desk.

**Okay that was that chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Half way through I had no clue what I wanted to do then I went to New York and bam today I knew. So yeah hope you liked it and that it was enjoyable to read. BYE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys. I wanted to get another chapter up before the week officially started. I hope you like this chapter. See ya.**

John slid to a halt in front of the fridge. He checked behind him to make sure no one was looking and he quickly grabbed the milk. One more look around his shoulder and he started to drink directly from the carton. He wiped his mouth free of the mustache and put back the milk.

"Are all the cups dirty?" Keith Watson, his father, asked from the doorway.

John dropped his shoulders and turned slowly. "No sir," he answered trying not to look him the eye.

"Then please tell me why you weren't using one," he told him with a stern voice. "And look me in the eye when you do so."

John raised his head and did as ordered. "I don't know why," he answered. "I just didn't want a whole cup and didn't want to dirty one for just a small sip."

Keith walked up to him and took out the milk. He placed it on the counter and grabbed a sharpie. He wrote John's name on it in neat letters and placed it back into the fridge. "That is only your milk now since you decided to ruin this one with your saliva," he turned back to John. "Now go buy a gallon for the family."

"Can I have the money?" John asked before he left.

"No," he told him. "Because you purposely drank from the carton then you have to buy it with your own money."

John silently cursed himself and grabbed his wallet. "I'll be back," he told no one in particular. He ran to the store as quick as he could, he wished he brought his bike from the school.

John slipped back into the house after hanging out in the park for an hour. He didn't want to have to spend more time with his dad; he was always strict especially over small matters. He walked into the kitchen and put the new gallon away.

"Nice of you to join us," Keith said from the table where the rest of the family was eating dinner. "Please sit."

John shrugged of his coat and sat down next to his sister. "Sorry I was late for dinner everyone," he stated. He refused to look at his father.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Come on Keith let's not have this conversation when we're eating," Miranda said to her husband. ''I just want a nice dinner where we're all happy."

"Okay honey," he said with a warm smile. "So, Harriet, how is your vacation going?"

Harry thought for a moment. "It's been pretty good," she told him. "I didn't do much though."

"And yours?" he asked turning to John.

John shrugged and continued to stay silent as he ate. He wasn't in the mood to talk with the man.

Keith shut his eyes and took in a frustrated breath. "After dinner we're getting your hair cut," he said after a few seconds of silence. "It's getting too long."

"I think it looks nice," Miranda said rubbing the top of her son's head. John smiled up at her.

"He's not going around looking like a girl Miranda," he told her in a clipped tone.

John sighed. He had enough of this. "I don't look like a girl dad," he told him. He was annoyed.

"You are getting your head shaved and that's final," the big man told him.

Keith stood next to the car with his arms crossed. "Get in the car Jonathan," he ordered him with a hint of a warning.

John looked back into the house at his mother's pleading eyes. She didn't want them to have a fight. He sighed and stumbled out of the doorway and into the car.

"Where did you go when I asked you to get the milk?" Keith asked the moment he got in the car.

John rolled his eyes. "I went to the park," he answered. "I just needed some air before I got back."

Keith nodded. "Well you're grounded."

"What?" John asked. He didn't understand the way his father worked most of the time. "How can I be grounded I did what you asked me to?"

"You went somewhere without permission," he answered simply. "You're grounded for the rest of the time you're home."

John wanted to bang his head against the window. "I just went for a walk before I got the milk," he groaned. "It's not like I was off drinking like Harry."

Keith grinded his teeth and gripped the steering wheel. "We are not talking about your sisters habits here, we are talking about yours," he told him. "You cannot just go off and do something that you know you're not supposed to."

"Would you rather me come home and ready to yell at you?" John asked exasperated.

"No, John I would not want you to yell at me," he said. "I would rather you come home right after you got the milk."

"Dad," John growled. "Stop the car and let me out."

"No."

"Please," he pleaded. "I promise I'll go get my hair cut. Just let me get out and walk the rest of the way." He rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand. He couldn't stand his father now.

"I will not let you out of this car," Keith told him all emotion gone from his voice. "I will take you where we are going then I will take you home."

John groaned loudly. He rubbed his hands down his face and under his chin. 'It's going to be a long week,' he thought as he watched the bare trees go by.

The week as John had thought was long and very boring. He couldn't text anybody because his phone was confiscated. He couldn't watch TV or go outside for some fresh air. He had to sit in his room for five days staring at his wall. He learned that there were twenty two different colored spots on the wall directly across from his bed and a hole on the one behind him.

The day before he got to leave he was allowed to go out with everyone for dinner. When he got home though he was sent back to his room to pack, unfortunately he didn't have a lot to pack so it didn't take up much of his time. He decided to try and get some sleep but found out very quickly that he couldn't.

He tossed and turned the whole night. At one point he got up and did a few exercises to make him more tired. They didn't work at all.

At around five o'clock in the morning his dad came up to his room to wake him up. John groaned and rolled out of bed and changed into his clothes quickly. He grabbed his small suitcase and dragged it loudly down the stairs.

"John you don't have to be so loud," his mom said as she picked up the suitcase. "You look tired did you sleep at all?"

John shook his head and yawned. "I was too bored to sleep," he told her with a half smile.

Miranda laughed and they walked out together to the car.

The car ride to the school was quiet. Keith didn't think anyone needed to talk so that set everyone off. John didn't mind he didn't feel like talking anyway. He was going to try to catch up on the sleep he lost the night before.

"Hurry up John we don't have all day," Keith said as he carried John's suitcase up to his room.

John had to use the wall to keep himself from falling as he led the two behind him. "We're almost there," he mumbled.

He stopped at the door that said 221 B and rummaged through his pocket for the key. After unlocking the door and practically falling into the room John smiled. He was happy to be back in such a nice comforting space. He looked over to the bed that Sherlock used to sleep on and decided it was now going to be his.

"I thought you were in another room last semester," Miranda said.

"I moved," he told her simply. "My friend couldn't stand his roommate so I told him I would switch with him."

They left soon after that leaving John alone. He laid down on the bed and sighed heavily. He stretched and kicked off his shoes. He fell asleep after staring at his old side of the room.

**So yeah there it is. I hope you liked it. There isn't much to it I know but come one we all…yeah I don't know. Um…that's really all. I still hope you liked it. BYE!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't know why I started this but I did. So here is the next chapter, as always I hope you like it. I'm just really tired now and yeah. See ya.**

Sherlock wiggled the knob to room 221 B and found out that it was unlocked. The smile on his face seemed to grow. He now knew that John was here, or that Mrs. Hudson's been around already. He opened the door and came in with a twist of his coat, except nobody saw his dramatic entrance for John was asleep in his bed. Sherlock shoulders dropped and he trudged into the unoccupied side of the room. He didn't have any of his things with him. Mycroft had them in his room because he came earlier and offered to take their belongings.

He placed his back touching the wall and stared at the blond. After a few seconds he picked up the pillow on his bed and threw it at him. "Wake up," he hollered in a bored tone.

John shot up as soon as the flying object hit him and glared at Sherlock. "Nice to see you too," he mumbled sarcastically.

"Nice hair," Sherlock laughed. "Did you get attacked by hair clippers?"

John rolled his eyes and rubbed his hand over the stubble that was now his hair. "My dad was mad at me and made me cut it," he explained, "said I looked like a girl." He slowly rose from the bed, afraid he would fall over from exhaustion. "It wasn't even long and it stuck up not many girls with that hair style." He plopped himself down next to the tall teen and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Your dad was mad at you, did you get grounded?" Sherlock asked, but he already knew the answer.

John nodded his head. "I got the telly taken away, my phone was locked in my father's draw, and my outside rights were provoked," he told him, "all because I took a walk."

Sherlock patted his head. "I think we need to get to the assembly," he told him as he looked at his watch. "Never mind we have about thirty minutes."

Someone lightly knocked on the door. "Hello boys are you in there?" called out Mrs. Hudson.

"Yes come in," Sherlock smiled. He missed the old woman. "It's so nice to see you again Mrs. Hudson."

Mrs. Hudson beamed and gave both of them a hug. "So did you guys like your present?" she asked leaning slightly on the desk. "I wasn't sure what to get you."

"I love the mug," John said happily. He was waking up a bit. "I used almost every day."

Sherlock nodded in agreement. "I keep it by my bed," he told her.

"I'm so glad you boys liked it," she stated.

John's face fell as he just thought of something. "I wish I got you something," he said.

Mrs. Hudson waved her hand. "Seeing you two happy is all I need," she told him with a small smile. "I must go, even if I do love you both I must be around to help the other less fortunate students." She left them alone again.

"Speaking of presents," John started, "did you bring your shirt?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "If I didn't I might have ended up hurt," he told him seriously.

John laughed but quickly dropped it and became serious to. "Yes you would have," he couldn't keep a straight face and started laughing again. He settled down quickly and sighed. "Let's go to the auditorium now."

"But we don't have to be there now," Sherlock pointed out but allowed himself be pulled up off the bed.

"I know that," he said as he dragged Sherlock out to the hall. "But I want to get good seats."

Sherlock looked at him curiously. "It's just Lestrade talking about how we're supposed to behave," he told him, "why would anyone want good seats for that?"

John shrugged his shoulders and continued his trek across the school.

They were alone in the auditorium. Just two teens sitting in the middle of hundreds of seats. Sherlock groaned and threw his head back. "Do you know why people are always late to this?" he asked, his voice strained because of his neck being stretched.

"No I don't know," John stated feigning ignorance. "Do tell."

Sherlock lifted his head and looked at the other with judging eyes. "Because it's annoying," he told him. "Every year we hear the same speech given nothing is ever changed."

"Well Sherlock if you feel that way then I guess we can leave," John said making himself sound depressed. "I really wanted to see Lestrade talk too."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and accompanied it with a dramatic sigh. "Fine, we'll wait another twenty minutes," he groaned.

"Don't be so dramatic," John told him. He propped his feet up on the seat in front of his. "Do you think they'll be giving out popcorn this year?"

Sherlock rubbed his temples before asking, "Did you lose any intelligence over the holiday?"

John laughed and dropped his hand on his shoulder. "No I'm just running on little sleep and I don't do so well on little sleep," he explained.

"I'll make sure I know that for later references," Sherlock muttered.

Shortly after John's little popcorn comment people started filing in. Sherlock wished that no one would sit next to them so John wouldn't make small talk.

Unfortunately Mike sat down next to John after he spotted him from the door. "John you lost your hair," he said with a laugh.

John rubbed his head with his hand, the one that was busy being held by Sherlock's, across his head. "My pops didn't like it so kept getting it shorter and shorter," he told him. "I have to say it feels weird."

"I bet it does," Mike said. "If I ever got my hair cut that short I would never stop rubbing it."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. Small talk was boring.

"Sherlock how are you doing over there?" Mike asked leaning forward.

"Good," he answered quickly.

Mike shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "Don't worry about him," John said. "He's just mad that I dragged him down here early."

Mike laughed loudly. "I would be mad too," he told him. "This thing is so boring."

Sherlock agreed with that, silently of course.

By the end of the speech John was snoring softly on Sherlock's shoulder. He fell asleep about halfway through and any attempt to wake him up would probably end in a bloody nose.

Sherlock barely paid attention the Lestrade at all, like he said it was the same thing every year. No booze, no sex, no smoking blah, blah, blah, do your homework, go to class. Nonsense really everyone already knew.

He nudged John's head off his shoulder. It fell forward and John snapped into attention. Sherlock laughed at John's worried expression helped him from his seat. "Aw did I miss the popcorn?" he asked as he stumbled through the aisle.

"Yes," Sherlock told him. "And it was all thrown at Anderson."

John groaned. "I wish I saw that."

"Well we can do that in class tomorrow if you want," he told the blond.

John shook his head. "I don't need another detention because of you Holmes," he told him sternly but the effect was taken away by a yawn.

"You always use my last name when trying to be intimidating," Sherlock pointed out. "It doesn't help you know."

"Shut up," he mumbled.

"You're beyond tired," Sherlock told him.

"Excellent deduction," John stated. He leaned heavily on Sherlock's side and tried to push him towards the door. "Let's go for a walk."

"I think it would best suit you if you went to bed," the curly haired teen said. "You can barely stand."

"Then let's go to the library. That way we can have a short walk and I can nap," he explained pushing harder on the wall that was Sherlock.

Sherlock sighed. "Fine let's go," he finally said caving in. "Only because there is a book I want to read there."

"Is it about bees?" John asked giggling.

"No, it's about knots," he told him. "You can never know too many ways on how to tie a knot."

John nodded. "Yep you are weird," he told him with a large smile. "But that's okay, because right now I'm weird and it just works."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and lugged the stumbling teen behind him.

Once reaching the library Sherlock sat John down in one of the seats and told him to stay. He left him sitting there as he went to search for his book.

"It would be better if I had some rope to test out these knots," he mumbled to himself as he walked back to the table, "but I can just read through it now. I can get rope later."

He stopped in his tracks when he saw the girl who was really annoying and dated John. He never did get her name. It didn't matter, now she was just an annoying girl.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out some time," she said, "as friends of course."

John weighed his options in his head and shrugged. "Sure can't see any harm in just hanging out," he told her, "and again sorry for what Harry said to you."

Sherlock came up and sat down next to John. He looked up at her and just stared as she looked at him. "Hello," he said with a smirk.

"Sherlock," John said tiredly. "Why are we at the library?"

Sherlock sighed. "Because you asked to come to the library so you could sleep."

"I'll be going then," the annoying girl said. "I'll call you with the date we're going out," she called over her shoulder.

John nodded slowly and dropped his head to the table. "I don't like her," he mumbled.

"But you didn't want to hurt her feelings so you said yes to hanging out with her," he told him with a smirk. It was John's fault that he was going to suffer. "Do you want to go back to the room?"

John shook his head against the table. "I'm comfortable here," he told him. "Just wake me up when you're ready to leave."

Sherlock laughed and gave him shoulder a small pat. "Sure thing," he told him and started reading his book.

**Dun dun dun. Jane's back, not really but she will be making another appearance later on. I don't like her. I hope you liked it, if you didn't I blame it on the fact that this is my second one out today and I'm not used to that I guess. BYE!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay so this is going to be the next chapter. After this one will be another then another and some more. Also I would like to tell you my change of plans. You know how Lestrade is supposed to be the headmaster? Yeah well that's Lestrade's dad. SO Greg Lestrade the DI will be an officer so he can fit into another thing that I will write. If you don't understand I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this little thing. It's the start of the next chapter in sorts. See ya. **

John checked his watch again. It was now 1:30 in the morning. He had a test first class of the day; he should be sleeping or studying. That seemed the most logical thing to do but he wasn't doing either of those things. He was looking over documents on a guy who was supposed to be a thief.

He looked over at the madman who had him doing the job and sighed. Sherlock looked up from his own pile of documents. "Fine," he huffed.

John was thankful he didn't have to voice his question. "Thank you," he sighed as he got up from his desk. He kissed the top of the other's curls. "I promise to help you look them over tomorrow during lunch."

"I have to be done by tomorrow," he stated. "The guy I'm doing this for is looking for some headway on the case."

The guy was called Mr. Smith and he was missing his wife's diamond necklace. It was worth millions and somehow he heard of Sherlock and wanted him on the trail.

So far Sherlock had one theory on who took it. He was reading up on the guy now. He seemed to be fitting into the puzzle perfectly.

"I still don't see why he won't go to the police," John grumbled as he changed into his pajamas.

The genius didn't look up as he said, "He doesn't want a lot of people, or his wife, to know the necklace is missing. Also he doesn't trust the police."

John laughed. "And he trusts a teenager?" he asked.

"People are like that," Sherlock answered with a shrug. "I'm going to meet him during lunch, do you want to come?"

"I don't know," he yawned, "probably."

The next day Sherlock didn't attend any of his morning classes. He had to finish looking over the papers. John left him alone to do his work and rushed off to his first class.

Now in the class right before lunch John was anxious. He kept glancing at the clock to see when it was going to ring. He was going to meet Sherlock at the bike rack and they were going to bike to town.

John looked up at the clock again and smiled. The bell was about to ring. He would be free, he would be able to see Sherlock and help him on the case.

Teens sprang from their seats and rushed towards the door. John quickly spilled his books into his bag and hurtled himself towards the crowd of teens in the hallway. Once he got free he sprinted towards the bike rack.

"John you didn't have to run," Sherlock stated as John reached him.

"Yeah well I wanted to get there quick," John huffed as he climbed on the bike. "Come on twiglet, let's go." Sherlock rolled his eyes and hopped on.

The two teens were sitting on a bench waiting for Mr. Smith to show up. He seemed to be running quite late. According to Sherlock he was late on their first meeting too.

John stretched and checked the time. "I'm going to miss class," he mumbled.

"You wouldn't have made it if he wasn't late," Sherlock answered absentminded as he glanced around the park.

"Anderson's going to fail me and it's going to be all your fault," John continued to complain.

Sherlock gave him a look.

"What?" John asked as he squirmed in his seat.

"My brother would just take care of him for you if he failed you," he told him.

John nodded. "That's so reassuring," he sighed. "Where is he?" John was frustrated, he didn't want to wait this long.

"He'll be here soon," Sherlock mumbled.

John slouched down on the bench and stared at his feet. "Good," he muttered, "I feel like we're being watched."

Sherlock gave him a smile. "We are," he told him. He looked to a tree where an older man was trying to hide. With a motion of his hand he said to John, "He doesn't know who you are so he's hesitant to come over and talk to me."

The gangly looking man nervously walked up to the two teens. His eyes kept darting from Sherlock to John. "Who's he?" he stumbled across the two simple words.

"Don't worry, he's my partner, he won't tell your wife or anyone your wife knows," Sherlock answered.

Mr. Smith nodded and sat down quickly next to Sherlock. "What do you have?" he asked.

"Your brother in law," Sherlock stated as if that should have been enough. Judging by the look on Mr. Smith's face he didn't understand. "Your brother in law Jake Tokins took your wife's necklace," he explained.

"Oh," he sighed. "Wait Jake loves Katelynn he wouldn't steal from her."

"But he would steal from you," Sherlock said simply. "You already explained to me that he was against you marriage from the start."

Mr. Smith thought it over for a second. "Yeah but he likes me now," he answered.

"I have a feeling that he stole it from you when you were taking it to the jewelers," Sherlock told him.

"I told you what the guy looked like and it didn't look anything like Jake," Mr. Smith argued.

John decided he was going to step in. "The guy that pick pocketed you was his assistant," he told him. He remembered Sherlock telling him that the night before. "He matches your description down to the last detail." Sherlock smiled and nodded in agreement.

"So he stole the necklace to get back at me?" Mr. Smith was unsure whether he should believe the two or not.

Sherlock sighed and readjusted himself into a better position. "Mr. Tokins wanted you out of the family. He knew if you lost the necklace your wife would be furious," he explained, "Once he figured out that you were going to take the necklace to the jewelers he sent his assistant after you to take it. He also knew you would never tell your wife you lost it. He was going to play that to his advantage and ask Mrs. Smith to get the necklace when they go out for a dinner. Of course she wouldn't be able to find it and she'll ask where you put it and you'll be forced to tell her you lost it. She would be man and he would be there to comfort her and persuade her to divorce you."

Mr. Smith stared at him as he told his theory. "But," he stammered out after a few silent seconds, "Katelynn would never divorce me over such a small matter."

Sherlock nodded. "If you told her now that it was lost most likely not, but if your brother in law told her," he trailed off. "I read that he is very persuasive when he wants to be."

"Yeah but she loves me," he told him.

Sherlock shrugged. "Mr. Smith I'm not telling you that she doesn't love you, I'm telling you that your brother in law will make her forget about you."

"Okay," Mr. Smith finally let out. "What are we going to do about it?"

Sherlock smirked. It was finally time to tell his plan. He explained his master plan to Mr. Smith who listened intently and nodded when he thought best. After hearing the whole thing he was a little skeptical but Sherlock assured him it would be flawless.

Soon after Mr. Smith left to make sure he was free that night.

John watched him as he walked away and sighed. "Are you really sure your plan is going to work?" he asked turning to the other teen.

"Ye have little faith," Sherlock laughed. He looked around before settling his eyes on John. "Are you hungry?"

"Are you kidding me?" John yelled. "I didn't eat breakfast this morning and I missed lunch. I'm starving."

Sherlock chuckled loudly. "I shouldn't have asked," he mumbled.

"I hope you have money," John sang as he dragged Sherlock towards the shops, "because you're buying me lunch."

Later that evening John and Sherlock were on their way to Mr. Tokins house. Sherlock called Mr. Smith so he knew what to do and reassured him that they would be there.

John was a little nervous. He and Sherlock were going to spy on Mr. Smith and his brother in law while they had a conversation about the necklace. Sherlock figured that Mr. Tokin would somehow reveal the necklace, either by showing it to Mr. Smith or take it out after he left to make sure it was still there. Then they were going to hide in the bushes out of sight and wait till everyone went asleep. They would break into the house and retrieve the necklace. They would then return it to Mr. Smith they next day.

He never broke into someone's house before. He had a feeling something was going to go wrong. It wouldn't stop gnawing at the back of his mind. He didn't voice his concerns though. It might put Sherlock off and mess everything up. So he kept his mouth shut for the whole ride there.

**I bet you that you somehow liked that. It was nice to write. It worked out the way that I sort of liked it. There's really nothing else I would like to share, so yeah. BYE!**


	25. Chapter 25

** Okay here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. If you don't I'll understand. There are paragraphs that have bolded words at the start of the sentence that just means they're changing scenes. I'm going to stop now. See ya. **

Sherlock fiddled with his phone as he waited crouched behind a bush. They watched a few hours ago as Mr. Tokin's reveal where the necklace was to his brother in law. When he left Mr. Tokin's decided it would be best if he stayed in his study, for the rest of the day.

John used Sherlock's shoulder to stifle a yawn. He was staring at a bug that was crawling on the plant. He tiredly dropped his head back on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock patted his head with a soft smile.

The light above them went off and shocked both of them out of their state of relaxation. Sherlock looked up at the window and waited till he heard the door shut on the inside. He typed something on his phone. He wasn't sure if he should use his voice yet just in case Mr. Tokins was still nearby. He handed the phone to John.

'We'll wait a few more minutes before we head in. You go by the door and take watch. If the door opens I want you to shut it quickly and try to give me time to finish up. Then we'll both run to the fence and towards the town back to your bike. Make sure you have your mask on,' it read.

John nodded and pulled the ski mask out of his back pocket and pulled it over his head. He looked to Sherlock who did the same thing. One unruly curl was poking out of the eye whole. John would have laughed if the situation was different.

Sherlock stood and looked into the window. He couldn't see anyone in there and started to pry open the window. It creaked and he cringed. The noise was too loud for comfort. He continued at a slower pace so it was opened enough for them to fit through. He lifted himself up and pulled himself into the room.

John had a harder time for the window was taller than he was. He jumped up and grabbed onto the window pane. He grunted quietly as he lifted himself up. Sherlock decided to help and pulled him the rest of the way through.

He took out a flash light and motioned towards the door with it. He walked over to the picture that the safe was hidden behind and opened it up. He first tried picking it but that was harder than it seemed. Then he tried the numbers that he saw Mr. Tokins used to open the safe.

John heard muffled voices behind the door and panicked. He pressed himself up against the door and tried to get the other teens attention. The knob beat him to it though. Mr. Tokins was trying to get into the room.

The door jerked forward but John used his weight to push it back. Sherlock looked up at him quickly and then went back to work. The combinations he was using weren't working. "Come on," he hissed as he tried another.

"Open this door!" Mr. Tokins yelled as he tried to enter the room again.

John pressed harder. He had to give Sherlock time to get it right.

"Hold the door," Sherlock yelled as John was forced forward again.

John kicked the ground and used the momentum to thrust the door shut again. "No really?" he asked sarcastically. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling the police!" Mr. Tokins yelled through the crack in the door.

"The combination isn't working," Sherlock told him.

"Are you doing 34-8-12?" John asked furiously.

Sherlock hit his head on the safe. "So stupid," he muttered as he entered the combination.

"You will go to jail," the man on the other side of the door warned. "Gabby call the police."

Sherlock jerked open the safe and pulled out the necklace. "Got it, come on," he said to John and went for the window.

John held the door till Sherlock was out the window. Once the teen was safely on the other side he let off the door and ran for the door. Mr. Tokins entered the room almost falling over from the lack of resistance. He reached for the blonde's collar but just missed it as John dove for the window.

Sherlock looked behind him as he ran to see if John was on his way. He saw John fly out the window and hit the ground. Mr. Tokins was yelling curses at them before retreating back into the house.

Sherlock reached the fence and was about to start climbing when he heard barks coming from behind him. He glanced back again and saw three dogs chasing John. He was going to wait for John to help him over the fence but John yelled at him telling him to get over the fence.

Sherlock climbed over the fence and landed safely on the other side. "Hurry up John," he yelled.

"You're not helping," John grunted as he hit the fence. He started the climb and the dogs were already at his feet. They would jump up and just miss him. He was almost over the top when one of the dogs got a hold of his foot. He cried out in pain as the teeth ripped through his tennis shoes. He tried shaking the animal off but it wouldn't budge. "You can start helping now," he mumbled in a gruff tone.

Sherlock nodded and looked around for a stick. Once he found one he pushed it through a hole and jabbed it at the dogs head. The dog fell with a whine and scampered away leaving the other two. John lifted himself over the top of the fence and tumbled down to the other side.

Sherlock hauled him to his feet and they were off again running towards the main road.

**They reached the bike** and had time to breathe. Sherlock leaned up against the lamp post that was illuminating the small street. He looked over at John who was trying his best not to show his pain. "Sit down," Sherlock demanded.

John didn't complain. He sat down on the closet bench happy to get off his injured foot. "I'll be alright in a minute," he muttered through ragged breaths.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and bent down in front of him. He started untying his shoe and tried to pull it off gently. John hissed in pain as the shoe made contact with his fresh cuts. "Sorry," mumbled Sherlock as he took off the shoe completely. He pulled off the bloody sock and grimaced. There were three gashes all huge and they were bleeding quite a lot. "Do you think you can walk on it?" he asked knowing that riding the bike back was out of the question.

John nodded and tried to stand but stumbled backwards on the bench. He then shook his head and groaned. "I can't believe it," he cried. "I had the police called on me, a dog almost ripped off my foot, and my head hurts. What's next? Is a truck going to fall on me?" Just when he said that thunder roared across the sky and he cringed expecting that truck.

Sherlock sighed and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number he never wanted to resort to calling.

"Hello Sherlock," the smooth voice of his brother came over the mobile.

"John's hurt," he told him. "We need a ride back to the school."

"Okay," Mycroft said from the other end. "Where are you?"

Sherlock told him where they were and hung up. He turned back to John who looked horrible. He sat down next to him and laid his hand on his shoulder. "My brother's coming to pick us up," he told him.

John hummed in response. "I'm so glad its Saturday tomorrow," he stated.

"I should have known about the dogs," Sherlock told him. "If I did I would have planned differently."

"I'm sure you would," John yawned and dropped his head on the taller teen's shoulder. He wiped his nose on his sleeve. "I just want to go to sleep."

Mycroft's car pulled up in front of them and the teacher got out. "My, my, you are hurt," he said eyeing John's foot. "Come on let's get you in the car." He hooked John's arm around his neck and lifted him up off the bench. Sherlock opened the back door and got the other side of the blond and helped him get in the back seat. Sherlock took off John's tie and used it to cover up the cuts and stop the bleeding. John tried to protest but couldn't because he was too tired.

Mycroft loaded the bike into the trunk. As he slid into the driver's seat he glanced at John in the rearview mirror. "How did this happen?" he asked.

"Dogs," John answered tiredly, "lots and lots of dogs."

The older Holmes gave Sherlock a questioning look that asked him to explain.

Sherlock cleared his throat. "This guy asked us to get back his wife's necklace for him. We found out it was at his brother in laws house, so we broke into his house and took it back. We got out of the house in time but he set his dogs on us," he explained. "He also called the cops."

Mycroft was angry but he hid it well. "That was stupid," he told his little brother.

Sherlock shot a glare at him. "It was not," he told him. "We got the necklace back didn't we?"

"Yes you did," Mycroft said smoothly. "But now we have to go put it back." He turned the car around and headed back towards Mr. Tokins house.

"What do you mean we're going to put it back?" Sherlock asked exasperated. "We just risked our lives to get it."

**John was asleep **in the back seat when they stopped just a bit down the street from Mr. Tokins house. Mycroft pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He looked at Sherlock. "Go put it back," he told him.

Sherlock squirmed a bit in his seat before he got out.

Mycroft watched him sneak down the street and into the darkness of the trees. Someone on the other end finally answered after a few rings. "Mr. Smith?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Mr. Smith didn't sound totally there.

"I'm Mycroft Holmes," he told him. "I believe you employed my brother earlier this week."

"Yeah," the other man mumbled.

"Well he told me a new plan on how he was going to get your necklace back," Mycroft said. He then explained the new plan to Mr. Smith and hung up. He quickly dialed another number and waited. "Greg."

"Yes," the detective on the other end of the phone answered.

"Someone by the name of Mr. Smith is going to call you and tell you that his brother stole his wife's necklace okay," he told him. "What he tells you is true. He asked my brother for help and my brother messed up."

"How?" Greg asked.

Mycroft saw the figure of his brother running back to the car. "I'll explain later," he said and hung up. "He's going to call."

Sherlock nodded as he tried to regain his breath. "Is Lestrade going to help?" he asked.

"He will," Mycroft simply answered. "We just have to wait for everything to unfold."

They sat in the car watching for the police to show up. They didn't have to wait long either. A black car pulled up to Mr. Tokins house with another one behind it, and out stepped Greg. He glanced around and spotted their car but chose to ignore it for now. He ventured into the house with two other policemen behind him.

Twenty minutes later they were hauling Mr. Tokins out of his house and into the back seat of one of the police cars. The car sped off leaving Greg standing alone by his car. He looked back and them and walked over.

He bent down and waited for Mycroft to roll down the window to speak.

"What happened?" he asked looking at the older Holmes. "That man just said the necklace was stolen from him and he had no clue how it got back in his safe."

Mycroft smiled. "It was stolen from his house but it was returned shortly after," he told him smoothly.

"Stolen by whom?" Greg asked as he narrowed his eyes on Sherlock.

"Make sure you call Mr. Smith to tell him you have his necklace," Mycroft told the other man.

Greg gave him a stern look but gave up. He would never get anywhere trying to get information out of that man. "Fine but if I find out who it is then I'm giving them jail time," he stated.

"Of course," Mycroft said with a small smile tugging at his lips, "until then."

**They brought John **to the infirmary at the school and got one of the nurses to sew up his feet without any questions asked. He was left there to sleep over night so he didn't have to be woken up and have to walk back to his room on his foot.

Outside of Sherlock's room the two brothers were having a glaring match. "I didn't need your help tonight," Sherlock snapped.

"That's why you called me," Mycroft said.

Sherlock crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "John needed your help," he told him. "He wouldn't have been able to walk back to the school on a bad foot."

Mycroft smiled at his little brother and turned away. "Good night Sherlock," he told him.

Sherlock watched his back till he was out of sight and went to bed.

**Yeah I don't know anymore. I think it was bad. Oh well I'll live. You'll live. Its perfect here have a cookie. BYE!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay people that no longer like to tell me what they think of my story. I still love you, that's why I'm still posting. This is the beginning of the end my friends. There will be loads more chapters after this yes but this is the beginning of the end. I do hope you like it and I hope you tell me that you like it. See ya. **

John woke up and stretched his back making it crack in places. He lazily turned on his other side with his eyes still shut. He took in a deep breath and opened his eyes slowly. He scrambled backwards and hit the wall. "Sherlock!" he yelled angrily.

"Yes John?" Sherlock asked in a smooth voice as he looked over a Petri dish.

John took in a few calming breaths before he continued. "Why is your skull on my other pillow?" he asked. He stared at the thing that was lying on the pillow. If it had a body it would have looked like it was sleeping.

Sherlock looked over at the skull then up at the blond who was glaring at it. "He wanted to be next to you," he answered.

John looked at him in disbelief. Was he serious? "Sherlock you do know he can't talk right?" he asked unsure.

"Yes John," the genius answered. He stood up from his desk. "Now I think you should stop worrying about my state of mind and get ready for classes."

"You're probably right," John mumbled and climbed out of the bed. He grabbed his uniform and walked to the door. "I'll be back."

**After his shower** John came back to the room ready for the day. Sherlock was now on his bed where the skull used to be and was reading the newspaper that Mrs. Hudson most likely dropped off. He looked up from the paper for a moment before returning to it with his full attention.

John moved his feet so he could sit on the end of his bed and put on his shoes. "So are you going to class today?" he asked.

"Hm," was all Sherlock let out.

"Better get dressed," John told him. The other teen was still in his night clothes.

"Hm."

"I set fire to your bed," John said trying to get the others attention.

"That's good," Sherlock said. He quickly flipped through the paper to get to the rest of his story.

John sighed. He was going to just give up on trying getting a better response out of Sherlock. "Well I'm going to get some breakfast," he mumbled and headed for the door.

"Hold up," Sherlock said still not looking away from the paper, "I'll go with you."

John raised his eyebrow. "You're going to go to breakfast with me?" he asked. "You never eat Sherlock why would you want to?"

Sherlock folded his paper and placed it next to him. He got up and started looking for his uniform. "I'm hungry," he told him.

"You're never hungry," John pointed out.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I am sometimes," he told him as he changed. "Now let's go."

John looked at him quizzically. "But," he started.

"Oh and grab the paper," Sherlock told him and he was out the door before John could protest.

"Of course," the blond mumbled as he grabbed the paper and followed the raven haired boy's actions. He was out of the room and already saw Holmes half way down the hall way. "Wait up!" John shouted. He ran as quickly as he could to catch up with Sherlock.

He reached him before Sherlock made it to the stairs. "Why do you want the paper?" he asked.

"There's an article in there that I want you to read," Sherlock told him.

John nodded and looked at the cover of the paper. There was a picture of an old woman wearing a lot of pink. "Is it about her?" he asked.

"No," Sherlock sighed.

**They enter the** mess hall and Sherlock stopped dead in his tracks. John was too busy trying to figure out which article Sherlock wanted him to read and bumped into his back. He looked up and saw Sherlock calculating something. "What's up?" he asked looking around to see if there was something that would catch the other's interest.

Sherlock cleared his throat and looked away from John. "Nothing," he muttered and took another step forward.

John could see the genius's cheeks were tinged a slight shade of pink. He bit back a laugh and stepped in front of Sherlock. "Come on I'll show you how to get breakfast," he said and lead Sherlock into one of the lines. "Have you really never eating in the mess hall before?"

"I haven't," Sherlock answered.

"But you've been in here hundreds of times," John exclaimed.

Sherlock held his head high and looked down upon John. "How many times have you seen me with food in here?" he asked.

John thought it over for a second. "Um…never," he answered looking back up at the boy.

"Exactly," Sherlock told him. He was intending that to be the last of that conversation but John thought it would be better to ask one more question.

"Where do you eat then?" he asked.

Sherlock sighed. "I eat when I'm in town," he told him. "I don't find this food appealing."

John laughed and patted him on the back. "None of us do," he told him. "If we all could eat out I think we would." He smiled at the other man before he sat down with his tray. He started eating his food every now and then glancing at Sherlock to see if he was eating.

He finished before Sherlock barely took four bites. He kept looking at the news paper though. He pushed his tray away and put his head down on the table. "Are you going to eat?" he asked.

Sherlock looked up from his tray and nodded. "Yeah," he told him. "Read this article here," he said pushing the paper over and pointing at the paragraph that he was just reading.

John started reading out loud. "John Wilkins, male 34 years old, went missing last Friday. He was last seen walking on North St. coming home from work wearing a white shirt and red tie. He usually travels on the bus but someone stole his card. The one person that saw his was Natalie Postin his girlfriend. Diana his mother is asking for everyone's chipping in. If anyone sees him place call Detective Inspector Lestrade."

"Do you see it?" Sherlock asked.

John laughed. "I don't see anything wrong with that article" he told him, "except they didn't put the number for Scotland Yard."

Sherlock sighed. Maybe he was just seeing things. But it was too much of a coincidence that it would be in the article. It popped out at him after he read the paragraph. "Are you sure you don't see it?" he asked pushing the paper closer to the blond.

John decided to go along with him. He read the article over again and shook his head. "Nothing," he told him.

Sherlock nodded and pulled the paper back in front of him. It read:

'John Wilkins, male 34 years

old, went missing last Friday.

He was last seen walking on

North St. coming home from

work wearing a white shirt

and red tie. He usually

travels on the bus but

someone stole his card. The

one person that saw him was

Natalie Postin his girlfriend.

Diana his mother is asking for

everyone's chipping in. If

anyone sees him place call

Detective Inspector Lestrade.'

Sherlock looked at it again and again. He couldn't get what he was seeing out of his head. He thought his mind was just playing tricks on his because he hasn't eaten in the last few days. That's why he was eating now. He thought food would help. He looked back at John and frowned. He was hoping what he was seeing was just his imagination.

**Okay so I hope you all like that. It was short and not a lot happened but there is something about that article that is wrong. If you can tell me I'll be really happy. Also if you have read my other story, the one where Sherlock wishes he never met John, please comment. I really didn't want to do this but I would love to hear your opinions on that one to. I am really just asking for people to tell me what they like about it and this and what they don't like. So if you do like it please just tell me. I am tired of being stuck at 69 reviews. It's just too weird. So yes please review to your heart's content. I'm begging you and I don't do that with many people only the awesome ones. That's all I have to say for now. BYE! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Have no fear, I am here. I know you all were waiting for some kind of soap opera effect. If you haven't notice this by now these author notes are meaningless. See ya.**

Sherlock stared at the white bored. If someone saw him now they would probably think he was really into history. He wasn't of course but he was thinking about something. He blocked Anderson out and thought of the man that had gone missing two weeks ago. He needed to find out what that article meant. He knew it wasn't good and that he should probably tell John what he saw instead of asking him if he saw it too. But he didn't because that would make John worry and put him on edge and he wouldn't be able to work right.

After school they were going to catch a train and head into the London to search the man's flat and talk with friends. Sherlock was sure they could get something from there. John was a little hesitant about breaking into another house since the last one went terribly. He couldn't even remember most of the night after Mycroft picked them up off the street.

Sherlock thought about what was in the article. To him it seemed to vague, like there were parts missing. His first thought was that the person who wrote it was the kidnapper, but then he pushed that thought away because it didn't make sense. Why would a kidnapper write his own article? Then again why would a kidnapper want an article to be written? Sherlock figured it was all meant for him and that was why it was written. Then that brought up the writer being the kidnapper again.

He shook his head trying to clear it up. He needed to have a clear view on things or everything would get mixed up. He looked over at John who was taking notes and sighed. The only thing he knew for sure was that nothing would happen to John.

The bell rang and everyone cheered. It was finally the weekend and they were free of the tortuous teachers. Sherlock stood up and waited for John to gather his things. Once he was ready they walked out of the classroom and headed for their room.

"What were you thinking about all class?" John asked after a few minutes of silence.

Sherlock shook his head. "Just about that kidnapping case I read about a while ago," he told him. "It still doesn't sit with me well."

John sighed and placed his hand on his shoulder. "There was nothing wrong with that paragraph. He was just a normal person that got kidnapped. Wow that sounded weird," he stated and made a funny face. "I swear you're more paranoid than Mrs. Hudson when she's on her soothers."

Sherlock chuckled but he felt something wrong in the pit of his stomach. "It just seems interesting is all," he shrugged. "I mean come on if his girlfriend saw him why didn't she talk to him?"

John shrugged. "Maybe she did," he answered. "You don't know what happened."

"I would think she would have walked with him," Sherlock told him. He sighed as he saw the look of disbelief on John's face. "Come on, she was his girlfriend. I mean if I saw you on the street I would want to walk with you."

John smiled at that. "Maybe she did or maybe she was too busy to talk," he tried again.

Sherlock threw his arms up in the air. John was just going to keep countering him on whatever he said. "Why don't you stay here then and I'll go by myself to his flat," he stated.

They reached the room and John gave him a look. "I'm not leaving you on your own so you can get killed by a crazy psychopath that's hiding in his bedroom," he told him in a serious tone.

Sherlock stared at the back of his head for a minute before shaking himself awake. "I don't understand you," he sighed.

"You're not supposed to," John laughed as he put his school things away. He grabbed the pre-packed back and handed it to the lanky teen. "Come on don't want to be late for your psychopath."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and followed the blond out of the room. They were intending to stay in London over the weekend so they could get the most information they could in one fell swoop.

-

Sherlock watched as John set in his combination for his chain and unlocked the bike. He took the chain and walked over to Sherlock.

"Lift up your arms," he demanded. Sherlock did as he was told. John bent down and looped the chain through the belt loops on the nice pair of trousers. "That will do," he stated as he locked the chain around his waist.

"We will need to make sure that the police aren't around his flat when we get there. If they are then we will have to distract them somehow. I was thinking of putting you in a dress and having you strut your stuff for them," Sherlock rambled on. "Do you really need to do this?"

"Yes, I need to lock my bike up somehow," John simply said. "I'm not wearing a dress."

"Why not?" he asked putting on a fake pout.

"You would look better in a dress," John stated and climbed on the bike. "Now get on."

Sherlock shook his head and climbed on the back. He held onto John's shoulders tight and they were off.

"You do have the money right?" Sherlock yelled into John's ear so he could hear him over the roar of the wind.

John nodded. "I put it all in your wallet," he shouted back.

Sherlock let go with one of his hands and checked his back pocket to make sure he had the object. He sighed in relief as he felt it. One too many times has he forgotten it back in the room when they were ready to pay for things.

-

Sherlock was looking over the paper that he got that morning. He wanted to see if the police had any more information about the kidnapping. They didn't. He sighed dramatically and folded the paper and placed it on the seat next to him. He placed his head on his palm and stared at the passing trees on the outside of the train.

The police were fools and didn't know how to get anything done. He didn't know why he even bothered to see if they made any headway. He thought over the many possibilities of what could have happened to Mr. Wilkins, many of them involving his girlfriend for some reason. He just had to find what he was looking for and he would know what happened. There were just a few more things missing from his chain.

John let out a loud snort and kicked at Sherlock's leg in his sleep. The genius pushed his leg away and straightened out his back. He checked the time and pushed John on the shoulder to wake him up.

"What?" John mumbled into his hand trying to go back to sleep.

"We'll be stopping soon," he told him. John nodded and wiped away the drool on his chin. Sherlock pulled his coat closer around his frame and continued to look out the window. "We'll book into the hotel and then hop over to Wilkins's flat."

John nodded again and settled further into the seat. "I hope we find what we are looking for," he mumbled.

"Maybe we should go speak with his girlfriend first," Sherlock stated out loud. "No then we won't know what to ask her when we see her."

"You're right," John said just to indulge him, he wasn't really paying attention.

Sherlock smiled. "That's the spirit John," he said.

John checked his watch. "How did you make reservations for a hotel anyway?" he asked.

"I sound old than I am and fake IDs work great," Sherlock explained.

"Where the heck did you get a fake ID?" John asked gathering their things.

Sherlock shrugged. "I was talking to this guy and he offered me a fake ID," he simply said. "It was quite easy to do and it looks real, that's all I need."

John shook his head and stood up as the train came to a stop. "My boyfriend the crook," he mumbled under his breath on his way out.

**Well I forgot to say I hope you like this chapter. So I'll say it now, I hope you like this chapter. Now that we got that over, I hope you liked this chapter. I really have no clue what I'm doing anymore. I think I'm slowly losing my mind. BYE! **


	28. Chapter 28

**I had nothing to do all day so I made this chapter. I hope you like it and enjoy it. See ya.**

John followed Sherlock up to the front desk. He stood behind him as he pulled out his "ID" and showed the concierge that he was indeed Mr. Holmes and that he did make the reservations. Once everything was settled he pulled John over to the lift and pressed the button for their floor.

"Did you pack the dress?" Sherlock asked sarcastically when the doors closed.

"Ha, ha," John laughed.

Sherlock pushed his shoulder playfully. "Come on lighten up," he said. The doors opened up and a family stepped in. "You're going to kill the psychopath for me remember."

The father of the family gave Sherlock a weird look and pulled his daughter closer to his legs. The mother started muttering things under breath as she kept looking at them.

"It's a game," Sherlock told them. "He's really not going to kill anyone."

That didn't help.

"Fine I'll let you wear the dress this time," John said with a smiling playing at his lips.

The father took a small step further away from the two.

"Why is he going to wear a dress?" the little girl tugged on her father's hand.

The father didn't answer. He was turning red with embarrassment.

"You're a boy silly you don't wear dresses," the little girl laughed as she looked up at Sherlock.

John smiled. "He's a special kind of boy," he told her. The doors opened again and the family rushed out.

"Do you feel better now?" Sherlock asked as the doors slid closed again.

"Yes," John said giving him his best triumphant smile. "I feel so much better. But I'm still not wearing the dress."

Sherlock laughed. "I wasn't going to make you ever wear a dress John," he said. The doors opened up on their floor and they stepped out. "I don't even own a dress."

"I'm so happy you don't," John mumbled. He grabbed the key from Sherlock's hand and opened the door to their room. "Welcome to room 2247."

"Now we have to go," Sherlock stated as he threw the bag onto the bed and pulled John back out into the hallway.

John groaned and stumbled after the other teen. "We don't get to even try out the bed?" he whined. He started laughing when Sherlock just shook his head. He followed silently till they were outside. "Where does he live?"

Sherlock waved down a taxi and climbed in. He gave the driver an address and looked towards John. "Does that give you an answer?" he asked with a smirk. "We'll look around his flat then head over to his girlfriend's to see if she saw anything suspicious when he went missing."

"Then we head back to the hotel and leave tomorrow," he said.

"No," Sherlock informed him.

"No?" John questioned.

"We will only leave if we don't have any leads if we have one then we will follow up on it," Sherlock explained. John nodded. "Plus they won't miss us at school if we don't show up till Sunday night. We do have the room till then."

-

They arrived at Mr. Wilkins's flat and quickly made their way up to his floor. Nobody was standing outside the closed door but that didn't mean there wasn't anyone in the home. Sherlock strolled up to the door and knocked on it.

No one answered and he knocked again to just make sure if there was someone in there they heard him. Again there was no answer so he opened the door.

"Is it supposed to be unlocked?" John asked shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Whoever was in here last didn't lock it," Sherlock said as he started searching around the room.

John sighed. "Didn't answer my question but that's okay," he mumbled and started his little search. "What are we looking for?"

"Anything that can lead us to Mr. Wilkins's whereabouts," Sherlock stated not paying attention to the blond any more.

John nodded and looked under the couch. He scowled when he found an old plate of food under there. "Who puts plates of food under their couch?" he asked to himself. He made the mistake of smelling it. He covered his mouth and pushed the plate back under the couch. "Remind me never to do that again."

He looked up from his spot on the ground and noticed that Sherlock was missing. "Sherlock?" he called out.

"Bedroom John," Sherlock yelled back.

John hopped up off the dirty floor and made his way in the direction that Sherlock's voice came from. "This guy was a slob," he stated as he opened the door. Sherlock was examining a shelf above the bed.

"Wonderful observation," he mumbled sarcastically.

John rolled his eyes and started rifling through the mail that was on his desk. "He also doesn't know how to pay bills on time," he said as he passed a few envelopes that had past due written on them. "Maybe the government kidnapped him," he joked and threw the bills back on the desk.

"There's something missing here," Sherlock said and got down from the bed. "There was definitely a picture frame up there that was recently taken down."

"How do you know?" John asked as he followed Sherlock out of the room.

"There's an outline in the dust where it used to sit," Sherlock explained. He ventured over to the garbage can and lifted the lid. "There we go." He lifted a broken picture frame out of the trash and showed it to John. "We found the missing picture."

John took a closer look at the picture. "It's just two kids hanging out," he said. "Why was it in the trash?"

Sherlock turned to look at him. "I don't know," he said slowly. "Maybe the kidnapper threw it away because he's in the picture or Mr. Wilkins's threw it away because he didn't want it up anymore."

"Hm," John hummed and looked around the flat again. "Is there anything else that you need here?"

Sherlock nodded and went back into the bedroom. He came back out with a black book and dropped it on the counter. "We need to find his girlfriend in here so we can have her address," he said and started flipping through the pages. He landed on a page with Natalie Postin and jabbed his finger on the name. "We found her."

"Can we get out of here now?" John asked eyeing a sock that was lying on the counter. It had a brown meaty substance in it and he didn't want to figure out what it was.

"What you don't like it here?" Sherlock teased. He laughed when John tossed him a look and pulled the shorter teen out of the flat.

Sherlock hailed another cab and jumped in eagerly. John settled in next to him and looked out the window. He then slowly turned his head back to the genius with a questioning look. "How are we going to get her to speak to us?" he asked.

Sherlock reached into his back pocket and pulled out a badge. "With this," he said with a smirk.

John looked over the Id. The person on it looked a little like Sherlock but with small features that would set the two apart if you looked really close. "Where the heck did you get this?" he asked looking up, "the same guy on the street?"

"I never said I met him on the street," Sherlock clarified.

"Where did you meet him?" John asked.

"In a public restroom," Sherlock mumbled. "Never mind that, I nicked it from an officer when he was done questioning me."

John sighed and dropped his head on the window. "Do you know that's illegal?" he asked.

"Of course John," Sherlock said acting like John was being an idiot. "Don't be an idiot."

John threw his hands up and sighed louder. "I'm so sorry," he growled and hid his head in the seat in front of him.

**Yay another chapter down some more to go. Oh my, what am I to do? Maybe I should think of another chapter. I, yeah that's what I'll do. Happy Tuesday people, hope you enjoyed the day. Also hope you enjoyed the chapter. BYE! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi. How is everyone? This is the next chapter if you didn't already know that. I hope you enjoy this chapter. See ya.**

Sherlock was sitting next to John in the small living room of Natalie Postin's. She let them in after they told her that the other officers missed a few questions and they were there to fill in the missing pieces. She was sitting across from them fidgeting in her seat.

"You guys look a little young to be police officers," she said eyeing John in particular.

Sherlock cleared his throat and straightened his posture. "We're new to the force," he told her. "Now I would like to talk about the day you say your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Natalie corrected him. "We broke up a few days before he went missing."

"Well then the papers got it wrong," John commented and gave a pointed look towards Sherlock.

Sherlock shut his eyes and rolled them. Of course John would try and get him riled up now. "Ms. Postin can you tell me about the day that you saw Mr. Wilkins?" he asked.

Natalie shrugged her shoulders and looked to the wall. "I was walking down the street trying to get some coffee," she told him. "He was walking in the other direction and that was it really."

"You didn't say anything to him?" Sherlock asked.

She shook her head. "Like I said we broke up a few days before," she told him, "we really weren't on speaking terms."

Sherlock nodded. He leaned forward and tried to catch Natalie's wandering eyes. "Why did you two break up?"

Natalie snapped her head forward and stared at Sherlock. "We already went over this in the other interview," she told him, her voice hitching a little at the end.

"I know," he said softening his tone, "we just need to go over these questions again. Now why did you two break up?"

She let out a low growl that almost went unnoticed. Sherlock smirked and connected his hands under his chin already connecting things just from that. "We agreed it would be for the best," she stated. "We were going to remain friends afterwards."

Sherlock would have laughed. She was lying and he knew it. "Really then why were you not on speaking terms?" he asked.

Natalie swallowed and looked back at the wall. "We needed time to cool off," she said not as smooth as she hoped for.

"Do you remember what he was wearing the day he was kidnapped?" Sherlock inquired.

"His work shirt and his red tie with cartoon characters on it," she told him after a moment of thought.

Sherlock hummed with satisfaction. He glanced towards John, who on request was writing down all the things Natalie said. "Without looking what color is my partner's shirt?"

Natalie raised her eyebrows and gave Sherlock a weird look. John closed his jacket just in case she peaked. He wasn't too sure why Sherlock was doing this but he would go along. Natalie licked her lips nervously. "Why?" she asked.

"Please?" Sherlock added with a sweet smile.

"Um," she looked back to the wall before returning her gaze to the teen, "red?"

Sherlock nodded and stood up. "That is all," he said putting his jacket back on. He turned to John who was following Sherlock's moves.

"Really?" she asked standing also.

"Well one more thing," Sherlock stated and reached into his pocket. "Do you know who are in this picture?"

Natalie's eyes widen for a fraction of a second before returning to normal. "No," she answered in a shaky voice. "Is that all now?"

Sherlock nodded with another smile. "That is all Ms. Postin we won't be bothering you again," he said and walked out of her flat.

When they were quite a ways from the door John stopped the tall teen. "Did you get anything from that conversation?"

"Your shirt is purple," Sherlock answered, John gave him questioning eyes. He rolled his eyes and clarified, "I got what I needed."

"Really?" he asked.

Sherlock nodded and hailed a cab. "Now back to the hotel," he said with a cheerful smile.

"The hotel that we didn't even need," John mumbled.

"It's too late to head back to the school now," Sherlock told him.

-

"So we have no leads?" John asked once they were back in their hotel room.

"Only a few," Sherlock stated absentmindedly as he stared out the window. "But I don't know if they will lead to our kidnapper or to some weird love triangle."

"Love triangle?" John asked confused.

Sherlock tossed the picture onto the bed where John was laying. "She was cheating on him with the other kid in that picture," he told him. He stood up and fell onto the bed next to John. "I think that's why he went missing."

"Because Natalie and whatever his name is wanted to date?" John laughed. He shook his head. He caught the look Sherlock was giving him and stopped. "There's something more to this than just that isn't there?"

Sherlock shrugged, "No idea," he let out. "Maybe, maybe not, all I know is she's involved."

"How?"

"She reacted to the picture which she recognized and she knew what he was wearing on the day he went missing," Sherlock explained.

"What does that matter?" John asked.

"That happened weeks ago," Sherlock told him, "how could she remember what he was wearing down to what tie he was wearing when she couldn't even remember what color your shirt is?"

John looked down at his purple shirt. "Maybe she didn't get a good look at my shirt," he offered.

Sherlock shook his head and sighed. "No, she has seen him many times after he went missing. I believe John was taken by the other person in this picture and his ex."

John scratched his chin in thought. "Then why did she break up with him if he was just going to kidnap him?" he asked. "Why kidnap him at all?"

Sherlock groaned and flopped down on the pillow. "I don't know," he said annoyed. "Maybe he caught them having sex and killed him and fabricated the whole kidnapping story."

"But…"

Sherlock covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head. "I don't have all the answers yet. Stop your questioning."

John mumbled a sloppy apology behind his hand. The other teen moved it away and wiped it on his shirt. "Can I eat now?" he asked rolling over to the phone.

Sherlock waved his hand and got up. "Do whatever you want," he sighed. He lifted up the notepad and flipped through the notes. "I'll be here trying to read your chicken scratch writing."

John threw the hotel pen at his head as he ordered his dinner. Sherlock turned around as if he was questioning why he threw the pen. John just stuck out his tongue. "Stop being a child John."

"Stop being a child John," John repeated.

Sherlock sighed and turned back to the notes. "I can't even…what is that word?"

John repeated him again.

"You're super sexy," Sherlock said with a smirk.

"You're super sexy," John repeated. "Oh, no I wasn't talking to you," he said over the phone. "I'm sorry if I scared you. Yes I would like to have a soda with that meal thank you." He sighed and hung up the phone. "You're a jerk."

"You started it," Sherlock reminded him. "I don't remember her saying the word bird."

John opened his mouth but shut it deciding he was going to get up and look at what Sherlock was talking about. "Oh, it says red," he told him. "I don't see where you got the b from."

Sherlock tossed the notepad down. He gave up all hope on it being useful. "Would you like to return tomorrow?" he asked lying down on the bed again.

John shrugged his shoulders. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Sherlock. "I don't care whatever would be best," he stated.

Sherlock nodded. "We'll return after lunch," he told him. "That way I can make sure we have everything we need in London."

**So yeah, childish teenagers pretending to be adults. To me, that does not seem like it would work. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day. BYE!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello my friends, how are you? Good I hope. Well anyway I am here with the next chapter. I hope you will enjoy this and that it keeps things moving. See ya.**

"Come on what's your name?" John pestered Mycroft's student assistant for the umpteenth time that day. She just glanced up from her phone for a brief second before going back to whatever she was doing. "Please," the teen begged. He sent her his best pleading smile he could muster.

She sighed, and looked up. "Fine," she answered smoothly, "my name is Anthea."

John smiled proudly. He was now the only student in school that knew her name. He leaned in across the table that they were sitting and whispered, "That's a nice name."

He felt someone tug on the back of his shirt collar and make him stand up straight. Sherlock pulled him against his chest and placed his mouth right next to the other's ear. "It's not her real name John," Sherlock whispered.

John looked at 'Anthea' and shrugged. "At least I got an answer from her," he stated. "Not many people can do that. Now where are we going?" His attention was taken away from the girl entirely as he was being pulled around the table by Sherlock.

Sherlock slung his arm over his shoulders and guided him out of the mess hall. "My brother wants to see me," he informed the blond.

"Oh and you're going to actually obey him?" John asked in a playful tone.

Sherlock shook his head and hit his shoulder. John grabbed the hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss it. "He told me he has something that I might want," he told him. John hummed and leaned against the tall genius. His eyes slid shut and he let the other guide him through the halls.

"What is it?" he asked.

Sherlock was going to shrug but decided that it would be uncomfortable for John. "I don't know," he admitted.

They walked the rest of the way to Mycroft's room in silence. Once they reached the room Sherlock didn't even bother knocking. He nudged John off his shoulder and opened the door. Mycroft was leaning against his desk looking over an envelope.

"Ah you're here," he said straightening his back and striding over to Sherlock. "This came for you today," he said and handed him the white envelope. "It arrived two days ago thought I would look over it to make sure that it wasn't anything serious."

Sherlock nodded firmly and looked at it for a second, it had his name written on it from a shaky hand, and pocketed it. "I'll be leaving now," he said as he turned and heading for the door.

"Sherlock," Mycroft stopped him in his tracks. "I know what you are getting yourself into, be careful."

Sherlock didn't say anything and walked out of the room. "What's in the envelope?" John asked as they made their way back to the room.

"We'll find out," Sherlock told him.

-

Back in their room Sherlock was sitting at his desk reading over the paper again. John looked over his shoulder and stared at the paper. "What is it talking about?" John asked as he read it over one more time. "What dance?"

"And the dance begins," Sherlock read aloud. He knew this was from the same person who ordered the article to be written. "They're talking about John Wilkins."

"How do you know?" John asked sitting himself on Sherlock's bed.

Sherlock sighed and pushed back his chair. He retrieved the old newspaper from his draw and threw it to John. "Take the first letter from the first word on every line," he told him.

John scanned the newspaper article silently. His eyes widen as he finally realized what was really being said in the piece. "Maybe it's a trick," he said with a hopeful tone.

Sherlock shook his head. "Who would play a trick like this John, think," he said.

"Why didn't I see this before?" he asked looking up at the teenage genius.

"Because you're an idiot," Sherlock stated smoothly.

John laughed but it sounded hollow. "Yeah, insult the guy who has a death threat against him," he said.

Sherlock stood up from his desk and sat down next to him on the bed. John wrapped his arms around his waist and dug his face into his shoulder. He took in a few calming breaths before laughing again. "If you want to be put under protection that could be arranged," Sherlock said out of the blue.

John shook his head. "I would feel more protected here with you," he said. A small smile danced across both their faces. He stood up from the bed when he heard his stomach growl. "I'm going to get some dinner do you want anything?"

"I don't eat when I'm working the digestion slows me down," Sherlock stated and watched as John left the room.

-

John sat down at a vacant table with his tray. He sighed and looked at the food that he was no longer hungry for. He pushed his tray further on the table and laid his head on his folded arms.

"You look like you had a rough day," Mike said as he walked over to John's table. "Mind if I sit down?"

"No go right ahead," John mumbled.

Mike gave him a worried look. "What's eating you?"

John straightened his back and gave him a reassuring smile. "Nothing I'm fine," he lied.

Mike nodded and started picking at his own food. "Have you heard about that girl who went missing?" he asked trying to come up with a conversation.

John shook his head. "When did she go missing?" he leaned forward as he asked.

"Two days ago," he informed the other. "She was snatched right out of her room in the middle of the night. Her mother heard her scream for help but wasn't quick enough."

John swallowed the feeling of dread and stood up. "Can you take care of my tray for me? Thanks," he yelled over his shoulder as he blasted out of the mess hall.

He ran all the way back to the bedroom and opened the door. "Sherlock did you know about the girl who was kidnapped two days ago?" he asked the moment Sherlock looked up at him.

Sherlock shook his head. "I haven't read the newspaper since we've been in London," he told him. He sat back against the wall and thought for a second. "I was wrong," he muttered.

"Excuse me?" John questioned.

"That note doesn't just mean John Wilkins disappearance but also hers," he told him. "The note arrived two days ago and that's when she was kidnapped. I don't think it's a coincidence that the kidnapping and the note arriving happened on the same day."

John nodded and sat down next to him. "So you think that she was kidnapped by the same person that wrote that article?" he asked.

"Yes," Sherlock answered.

"Maybe we should read the article and see if he left another message," John suggested.

Sherlock shook his head. That had already gone through his mind when he first connected the pieces. "He doesn't seem like the one to repeat himself," he told him.

"He kidnapped two people," John stated.

Sherlock's eyebrows shot up. "How did you figure out he was involved in the other kidnapping?" he asked.

"Well you said he sent that note for both cases, so I figured he had a hand in the first kidnapping somehow," he explained.

Sherlock smiled and nodded. "Well that is one of the theories that I have. But we can't do anything till something else happens to see if he is involved in it."

"So we have to wait for someone to be kidnapped before we know if they're connected?"John asked angry with the idea. "I don't think I can do that."

"Sometimes that's what we need to do to get all the facts," he told him. "But it's not like we are going to be idle while we are waiting for the next kidnapping. We will get all the facts we can out of what has happened and try to make out connections with that."

John leaned into his side tiredly. He didn't want to wait but knew he was going to have to, no matter how sick to the stomach it would make him feel till they caught the culprit.

"It's getting late do you want to go to sleep?" Sherlock asked laying the two of them down on the bed.

"You're working, you never sleep when you're working," John reminded him.

"I know but that doesn't mean I can't think when I'm laying down," Sherlock pointed out.

John snuggled closer and nodded in agreement. "Good night," he yawned.

Sherlock kissed him and said his good night.

**Well, yeah that was it. I don't know really, I just don't know anymore. So you guys remember when I said I was going to be wrapping this story up soon, well I have another short story already in the works. I am working on chapter two right now. I'll definitely post that one, and if you guys want I'll write a sequel to this one. But that's up to you and whether or not you think it deserves a sequel. So keep that in mind and my friends stay groovy. BYE!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, I bet you missed this just a little bit. I know I did, it's been eating at me all week to finish it and that was hard to do since I started it Wednesday. So anyway I hope you like this and that you will enjoy it as much as I did writing it. See ya.**

Sherlock threw down the newspaper and sighed. He just read about the fourth kidnapping that has happened in the last two weeks. He hasn't gotten any further with the case as he had hoped and nothing was fitting together. He groaned loudly and fell back on the bed. He needed more information on everything. His eyes shot towards the door when he heard a sharp knock. He stood from his bed and flung in open.

Mycroft smiled at him with a few files tucked under his arm. "Hello little brother," he said and walked pass him. "I have something that would help you greatly."

Sherlock eyed the files and figured they could only be one thing. "Abusing your friendship with the DI again are we?" he asked as he reached for the files.

Mycroft took a step back out of his reach. "I never abuse Sherlock just take the opportunities when they come along," he told him. "Greg said he owed me a favor when I helped him out of that…business he got himself mixed up in a while back. I knew you were going to need these sometime and asked him for copies of everything. He was a little wary at first but soon complied."

"What do I have to do to get the files?" Sherlock asked staring at his brother.

Mycroft frowned at his need to always think he wanted something from him. "Nothing," he stated and held out the files. Sherlock reached out to them again but Mycroft pulled them back just in time. "Well this is one thing."

Sherlock crossed his arms. "I knew it."

"Be safe my brother," he told the younger boy. "I don't want to retrieve you from the hospital after this mess clears up." He held out the files again.

Sherlock snatched them up before anything else could be said. He dropped the folders on his desk and went straight to looking them all over.

Mycroft frowned at the back of his head and turned on his heel. He was about to open the door when it almost hit him in the face. John came in all muddy from the game he was just playing out in the rain. He looked up at Mycroft with a horrified expression.

"Sorry Mr. Holmes didn't know you were in here," he mumbled out before squeezing his way past the elder Holmes. He accidentally brushed up against his sleeve and left some mud on his nice suit. "Sorry again."

Mycroft craned his neck to the side before putting it back into place. "Quite alright Mr. Watson," he said in a tone that didn't make it seem quite alright. "I'll be leaving now. Bye Sherlock."

John walked up behind the genius and being careful not to get mud on him too looked over his shoulder to see what he was reading. "What are those?" he asked back up so he could grab a change of clothes.

"Police reports on the Wilkins case and the kidnappings," Sherlock told him.

John raised an eyebrow. "Where the heck did you get police reports?"

"Mycroft got them for me," he answered in a clip tone, "now if you don't mind being quiet for the time being."

John put his arms up in defense and kept his mouth shut. He stood in the middle of the room dripping mud all over the floor and was staring at his dresser. He couldn't just get his clothes or they would get dirty too. He looked at the back of Sherlock's head then to the window where the rain was still pouring down in buckets. He contemplated going over and washing his hands in the rain. Sherlock did ask for him to be quiet and he couldn't ask him for his help. He was about to walk over there after weighing his options when Sherlock spoke up.

"Ask," Sherlock sighed pushing out his chair.

"Will you please take my clothes to the showers for me?" John asked with a hopeful smile.

Sherlock didn't answer as he grabbed his pajamas and nodded towards the door. "Come on lets hurry up," he told him.

John smiled with glee and followed the taller teen out of the room. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" he asked.

"Once or twice," Sherlock mumbled.

-

Sherlock placed the clothes outside the shower and watched as John toed of his shoes and socks. He stepped into the shower and started it.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked raising his eyebrows.

"I am rinsing off my clothes to get most of the mud off," he explained, "then I'll take them off and take a real shower. Now shoo."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "You are the most idiotic person that I know," he yelled over his shoulder.

"Even more idiotic than Anderson?" he asked. "Gosh man that hurts."

"I figured Anderson was on the top of everyone's most idiotic list," Sherlock told him with a smirk, "didn't think I had to say his name."

John's laugh could be heard all the way out and down the hallway.

-

Sherlock sighed and dug his fingertips into his scalp. There was nothing connecting these people. Everything seemed too random to be random. He sighed even louder when he heard John enter the room. "There has to be something," he muttered.

John nodded to himself and sat down on his bed. He waited patiently for Sherlock to start thinking out loud so he could maybe make a comment and help. It wasn't very often that his thoughts helped but they have in the past.

"They were all taken in pairs," the genius started, "and each taken from different communities. The age range starts at nine and goes eighteen."

"Nine?" John asked horrified. "This sicko takes nine year olds?"

"The first kidnapping happened March 7th, an eleven year old girl and a seventeen year old boy," he read of from the reports. "Second kidnapping happened March 12th, a twelve year old boy and an eighteen year old boy. Third kidnapping happened on the 16th of March, nine year old girl and a fifteen year old girl. The fourth and the most recent kidnapping happened yesterday the 20th, a ten year old boy and a sixteen year old girl. That is what I have so far. Yes I know they're all six years apart but that is the only thing that seems to connect them."

John had to admit he had nothing for Sherlock's dilemma. "Maybe it's a countdown. You know the number six."

Sherlock waved him off. "I already thought of that," he told him. "It is definitely a possibility."

The rest of the night Sherlock was pacing the room trying to work out the mess in his head. He would mumble to himself when his own thoughts contradicted each other.

-

Sherlock ran his hand through John's hair as he read over the same police reports he read the night before. In ways it was calming to just sit outside and try to think. Hidden away from the usual commotion of the school grounds he could just think about the case and nothing else.

"Explain to me again how you go the police files," John said breaking the peacefulness.

"I remember clearly that I never explained a first time," Sherlock told him, "now shh."

"Then tell me and I will be quiet," John said giving him the puppy dog eyes from his lap.

"Mycroft gave them to me," Sherlock sighed.

"How did Mycroft get them?" John sang.

"He has ties with the police," Sherlock said trying his hardest to pay attention to his work.

"He's a teacher how does he have ties with the police?" John asked with a laugh.

Sherlock looked down at him and gave him a look. "He has friends on the police force that owe favors to him," he explained. John opened his mouth to ask another question but Sherlock stopped him. "Listen, my brother has many connections with many people. As some say he has his fingers in many pies."

"He's a teacher!" John exclaimed. "How the heck can he have connections?"

Completely ignoring John's comment Sherlock added, "Or should I say in many cakes."

"Hello freak," Sally said as she peered over the bushes that kept them undercover, "and freak's boyfriend."

"Hello Sally it's so nice to be blessed with your presence. What do we owe this wonderful occasion?" Sherlock asked sending her a fake smile.

Sally glared at him before pulling out her phone. "Someone texted me and told me to give you a message," she explained. "I wasn't going to give it to you but I figured I would try to be nice to you for once."

"Oh thank you," Sherlock kept on smiling. "What's the message?"

Sally turned her phone around and showed it to him.

**The answer lies within a broken friendship Sherlock**

"I don't know who it's from," she told them. "I figured it would be important though."

Sherlock nodded and instantly went into his own mind blocking out all the others.

"Thanks Sally," John said for him as he sat up. He opened his history book and started to properly do his homework.

-

After about an hour of silence Sherlock finally made a triumphant noise. John looked up at him from where he was trying to see through the leaves of the tree and gave him a weird look. "I know what the "hint" is referring to," he explained. John looked at him telling him silently to continue on further. Sherlock reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a photograph. "Remember this?"

"That's the picture we got from Wilkes flat," John reminded himself.

"Exactly," Sherlock stated proudly. After seeing that John still didn't get it he sighed. "We found it in the trash. Hello broken friendship, think John the kidnapper, of Wilkes, is most likely in this picture."

"Oh," was all John let out as he stared at the picture. "How are we going to go about finding who is in that picture?"

"His mother," Sherlock answered smoothly and stood up and stalked off.

**So I really like this for some reason. I don't know why I just really like the part with Mycroft in it. It makes me like him even more for some reason. Now please tell me your thoughts on this because I cannot read your thoughts. I really hope you liked it. BYE!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone. What's up? I hope you are good. I also hope that you like this chapter. You know the one you'll be reading in a few seconds. Well have fun. See ya. **

John tapped his pen on his desk as he waited for the bell for lunch to ring. Sherlock said he was going to call him around that time to tell him how the "interview" with Wilkes mum was going. He left the night before, skipping school again, with hopeful thoughts. He said he had a feeling that they were getting closer to the end and would find out who was behind the whole ordeal.

He has been fidgety all day just waiting for some kind of news. The last text he received from Sherlock said that he was being followed and that he had to go. He wasn't sure if he was okay or not. He didn't know if he shook the guy off his trail or if he's being held captive in some dungeon by killers. It has been making him feel sick all day. Three times a teacher asked if he was alright. He would just nod his head and take a few deep breaths.

The bell rang and he made his way out of the room. He slowly walked down the hall being bumped into by the other kids who were trying to get their lunch. He had no desire to eat, he probably would be able to stomach it with all the dread he was feeling.

John felt his phone vibrating and relief washed over him. "You little jerk," he answered with an awkward laugh.

Sherlock laughed too. "Well I had to try to get rid of my stalker," he told him. "I can't text you and loose him at the same time."

John rolled his eyes and leaned up against a locker. "So you got rid of him?" he asked just to clarify.

"Unfortunately not," Sherlock sighed. "I know they aren't under Mycroft's orders to keep an eye on me, or they would have been long gone. These guys seem like they actually know what they are doing."

"Your broth- oh never mind," John huffed. "Who do you think sent them?"

There was a long pause where John could only hear the background noise of the city. "Judging by their clothes someone important," he answered in a hushed tone. "They are all wearing Armani suits except for one guy who is trying to look casual. He's three seats away from me drinking ice tea."

"Can they hear you?" John asked trying to keep his voice down also. He didn't want to get Sherlock killed.

"No," he said simply. "If they can they are most likely instructed to leave me alone if I say anything that could lead them back to the kidnapper."

"How do you know they won't touch you?" John questioned.

"I don't," he laughed, "but they know I know they are following me."

John dropped his head and shook it. "Anyway how was your talk with old Mrs. Wilkes?" he asked.

"Splendid," he said. "She gave me candy and made me tea."

"Now what did she say?"

There was another pause before Sherlock came back on. "Sorry John got to go the Armani's are looking angry," he said before hanging up.

"Holmes!" John yelled into the receiver. He growled and shoved the offending object into his pocket. He pushed his head into his hands pulled at his hair. He felt useless; he should have skipped class and gone with him. "I would just slow him down," he told himself.

"John?" a familiar voice called from down the hall.

John looked up from his hands and saw Jane running down the hall to get to him. "Jane," he sighed.

"Hey are you alright?" she asked as she came closer. "You're looking a little red."

"I'm fine," he lied to her. "Sherlock is just being stupid."

Jane laughed. "It probably isn't the first time," she told him. "I was actually just going down to the mess hall to look for you."

"Really what for?" he asked curiously.

Jane looked around the hall to see if anyone was around. "I was wondering if you would like to hang out the 29th?" she smiled.

John took out his phone again and checked his calendar. "That's on a Thursday, are we going to do something in town?" he asked looking back up at her.

"Well we have that day off so I thought maybe we can head into the city," she told him with a shrug of her shoulders. "I mean if you want."

John laughed and looked back down at his calendar. "Yeah that's fine," he told her. "See you then."

"Bye," she called as she walked away.

John stared at his phone again. He then started laughing when he noticed something. "That's in six days," he mumbled to himself. "What a coincidence."

-

John watched the door just willing it to open. Sherlock should be coming back any minute now judging by the train he had to take and the taxi ride into town. He was anxious to see him and to make sure he was alright.

The door knob twisted and John hopped up from the bed and quickly ran to it. "Sherlock Holmes I hate you," he said the moment he saw the angular face of his friend.

Sherlock kissed him and smiled. "I love you too," he said and slugged into the room. "So how was your day without me?"

"Awful," John answered with a groan and sat down on the taller male's bed. "Now tell me what happened."

"When?" he asked with a smirk. "When I was having candy and tea with a nice old women or being chased after by four guys in Armani's suits and one guy trying not to spill his drink when he was trying to jump me?"

"Let's start with the bad then move to the good," John told him.

"Well that was basically all that happened," Sherlock stated. "The ice tea guy tried to jump at me after I ended our phone call and then I was chased around by them till they were called off, now Mrs. Wilkes gave me more information than I used to have."

"Well who is the friend?" John asked itching to get the answer.

"Bill Smith," he answered simply. "The two used to work together and Wilkes got a promotion and Smith got fired. Smith told him to quit because the company was unfair but Wilkes didn't want to. They had a row and haven't spoken to each other in months. According to Wilkes mother that has never happened in their friendship, which started when they were two I was also told, and it was a big hit to the both of them."

"So he kidnapped him because they weren't friends anymore?" John asked.

"No there is another whole reason why he was kidnapped," Sherlock told him. "Actually I think he's dead."

John stared at him for a few second blinking a few times. "Well aren't you going to tell me what the real reason is?" he asked getting agitated.

"Oh you don't know?" Sherlock asked.

"No Sherlock I don't know what is it?"

"We've had the clue since London," Sherlock told him with a laugh. "Natalie, remember what I said about her?"

"She was lying?" he questioned his answer.

"Yes I told you she has seen him more than once since his disappearance," he explained. "She was a part of the kidnapping along with?"

"Smith," John finished.

"Yes," Sherlock exclaimed happily. "Here's my theory, Smith and Natalie were having an affair and Wilkes found out. They wanted to get rid of him. Someone found out and decided to help them."

"How do you know?"

"These two can't tell the back end of a horse from a house it's easy to assume that they couldn't pull something off like this," he told him. "They held Wilkes till the person, that helped them, took care of him by killing him."

"So the guy that helped them is also doing the other kidnappings, right?" John asked.

"Yes," Sherlock answered.

John flopped down on his back and looked up at the ceiling. "Man," he sighed. "What the heck did you get me into?"

Sherlock laid down next to him. "You aren't going to deny that you enjoy this as much as I do," he told him as he nudged him in the ribs.

"I'm not saying that I don't enjoy the thrill of the mystery but a person is dead because of this person," John told him. "And it's clear that this is all for you. I mean the threat in the newspaper that you picked out, the clues just for you, and the people who are following you. These crimes are being committed for you Sherlock and I don't enjoy that one bit."

Sherlock sighed and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry John," he said. "I will work my hardest to stop any more people getting involved in this."

John laughed and buried his head in his chest. "You so owe me dinner for making me cry," he said.

Sherlock looked down at him and noticed that he did have tears streaming down his face. "How about tomorrow for the dinner then?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"You're buying," John mumbled and Sherlock laughed.

-

"Did you really have to bring the file?" John asked as he picked at his pasta.

"If you want me to stop them I have to learn all the facts," Sherlock mumbled absentmindedly.

"Are you going to eat?" he asked.

"Working John," he told him and turned a page.

John covered the paper with his hand. "This is a date," he told him sternly, "you are allowed to work on that if you at least have some of my dinner and talk with me."

Sherlock stared at the hand that was blocking the words he was just reading. "Fine," he sighed and placed down the folder. "What would you like to talk about?"

John shook his head and removed his hand. "Well…" he started off but wasn't sure what to say. "You think of something."

"The case it is," Sherlock quipped.

"I guess that would be good," John stated defeated. "That's the only thing going on for us now isn't it?"

"Well I can't see anything in his file that could point us to Wilkes whereabouts but I haven't read it all," Sherlock said with a smile.

John sighed and dropped his head to look at his plate. "Fine go back to reading it," he told him. "I knew I should have never taken you out tonight. It would have been a better option to take your money and go alone."

"Now John that wouldn't be better," Sherlock laughed.

John looked up from his plate and over the table. "And why is that?"

"If I wasn't here you wouldn't be able to feed me," Sherlock said looking up from his folder with a smirk.

John raised his eyebrows and gave him a look. "I am not going to feed you," he told him.

"You're only denying yourself the pleasure of feeding me," Sherlock stated as he went back to reading.

After ten minutes of silence John sighed loudly. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

Sherlock looked up with the same stupid smirk plastered on his face. "No," was his simple answer.

"Then why do you want to be fed?"

"I don't want to be fed John," he told him, "you want to feed me. It's perfectly reasonable many people have wanted to feed me in the past." John rolled his eyes and went back to eating without another word on the matter.

Sherlock shut the manila folder and groaned. "There was nothing in there," he announced.

John sat back and looked at him. "Nothing?" he asked sarcastically.

"Nothing pertaining to the case," Sherlock answered vexed.

John laughed and pushed his plate away. "I think I'm done," he said rubbing his stomach. "Are you through with your…oh wait you didn't order."

"Let's go pay," Sherlock said tucking the papers under his arm. He turned to John and offered his elbow. "Are you coming?"

John smiled and hooked his arm with Sherlock. "Oh my prince in shining armor," he said dramatically.

Sherlock started laughing. "I don't shine," he told him.

"You have shoes that shine," John stated.

They walked out of the diner still arm in arm. "So," John started, "you said there were others that wanted to feed you in the past."

"Yes," Sherlock answered. "Mostly my mother, I think Mycroft tried once when I was a baby."

John smiled and shook his head. "I would have loved to see that."

**Didn't I hope you liked it. I still do. Anyway yeah that's all I have to say. I hope you have a marvelous rest of the day. BYE!**


	33. Chapter 33

**So yeah this is another chapter you are about to read. I would like to remind you all, because I know you get confused sometimes, I don't own Sherlock at all. Anyhow I hope you enjoy this upcoming chapter. See ya.**

Sherlock watched John as he got ready for his day off in London with Jane. It was the perfect day for the trip too, nice clear skies, a warm breeze blowing every so often. He wasn't happy with it though. He wished he was going with John instead of Jane but that would have to wait till after they got on the train.

"You won't dissolve a hole in the floor while I'm gone will you?" John asked turned to peer at the taller teen.

Sherlock raised one hand and placed the other over his heart. "I promise," he said. It was the truth; he wasn't going to be here all day he was going to be following John. "I still don't think you should go though."

John laughed and sat on the edge of the bed to put on his boots. "Yeah well these are plans that I made while you were out gallivanting across the city without me, so I have every right to ignore you right now," he told him. "I think I should be off now I said I would meet her at ten."

"Do you want me to ride with you to the station?" Sherlock asked standing up from his spot on the bed. John turned and gave him a weird look. "What I need fresh air this room has been eating me alive all week."

"Well, if you went to classes at all this week you would have had fresh air," John pointed out.

Sherlock waved him off and pulled on his shoes. "Let's go," he mumbled and left the room. Once he heard John's footsteps behind him he started on a rant. "I had to stay out of my classes because there are more interesting matters than learning that rubbish. I need to figure out who the mystery guy is in the web of things and where everyone is being hidden. Why would I want school work to cloud up my brain when I need to store all this information?"

"Alright whatever you say Sherly," John rolled his eyes and hopped on his bike.

Sherlock sighed and climbed onto the pegs. "You really should have just caught a ride with Jane to the station," he told him.

"Her boyfriend is taking her," John told him. "I didn't want to intrude on their personal time."

"She invaded on our personal time," Sherlock fought.

"We weren't dating then," John said to him.

"And why was that?"

John thought it over for a second then shrugged. "Because you were a whiny brat," he explained.

Sherlock hit his shoulder. "I am not a whiny brat," he pouted. John laughed and almost swerved off the path they were riding on.

-

Sherlock huffed and ran his fingers through his unruly curls. "Where is she?" he asked looking at his watch.

"You're the genius why don't you figure it out," John mumbled into his hand. He just caught the look that Sherlock shot him and shook his head. "You asked that question three times already Sherlock, it's getting annoying."

"Fine I'll figure it out," was Sherlock's snide remark. "You said she was driving here with her boyfriend so it could be many things. They could be having a fight about her going out with another boy, or they could be making out in the back of his car till the last minute. I personally wish I never pictured that."

"Here she is," John sighed. He relaxed against the bench and watched as she approached them. "Now be nice to her."

"She tried to take you away, how can I be nice?" Sherlock asked in his ear.

John rolled his eyes and stood up when Jane reached them. "Oh I didn't know you would be here," she stated when she spotted Sherlock next to John.

Sherlock leaned forward and placed his hand on John's leg. "I was just keeping him company till you got here," he said.

"Yeah he will be staying at the school," John told her.

Jane nodded and eyed the genius's shirt. "Nice shirt," she muttered.

Sherlock looked down at his shirt. "I got it for him for Christmas," he told her. "I think we should get on the train now before it leaves."

"Alright," she said and started towards the train.

Sherlock grabbed John's hand and pulled him back to him before he could walk any further. "Bye," he said and kissed his nose.

"See ya later Sherlock," John laughed and stalked away.

Sherlock watched them as they climbed onto the train. He didn't have to wait long till the train started moving. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text to John.

**She was neither flustered from having a tongue shoved down her throat or had any signs of being in a fight. Maybe she was lying about the boyfriend to get you jealous. –SH**

Immediately he received a text back.

**She is not trying to make me jealous. If anything she should be jealous. – John Watson**

Sherlock laughed and pocketed his phone. He took a few backwards steps just watching the train roll by him with a smile on his face. His train was leaving in ten minutes and he would just be a bit behind them. He was going to have a fun day.

His phone started ringing and he pulled it back out and answered it. "Hello?" he questioned.

"Sherlock Holmes," the voice on the other end sounded gruff, "we got a surprise for you."

"Who is this?" Sherlock asked. "What kind of surprise?"

The voice laughed loudly before answering. "A surprise you'll like," he said.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"Go back to your room and you'll find it," the voice said and hung up.

Sherlock ran back to where they parked the bike and quickly hoped back onto it. He rode as quickly as he could back to the school.

-

When Sherlock arrived to his room there was nothing wrong with it. Nothing was out of place, no one entered and nothing was put in there. He raised a questioning eyebrow and gazed around the room once more. His eyes landed on his laptop and noticed that his email was up.

He didn't remember even going near his computer this morning. He settled down in the chair and started his scan through the long list of unopened messages. He didn't see anything interesting at all. Maybe it was just someone at the school playing a trick on him. But then again no one at that school was smart enough to hack into his computer and pull up his email. He was going to get up and ignore the phone call all together when his computer blinged. He turned back and opened up the new arrival. The only thing in there was a link for a live video feed. He clicked on it and sat back.

What popped up on the screen made him take a closer look. Sitting in the middle of a dark room appeared to be a group of people, all blind folded and tied to chairs.

"Hello Sherlock Holmes," they all chorused. Sherlock instantly recognized them as the eight people missing. "It's so nice to finally talk to you." He could hear many of them sobbing if not all of them.

Sherlock tried to get a better look at where they were being held. There were no distinguishing marks on the walls that could place it anywhere and he couldn't hear anything outside. So nothing from the video feed except the kids.

"You can type back you know," they repeated the words that they were being forced to say. "I have your computer hooked up to mine so we can chat."

Sherlock looked at the bottom of the screen and noticed the small text box. 'Who are you?' he typed.

All the children laughed. "You don't need to know that yet Sherlock," they said. "Ask another question."

'Where are you?' he asked.

"Now I thought you were going to be interesting," they said, "well I guess I am going to need to be the life of this party. 81/529-81-144-144/49-25-400/529-1-400-361-225-196."

Sherlock listened as they repeated the numbers and wrote them down quickly.

"Good luck," the group called out and the screen when black.

Sherlock stared at the number that he wrote down and started to think of what they could be.

**A code, oh no, just in case you don't know the / are spaces between words and the – are between letters. I hope you figure out the code I didn't make it that hard. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter very much. I also want to warn you all that it is getting closer to the final chapter. I can't tell you how many more chapters there will be but there won't be many. So enjoy your day. BYE!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay I am going to give you another chapter this week. I think I got the earlier chapter up this week I can't remember. But yeah here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy. See ya.**

John watched as Jane eyed the clothes in the store she so desperately wanted to go into. They both knew that the prices were too large for their wallets. He laughed and walked passed her onto the next spot of their journey around the city.

"Oh that dress was so pretty," Jane sighed as she caught up with the blond.

"I bet it was," John mumbled. "Do you know what I find funny?"

"What?" Jane asked.

John shrugged and answered, "I just thought you hated me, and now we're hanging out gallivanting around London."

Jane stiffened for a second, it was barely noticeable but John caught it. "Well I just wanted to try and be your friend this time around," she explained.

"Your boyfriend won't mind if you hang out with me?" he asked remembering the text he received from Sherlock. "What was his name again?"

"Well everyone calls him Slim," she told him, "and he doesn't mind at all."

John smiled and did a little victory dance inside his head. She was lying to him and he knew it by the way she couldn't look him in the eye. "Oh that's good," he said. "Do you think that we can stop and get some lunch up here?"

"I think that would be great," she squealed and dragged John over to the small café. "I'm starving." John pulled his hand away from hers and followed her to the counter. He didn't like to be dragged by her when they were dating and that hasn't changed since they became "friends" again.

They sat across from each other and talked quietly about whatever came up. "I haven't been out to eat in such a long time," Jane stated as she stared out the window.

"Slim doesn't take you out?" John feigned surprised.

Jane looked momentarily perplexed before shaking her head. "He works more often than not," she told him. "Does Sherlock take you out?"

John nodded and quickly chewed his food. "We go out a few times, but I'm the only one that eats," he said after he swallowed a mouthful. "Sometimes we don't even finish because Sherlock figures something out in the middle of dinner." He started laughing at the memory of himself trying to finish his dish as Sherlock threw down a hundred down on the table and bolted out of the building.

"I figured he wouldn't be that kind of guy," Jane said thoughtfully.

"Yeah well there's a lot that people don't know about him," John said, he was pretty sure he sounded very defensive. "He's a nice guy when you get around all the weird stuff he does."

"I bet," Jane mumbled. "Hey is it true that…"

"Most likely," John tried his hardest to keep that remark natural, but judging by the scared look on Jane's face he probably put a little too much bite into it. "Sorry, it's just I'm sick and tired of dispelling rumors about him. I mean if you want to know so much about him then just ask him yourself."

"Considering he thinks everyone is an idiot he wouldn't give any of us a second chance," Jane pointed out to him.

John rolled his eyes. "He thinks I'm an idiot too," he told her, "and the last I saw I'm sort of dating him."

"Well your special then," she snapped. "Mr. Special John Watson, always the center of attention."

John laughed until he had tears coming out of his eyes. "I'm sorry but I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't," she sighed. "When I'm at school someone is always talking about you, when I'm out with…never mind. Everyone talks about you that is all you need to know."

John shook his head. "I am nothing special. People only talk about me because I hang around the enigma that is Sherlock Holmes," he said. They were silent for a few awkward moments as Jane looked like she was about to cry. "It looks like our lunch to a rather negative turn."

"Tell me about it," Jane muttered. "Let's get out of here."

John nodded and got up. He followed her out of the café and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

**Apparently her boyfriend's name is Slim. I knew you were right about her not having one. Thought I would tell you so you could gloat. –John Watson**

He slipped his phone back in his pocket and glanced up to see his surroundings. "So where are we off to next?" he asked.

"My cousin told me about this great store," Jane stated as she galloped down the road. "She said it was somewhere near here."

-

They were searching for the store for twenty minutes without any progress. John sighed as they traveled down the same road they just did. "I swear it's up here somewhere," Jane repeated.

John sighed again and took out his phone. He still had no messages from Sherlock. Usually the genius would have texted him back by now even if he was immersed in a case. "Are you sure your cousin said it was near here?" he asked trying not to get annoyed.

Jane nodded furiously. "It was right up this street I'm sure," she stated. "She showed it to me when I was up here for the holidays."

"Okay," John uttered under his breath. "Maybe if we go somewhere else we can find it along the way."

"No!" she barked. John stared at her with wide eyes. He was taken aback by her sudden outburst. "I mean I really want to find this shop again and I'm pretty sure it's down this road."

John nodded and followed after her. He wasn't sure if he should be on his toes or not because who knew she could be trying to get him killed in some alley way. He laughed at the thought and continued on his way. "What's the name of the shop maybe we could ask someone," he suggested.

Jane turned around and slapped her forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?" she asked. "I saw someone down here."

John would have questioned her why she turned around to talk to someone but he didn't. He figured that she sometimes knew what she was doing but then again she did have them walking across half of London just to find one little shop. "Why don't we go in here and see if they know?" he asked pointing to a news stand.

Jane stopped and stared at a spot. "He's not here," she mumbled. "May-"

"Batman," John exclaimed as he saw the cat that he feed walk between two buildings.

"What?" Jane asked confused.

"It's the cat that I see around the school," he told her. "Come on let's see if he has a robin back there that helps him fight kitty crime." John crouched down and followed the black cat into the darkened alley.

Jane followed slowly behind him. She felt a sudden urge to run but she didn't want to look suspicious. "Come on we should get going," she tried but John was ignoring her.

"Come on little fella come out from behind the dumpster," he said to the cat. John was about to call out for Batman again but was hit over the head with something. He saw stars before everything went black.

Jane stood there motionless. She wanted to cry out for help but knew it was pointless. Someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. "Hello gorgeous," the rough voice said into her ear. "I was told to tell you that you did a wonderful job." He started dragging her to a van parked on the other side of the alley as the other two men with him dragged John's limp body.

"I thought I was free to go Slim," Jane said the moment her mouth was free.

Slim smiled and shook his head. "Sorry but we have orders to take you along for the ride," he told her. He took the duck tape off the floor and advanced forward. "Now it's time to be quiet."

**So yeah that was that chapter. When I was writing this I got really excited and had to stop because I knew what was coming and it just made me want to dance. I hope you like it; I didn't work long on it. Also Happy Thanksgiving for anyone who celebrates the holiday and happy almost Thursday to anyone who doesn't. BYE! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys something that I need to tell you, I put up the wrong code in the last chapter and instead of fixing it I'll just put it in here. So this is what it really is 81/529-81-144-144/400-225/49-25-400/529-1-400-361-225-196. The sentence still doesn't make sense but oh well I'm too lazy to fix it now. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. See ya.**

Sherlock scratched his scalp furiously as he stared at the numbers. They were just random numbers that seemed to be placed with each other. He tried to pull up a search engine on another tab but his computer wouldn't let him navigate away from that one email. He stared at the computer in confusion. He pulled out his phone and decided to use the internet on it but his phone wouldn't turn on. He started to panic a little he couldn't understand why his electronics weren't working.

His computer beeped and he looked to the screen. He got a message in the text box. "Well Sherlock I think you just figured out you can't communicate with anyone in the outside world besides me," the mystery man typed.

Sherlock smirked and stood up. Did this guy think he was an idiot? He walked over to the door and tried to open in. It didn't budge when he pulled on the handle. There was another beep from his computer but he ignored it. He walked over to his window and tried to open it too but it remained closed also. He should have known it wouldn't open. He walked back over to the computer.

"You see we set mechanical locks on both your door and window, I really hope you don't mind," it said.

Sherlock glared at the computer for a few minutes before shutting it and getting back to work. He read over the numbers again. 81/529-81-144-144/400-225/49-25-400/529-1-400-361-225-196. He didn't know what it was yet. He figured he should try out the simple stuff first though. A one was in the sequence and if this was supposed to spell out a word then that one could be an A. "If that's true then why are there other numbers over 26?" he questioned out loud.

He sighed and when through a list of codes in his head. None matched this some were close but not close enough. He stared at the paper with his notes written all over it until everything decided to merge. He shook his head and rubbed his dry eyes.

He looked around the room trying to get it to answer his questions. Something popped into his head and made him sit up straight and smiled like a child in a candy shop. He wanted to smack himself but decided it would be better to get to work. He figured out that the numbers were all perfect squares. So if he went through the whole sequence and squared every number he would get the numbers 9/23-9-12-12/20-15/7-5-20/23-1-20-19-15-14. That made the numbers ten times easier to work with. They all were within the 26 letter range. Now all he had to do was put the letters where the numbers are.

He scribbled down the letters quickly on another piece of paper and when he was done it read, 'I/want/to/get/Watson'. "I want to get Watson," Sherlock said aloud. He opened up his laptop again and instantly got another link for a live video feed.

He clicked on it and up popped the video of the kids again. Except this time someone new was in there. He almost started to panic but saw it was only a girl.

"Sherlock!" she shouted and he recognized it as Jane's voice. "Sherlock, they have John!"

Sherlock started at the screen and watched Jane get hit over the head with the butt of a gun. He swallowed a few times trying to get his throat wet again. They had John and he still didn't know where they were being held. He placed his shaking fingers on the keyboard and thought of what to type.

"Oh that's too bad she ruined the surprise," the kids chorused.

"Where did you take him?" Sherlock typed furiously.

The kids started laughing. "If I told you the game would end," they said, "and I want to play still."

Sherlock shut his computer knowing it was useless and started pacing the room. He went over all the facts that he gathered over the case. He ran through them trying to figure out if he missed anything or if anything didn't add up. He stopped dead in his tracks; he smiled and dove for the files. He opened up one and read the address of one of the kids. He dropped it back down on the bed and started to search his room for a map.

He couldn't find one; he cursed himself for not having one around. He grabbed his phone and tried an attempt to turn it on. Again it failed to turn on and he threw the blasted thing on the floor. He ran over to his desk and rummaged through the draws. He pulled out a black sharpie and cried out in triumph. If a map was what he needed then he was going to get a map. He climbed onto his bed and started to draw the major streets in London making sure to name them and then when on with the smaller streets.

About a half an hour later he had most of the map of London drawn on his wall. He stood back and did a once over to see if he missed anything important. He got down on the bed and looked over the files. He put the kids that were kidnapped on the same night and leaned over to his desk again. He grabbed four different colored sharpies and got back up again. He marked down where two kids were kidnapped with the same color and went on to a different color with a different kidnapping.

Soon he had eight circles on his map and he peered at them trying to figure out what the next best move was. He hopped down from the bed quickly and grabbed a pencil from his desk and looked around for a ruler. He found one in John's backpack and jumped back on to the bed and went straight to work. He connected the same colored circles with each other, when he was done he smile and circled where the lines met.

The point in which the lines meet is a street. He didn't know what buildings were around that street where you can keep kids tied up and a dead man. He grabbed Smith's file and started to scan through it. He figured if he was involved in the kidnapping and murder of Wilkes then maybe he had something in his file that could help him find the place they were hiding him.

Sherlock looked over every page twice to make sure he didn't miss any vital information. He was on the fourth page when his eyes landed on the street name he was looking for. He quickly wrote it down on a piece of paper and stuffed it in his pocket so he would remember it if his memory failed him. He checked his watch; it was an hour since he got the news that John was taken.

He opened his laptop and there was a message for him. "Come and get me," it read. He smirked and went for the door. He tested the knob and it turned and he was free from his room. He ran as fast as he could to his brother's room. He needed his powerful assistance and fast.

Sherlock made it to the room in record time and threw open the door. "I need to get to London and fast," he shouted the moment he was in the room.

Greg looked up from a paper and Mycroft stayed where he was. "What for?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You know why," Sherlock growled. "Now get me to London."

"Greg will take you in his squad car," Mycroft told him.

Greg put down the paper and walked towards the door. "I guess you can explain it to me on the way," he said to Sherlock. He said his goodbye to Mycroft and followed the energetic teen out of the room.

"Hurry up," Sherlock yelled as he ran for the parking lot.

-

They sped all the way to London, Lestrade using his lights to bypass everyone, and Sherlock still felt they were going to slow.

"So you figured out where the kids that were kidnapped are?" Lestrade asked in disbelief. "How did you figure that out even the police haven't been able to do that."

"I'm not an idiot," Sherlock told him. He explained again how he got everything because Lestrade wasn't going to take the idiot answer and wanted a real one.

"So this is all for you?" he asked.

Sherlock tightened his hold on his leg. "Yes and that's why I got all those clues," he said. "He wanted me to figure it out. I don't know why yet."

Greg shook his head. "You got yourself into some messy business," he said. "But you are handling it well, have you ever thought of going into the police force?"

"That's not my main priority right now Lestrade," he said through clenched teeth. Greg kept his mouth shut the rest of the ride.

-

They pulled up to an old building and got out. "Is this it?" Lestrade asked.

"Yeah," Sherlock answered as he started walking towards the building.

"Sherlock we are going to wait for backup," Greg called after him.

Sherlock stopped and turned on the spot. "There are people in that building," he said, "most importantly John is in that building. We are not going to wait for backup to come."

"Fine," Greg huffed, "stay out here then."

Sherlock grabbed his arm as he walked pass. "Remember this is meant for me, I need to go in there," he told him harshly and let him go. He led the older man into the building and they quietly crept in the dusty hallways. "I don't know."

"What?" Greg asked trying to gather who Sherlock was talking to.

"I don't know where we are going," Sherlock clarified. "You were going to ask and I decided to save you some breath."

"How-"

"You breath hitched, I knew you were going to ask that question because of the situation," he explained. He stopped and looked at a door. He leaned against it and placed his ear against the wood. He could hear faint noises coming from the inside. "Do you have a gun?"

"Of course," Greg answered. He put his hand to his side and propped his fingers against the handle.

"Get it ready," he told him. "I think someone is in here."

Greg nodded and pulled his gun out of the holster. He stood in front of the door and lifted his foot. He kicked open the door and barged in. He stopped when he saw no one but a bunch of kids tied to chairs. HE put away his gun and went straight for the kids. "I'm the police, I'm here to help," he told them.

Sherlock was itching to get going. He made a split second decision and darted forward. He was at Lestrade's side and had his hand on his gun. "You stay here and get these guys safe," he said. "I'm going for John."

Greg turned around and would have run after Sherlock, who took his gun, but he needed to get the others to safety. Once outside he could call for backup and hopefully Sherlock wouldn't kill himself in the few minutes that it took for them to get there.

Sherlock ran down the hallways looking for any sign of people. He tried to see footprints in the dust on the floor but he could see anything. He slowed down once he heard the faint sound of a piano playing.

**So that was that chapter. Did you like it? I really hope you did. Anyway maybe three or four more chapters, and that's a big maybe I might only put up two. But then again I'm soooooo changeable. I hope you have enjoyed the story in full so far, I hope it wasn't too hard for you to read, my skills come and go. Yeah that's all. BYE! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey I needed to start this and yeah. So here is the next chapter to this story or sorts. I hope you enjoy it. See ya.**

John woke up in a moving vehicle. He his head was bouncing off the floor making it hurt even more than it was. He groaned and would have done something if he wasn't tied up. Why did he ever go anywhere with girls? It always ended horribly. He could hear Jane next to him struggling against her bonds too but he couldn't see her through his blindfold. They came to a sudden halt and he hit what he believes was the back of the seat. He groaned in pain as his head was jostled about again.

A door opened and John could feel the cool breeze blowing in. He wished desperately that he was back at the school listening to Sherlock ramble on about the case, not be another victim in the case. The warmth of Jane's body next to him was ripped away and he was confused only for a second before he realized there kidnappers must have taken her, which meant that he was going to be taken soon. He felt hands on his arms and he was hauled out of the vehicle and dropped outside.

"Boys, boys, boys," a chilling voice said somewhere in front of him, "he is precious cargo you have to be careful with him. Do me a favor and put him in this chair for me." John was lifted off the gravel and plopped into a chair. "Take her away."

"Yes boss," said the two men.

"Oh Johnny boy," the man sang as he started wheeling John off in some direction. "I'm so happy you get to join the party. Would you like some tea, maybe a slice of cake?" John would have glared at the man but couldn't even see him. "No? Well that's too bad, more for me."

John growled and tried to hop off the wheelchair but he was held back by a strong but small hand. "I don't want you to get hurt didn't I say that earlier," he said.

"We're here!" he announced with a clap of his hands. John heard the piano playing and he wondered who was playing. "Sorry about the cold but our other guest can't live without it. Now I have to get you situated. How should I do this? Oh yes, with this."

John felt a prick in his neck and then every muscle in his body seemed to shut down. "You can't move at the moment so there is no need to try," he was told. Over the beautiful music that was being played John could hear metal being clamped down and his chair moved with a jerk. Then he felt cold metal handcuffs close around his wrists then his ankles. "That should do," he huffed. "I'm not used to doing all this work usually I just sit on the sidelines and watch my plan unfold gracefully."

He was silent for a moment and John suddenly felt like a piece of meat being presented in front of a hungry dog. "I believe you are able to move now," the man broke the silence with his overly playful voice. "Move your hand for me."

John didn't move his hand. He got feeling back in it but he wasn't going to obey this guy. A tuft of his hair was grabbed and his head was jerked to the side and John could feel warm breath that smelt like mint against his ear. "I would listen to all my commands because I have a sniper aimed straight at your heart," he snarled in his ear his voice no longer chillingly sweet but hard and hateful. John moved his hand up slightly so he would be in the clear. "Good boy," he said and gave John's cheek a quick pat.

John didn't know where the man was anymore but he knew he was still in the room. He felt cold fingers on his face. The duck tape keeping his mouth shut was torn off and left the skin around his mouth stinging with pain. "You…"

"Oh Johnny you do want to keep the naughty language off for the party," the man laughed. "The pianist doesn't like swearing."

John kept his mouth shut and started breathing heavily through his nose. He just wanted to punch the man who was speaking. "Who are you?" he asked.

"How rude of me, I'm Jim," he said and took a hold of John's hand. He shook it frantically, "Jim Moriarty, the one and only."

John rolled his eyes and regretted it. His eyes started to burn and he wasn't sure why. Maybe they're just dried out because of the cloth around them. "What do you want with me?" he asked another questioning trying to ignore the pain in his eyes.

Moriarty shook his head and laughed again. "I don't want you John," he told him. "I want your boyfriend, Sherlock Holmes."

"What for?"

Jim placed his fingers on John's lips. "That's my little secret," he said, "but don't worry you'll find out soon. Look at the time I got to dash. Bye-bye."

John was left alone in the cold room with a dead body and a pianist. He sighed and leaned his head back, the cut on the back of it hit the chair and he hissed in pain. He started shivering from the temperature of the room and wished he had his jacket on. He tried rolling his chair forward but as he thought it was clamped down to the floor.

-

John didn't know how much time had passed but he fell asleep with his head drooped forward on his chest. He lifted it and it was strained and he tried his hardest to keep the sign of pain off his face. "Johnny you'll be happy to know that Sherlock is on his way to come and save you," Jim's voice cut through him and made him shiver.

"That's good to know," John tried his best not to stutter do to how cold he was. He clenched his jaw so his teeth weren't racking against each other.

Moriarty laughed and clapped his hands. "It's going to be lots of fun isn't it," he sounded giddy. "I can make him one of the strongest people in the world, besides me of course."

"Aren't you modest," John grumbled. "And how can you make him one of the strongest people in the world?"

"In due time Watson, in due time."

**So yeah we now finally know who is behind these horrible crimes, OH MY! But then again we all knew who was behind them. I'm going to get on with this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope you'll tell me whether you did or not. BYE!**


	37. Chapter 37

**This is the second to last one! The next one will be…can you guess…the last one. Yay! I can't wait. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter you are about to read. See ya. **

Sherlock inched closer to the door where the music was coming from. He lifted up his hand, and tried his best to hold the gun steady, and he pushed at the door. It opened with ease and he stepped inside slowly making sure he was ready for anything he might see.

What met his eyes was something he thought he would never see. Sitting by the door in a spotlight was a white piano, beautiful music was coming out of it and Sherlock would have felt at ease if the circumstances were different. Behind the piano sitting with their hands above the keys was a man dressed in a white tuxedo and a red tie. Only one thing was missing and that was the man's head. Sherlock could see the top of the spine where it could have been connected to the head. He took a step forward to examine the dead man playing when he heard someone call out.

"Who's there?" John asked, and the lights flickered on to reveal the whole room.

Sherlock tore his gaze away from the interesting piece of art. "John," he breathed a sigh of relief. He started walking towards his friend chained to a wheel chair when he saw a red dot dance around his chest. He stopped in his tracks and looked around; he couldn't see anyone aiming at John.

"Sherlock," he could hear the joy in John's voice. He watched the smile on his face grow wide before it dropped and he became serious. "Get out of here Sherlock; this isn't somewhere you want to be."

"Oh Johnny," a voice said from a door to Sherlock's right. "Don't ruin all the fun."

Sherlock's head snapped towards the figure and aimed the gun right between his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked keeping his voice unemotional.

"Sherlock Holmes," the man said stepping closer with his hands in his pockets looking like he didn't have a care in the world, "I am one man that would like to give you an offer."

"That I couldn't refuse?" Sherlock asked raising his eyebrow.

The man laughed. "That's a good one, but no," he said. "I want to make you an offer that would be beneficial to your future."

"Don't listen to this guy Sherlock," John said from where he was tied up in between the two geniuses.

Sherlock glanced at John for a brief second then went back to the other. "I don't want to hear about any offers until you give me your name," he told him. He inwardly cringed when John took an intake of breath. Sherlock knew what John thought he was thinking of doing and he wished that he could tell him that he wasn't going to do that.

"Jim Moriarty," he said with a wide smile. "I've been watching you for a while Sherlock, I think since the age of twelve. I knew you had something in you to become something great."

Sherlock shifted the gun a little in his hands but never letting it waver from his enemy's head. "That's not an offer that just shows that you are a stalker," he stated.

Jim laughed again, louder this time. "I am many things," he told him. "The offer that I will lay on the table for you is this, I want you to join me, and I want you to help me ruin everything there is to ruin. I can entertain you with so many fun things and the law wouldn't be able to touch you."

Sherlock was silent. "Sherlock you better not be thinking about this," John told him.

"John, be quiet," Sherlock said trying his hardest to think. "If I don't take up your offer what will happen? Will you kill me?"

Jim smiled from ear to ear as he watched John struggle a little more but kept his mouth shut like he was told. He looked back at Sherlock and his smile dropped a bit. "No I won't kill you. I will continue to make these offers till you join me," he said with a hint of malice in his voice. "What's your answer? Do you want to stay in this boring life where you can't talk with anyone because they're all stupid, or would you like to come with me?"

Sherlock could hear John's breathing grow heavy as he fumed at the mere idea of him taking his offer. He took another look at John and noticed how white he was and that he was shiver. He was going to end this now. "I can't," he answered simply.

Jim shrugged his shoulders. "Okay," he said softly.

The piano started playing a different song, a song that Sherlock was very familiar with, and Jim clapped his hands. "Oh yes, almost forgot. You have till the end of this song to get out of here or you two will be caught in the explosion. If you do die here then I will be extremely disappointed. Enjoy," Jim sang as he walked back towards his door. Then he stopped just when Sherlock took a step towards John. "And remember this, Sherlock Holmes, I can make you life a living nightmare if you so choose."

Sherlock watched him leave and when he heard the loud click of the door he ran to John. "Are you okay?" he asked as he tried his best to get the cuffs undone.

"Yeah you idiot," John sighed. "I thought you were really thinking about going with him for a second there."

Sherlock chuckled and pulled harder on the chains. "They won't come loose," he told John. He watched the blond for a second and just watched as his breath formed in front of him and floated up in the air. "Do me a favor."

"Alright," John said.

"I'm going to shoot the chains," he told him. John nodded and took a deep breath in. "Lift up your hands so I make sure I don't hit them."

John lifted his hand up and he tried his best to stop shaking it. "Just tell me when-" Sherlock shot the first shot and the chain snapped. "Crap, Sherlock warn me next time."

"Sorry," he mumbled and fired at the three other chains. John was free at last and Sherlock slipped off the blindfold. "Ready to go?" he asked. The song was ending and Sherlock was ready to get out of the building.

John opened his mouth to say something but Sherlock was already dragging him behind him. He kept his mouth shut and tried to keep up.

They were cutting through hallways; Sherlock couldn't find the stairs that he came up. He turned a few more corners. He could still hear the song and it was going to end in a minute."Come on John out this window," Sherlock told the man he was dragging. They were on the second floor but it wasn't too far up. Sherlock started to work on opening it.

John started to panic, he tried to grab for Sherlock's hand but it wasn't around. "Sherlock!" he yelled trying so hard to find him.

"I know John," Sherlock said breathless. "Let's go." He grabbed John's hand again and climbed out the window. They jumped down and Sherlock screamed in pain when they landed.

"Sherlock are you okay?" John asked trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I broke my leg," Sherlock said trying not to look at the protruding bone. "We're still to close."

John reached out and tried to hold back his yelp in pain. He needed to forget about his arm and help Sherlock. He finally found Sherlock and latched his pain free arm across his waste. He lifted the genius up off the ground and tried very hard to move away from the building.

"There they are," someone yelled.

John made it only a few more steps before the building exploded and sent them forward. They were on the ground again and Sherlock yelled out in pain as his leg was bent in a different direction.

"Sherlock," Lestrade yelled and ran over to him. "Get some stretchers over here."

Sherlock rolled his head to look over at John and saw him staring blankly up at the sky. "John, are you okay?" he asked through gritted teeth.

John took in a shaky breath. "Sherlock, I can't see," he finally told him. He just wanted to cry but knew that it would probably hurt so did his best to keep it in.

"Hurry up," they heard Lestrade yell to the paramedics.

Sherlock reached over to John and grabbed his hand. "That's good because you wouldn't want to see my leg," he laughed. John let a laugh out around the lump filling his throat.

The two were loaded onto the stretchers and brought to the ambulance.

Mycroft sighed and stared at his brother who came out of surgery a few hours before. "I told you I didn't want to pick you up in a hospital," he said resting his umbrella against his bed and sat down. "The doctors said that John's sight should return within a few days. There was a chemical in the cloth that was tied around his eye and it took affect the moment he opened his eyes underneath it."

Sherlock hummed and looked at the picture in his hand. "Can you track him down?" he asked not looking up.

"Jim Moriarty?" Mycroft asked. "We will do our best but no one can find any type of background to him. For all people know he just showed up out of thin air."

Sherlock let out a short sarcastic laugh. "I have a feeling it won't be the last time I see him," he said. He reached over and grabbed a marker and took the cap off with his teeth. He turned the photo over in his hands and wrote something on the back. He flipped it back over and smiled. It was the picture of him outside his house at the Christmas party playing his violin. He forgot John had it and when he was rooting through the other's wallet for some long forgotten reason he found it. He slid it back into its place and threw the marker. "That's all I need from you, you may leave now."

Mycroft sighed and leaned forward. "I am not leaving until you are out of the hospital," he informed him. He leaned back in his chair and looked at his watch. "John's parents will be here any minute."

Sherlock looked over at John and smiled. He was asleep at the moment; it was a lot better than being in the freezing cold room. He shut his eyes and sighed contently. He was going to be forced to relax for the last few days of school that they had left and really nothing seemed interesting. He definitely wasn't going to class, it's not like he needed to he already had everything planned out.

He reached over the small distance between their beds and took hold of John's hand that wasn't in a cast. John stirred a bit but didn't wake up. Sherlock laughed and shook his head. He really knew how to pick the good ones didn't he? Granted John was the only person he ever dated, but that was useless information because, really John was that he needed. He dropped his smile when he remembered the plan that he had ready. He didn't want to do it but it would be the best.

"Mummy should be on her way too," he said trying to get his brother to say something. He noticed the look on his brother's face. "You aren't blaming yourself for John's injuries are you?"

"Of course not," Sherlock snapped. He really didn't, how was he supposed to know that Moriarty was stalking him for years and that he was going to strike. Okay he felt only a little guilty for John's injuries. "Now be quiet, I'm trying to sleep."

Mycroft smirked; he knew he wasn't going to sleep. "Whatever you wish brother," he said and leaned back with the day's paper in his grasp. "Whatever you wish."

**So yeah that was the big "fight" with Moriarty. I really don't understand anything. That sentence was going to be something else but my fingers didn't like it. Anyway I hope you liked it. And sorry if it wasn't what you were looking for. The next chapter will be up at some point in time. Maybe never mwhahahahah. Well that's all I have to say right now I guess. BYE! **


	38. Chapter 38

**Here's the last chapter guys, I am not going to lie I am sad. I hope you all enjoyed the story and I hope that you like this chapter. I guess I don't have much else to say. That makes me even sadder. I love you guys. See ya.**

John sat on the edge of the hospital bed staring in some odd direction. He couldn't fully see out of his eyes yet. The edges were shrinking in like it was some kind of ink and it was being sucked out slowly with every wash the doctor does. He really had the urge to rub his eyes but he was ordered against it. He sighed heavily and lain back down. Just two more days, the doctor said, and they would be out of here and back at school. Oh how he missed school. It was so much better than the hospital.

"John," Sherlock said breaking John's trance.

John lifted his head and smiled in the direction of his voice. "Yes?" he asked. He was so happy Sherlock was there with him to keep him somewhat entertained.

He could hear Sherlock shuffling around a bit. "Do you want to take a walk with me?" he asked reaching for his crutches.

John shrugged. "Why not, maybe I could put a leash around you and you can lead me everywhere," he laughed. Sherlock rolled his eyes genteelly nudged John forward. "Hey I'm blind you can give me some time to figure out where I'm going."

"John you know where you're going," Sherlock told him with a huff. "All you have to do is hold onto this railing and follow it down the hall. If you are going to hit something I say whoa, remember?"

"I not a horse Sherlock," John mumbled.

"And I'm not a Seeing Eye dog, let's go," Sherlock told him and walked out of the room.

John groped for the door handle where he knew he was going to find the railing Sherlock was talking about was. He made his way down the corridor where some nurses greeted him and asked if he wanted help outside. He was laughing on the inside because he knew they didn't ask Sherlock. Sherlock was mean to the nurses and doctors and basically called them names whenever the chance arises. He declined their help of course and just continued on his way.

He made it outside without tripping once, which was a new record for him, and started to find where Sherlock was. He could hear Sherlock laughing at his momentary blundering and he snapped his head in his direction. "Holmes, you better not be laughing at me," he told him in a stern voice.

Sherlock stopped laughing and watched as John stumbled his way over to him. He grabbed his hand once he was close enough to him and pulled him down to his side. "Isn't this beautiful?" he asked smirking.

"Ha, ha," John laughed dryly. He made himself snug in Sherlock's side and sighed. "It is a nice day though." He could feel the genius hum on his chest. He shut his eyes and was ready to fall asleep again he was so comfortable.

Sherlock tapped his forehead with his finger and woke him from his daze. "I can't wait to get out of here," he said through a yawn. "They have some really bad food."

John shook his head and laughed. "Like you eat," he said. "I'm laying on you and I can tell you that I have various cuts because of your razor sharp bones sticking out."

"Keep up with those comments and I'll leave you John Watson," Sherlock stated.

John reacted fast and wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist and nuzzled his nose into his side. "Don't leave," he whispered.

Sherlock felt something stab him in the heart. He placed a hand on his shoulder and the other in the blonde's hair. "Don't worry," he told him. He kissed the top of his head and stayed like that for a few minutes.

John cradled himself further into Sherlock's side. He kissed his ribs and tried his best to stay awake, but he knew he couldn't fight it anymore and shut his eyes and drifted off.

-

They were release from the hospital with little complaints. Well all the complaints were shot towards Sherlock; John was referred to as their little angel. John thought they should have been a little nicer to Sherlock because he did have 18 + stitches holding his leg together under his cast. But then again even if he wasn't injured he would still have acted like he did. The teen shrugged his shoulders and stared out the window of Mycroft's car.

He convinced his parent's to let him stay at school, and that they shouldn't blame Sherlock for anything that happened to him because quite frankly it wasn't his fault at all. He looked over to his boyfriend who had his leg hiked up on the nice seats of the car and was also staring at him. He didn't care he was just glad that he could finally see that stupid face of his.

John smiled and rested his head against the warm window. He closed his eyes and just felt happy. He felt Sherlock's long fingers lightly brush his that were almost covered by the cast.

They didn't say a word to each other the whole car ride back to the school. They were all stuck in their own worlds. Each of them satisfied with the silence.

-

John helped Sherlock up the stairs making sure that he wouldn't fall if he couldn't get pass a step. It took a little longer to get up the stairs than if would have if they both weren't injured. When they made it up to their floor only a few people were lingering in the hallway. When they were walking down to their room a kid glared at Sherlock and another stepped up to him and told him, to just leave and that he was trouble to everyone. He asked John how he could be able to stand near the same person that got him kidnapped.

John simply blinked at him before saying, "Because I love him." They left the guy and continued on to their room. Sherlock couldn't contain the smile that was brought on by the statement.

They made it without anyone else coming up to them and making snide remarks. Once in John stared at the wall that had the map that Sherlock drew on it. "You were busy," he mumbled.

Sherlock smiled at the wall. "I didn't have a map at hand and I needed to find out where you were," he said.

"Can you believe it?" John asked as he took of his light jacket and dropped down on Sherlock's bed.

"Believe what?" Sherlock asked lowering himself on the bed.

John draped his broken arm on Sherlock's abdomen and took in a deep breath of his scent. "That even after you save a few people from being killed and risking your life while doing so people still hate you," he told him.

"What'd you expect?" he asked with a laugh. "Do you think they would have thought of me as a hero?"

John nodded and looked up and to his eyes. "It would be true," he said.

"John, there is no such thing as heroes," he said to him like he was shattering some kind of boy hood dream.

"That's what you think," John laughed, he lifted himself up as best he could and kissed the tip of Sherlock's nose. "Anyone could be a hero, even the great Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock rolled his eye and just kept his mouth shut.

"What are we going to do today anyway?" the blond asked trying not to yawn. He's been sleeping too much lately and he was growing tired of it. "Do you want to take a trip down to the library?" Sherlock didn't answer him. He looked up and noticed that the genius was asleep. "I'll take that as a no." He laughed quietly and figured if he was with Sherlock he wouldn't mind sleeping a bit more.

-

"So Mr. Watson where's Mr. Holmes?" Anderson asked eyeing the empty seat next to John.

John glanced at it and considered telling Anderson what Sherlock told him to tell him but decided that 'Sherlock said he didn't want to see your stupid face anymore so he gouged out his eyes and is back in the hospital' would fly over well with the teacher. "He's still not feeling well," he answered instead.

Anderson glared at the desk before finally turning his gaze onto Watson. "Yes, he did have a rather rough week last week, didn't he?" he said with malice in his voice. "You both will have to stay after with me to make up lost work." He turned around and went to the board to start working.

John made a few dumb faces at the back of Anderson's head. A few kids saw it and snickered, John stopped the moment they did though because he knew Anderson would turn around and immediately think it was him doing something. Usually it was Sherlock but since he wasn't here John was his prey now.

"Is something funny Watson?" he asked with an overly polite smile.

John smirked, if he was taking Sherlock's place in class he better do it right. "It wasn't me, sir," he said making sure he put emphasis on the word 'sir'. Anderson hated being called sir.

Anderson set his jaw and was about ready to turn around when John raised his hand. "What?" he asked ready to lose his nerve.

"I can't write," John told him. "My left arm is in a cast."

Anderson sighed and rubbed his face roughly. "What would you like me to do about it?" he asked.

"Can you print me the notes for today's lesson?" he asked nicely, making sure to use his best smile. "Please sir."

Anderson huffed and turned back to the board with a stiff 'sure'.

John smiled feeling accomplished for the day. He could finally check 'Annoy Anderson' of the list of things to do. "Thank you sir," he said. He practically could here the stress lines forming on Anderson's forehead and he said a gruff 'you're welcome' without turning around.

-

John walked beside Sherlock across the campus as they were going to the library. They were having a lively conversation about who left the most stuff lying around the room.

"No Sherly, you definitely leave more than just socks on the floor," John shot back to one of his comments. "What about your skull, that sits on the floor in the middle of all of _your _stuff."

Sherlock huffed and gave him a look. "Drop the nickname, just because my family uses it doesn't mean you're allowed to, and the skull likes to sleep there it's not my fault he barely wakes up," he said. "What am I supposed to do, just move him?" he made himself sound offended with the idea.

"Oh of course, we don't want you to go against the skull's wishes," he drawled sarcastically.

Sherlock stopped and gave his shoulder a pat. "I'm glad you see it my way."

John rubbed his face and sighed in defeat. He opened his mouth to say something when Jane ran into him. She buried her head in his chest and sobbed. "I'm so sorry John," she cried.

John looked at Sherlock who pretended he wasn't there and awkwardly patted her head. "What for?" he asked.

Jane pulled back and wiped her nose. She had a huge bruise on the side of her head from where she was hit with the gun.

"She was working with Moriarty and that's why she took you to London," Sherlock told him.

John stared at her with wide eyes. He was angry that someone he thought was a friend would do something like that.

"Let me explain," Jane said in a panic.

"Yeah I kind of would like one," John told her. "Come on cough it up."

Jane swallowed and shakily looked over at Sherlock then back at the blond. "Mr. Moriarty kidnapped my brother, he said no harm would be done to him if I helped out and got you to London without Sherlock," she explained. "You see I was only doing it to help my brother. After seeing what him being missing did my parents I wouldn't want to see what he being dead would do. I am so sorry that I had to do that."

John was silent through the whole explanation but Sherlock could see him softening with every word. John looked down at his feet then back up to Jane. "I understand," he said and walked away.

Sherlock had to work fast with his crutches to catch up with John who was speed walking towards the library. "Well you took that very well," he muttered when he finally caught up to him.

John rolled his neck and sighed. "I can understand why she did it, but I don't think I'll forgive her," he said. "You knew about her being involved?"

"Yes," Sherlock said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Sherlock shrugged and sat down in one of the library chairs. "I had a lot on my mind," he simply told him.

John nodded and sat down next to him. "Did you know when I went to London with her?" he asked picking at his cast. He didn't want to know if he knew because if he did know then he sent John out there as bait for his "game pal" to take.

"No," Sherlock broke his thoughts. "I found out the moment she was brought into the room with the other victims."

John nodded and sighed. He was relieved beyond belief. "That's great to know," he said looking up with a smile.

-

School ended and everyone was all packed up and ready to go. John's parent's were waiting for him out in the car so he could have some alone time with Sherlock. They were sitting in the now empty room of 221 b alone waiting for someone to speak.

Sherlock took a hold of John's hand and squeezed it. John looked at him and smiled. "I guess we should get going soon," he said trying not to sound like he never wanted to leave Sherlock's side. "You'll make sure you remember to call me when you get home so we can work out some time together, right?"

Sherlock swallowed and looked down at the floor. "John," he said softly. He could hear John take a sharp breath in and willed himself to push forward with his plan. "Do you remember when Moriarty said he wasn't going to stop coming after me until he had me?"

"Yes," John said quietly. He didn't trust his voice that much at the moment.

Sherlock shook his head and looked John straight in the eye. "I think we should stop seeing each other," he told him quickly. "It would be best; if you're not around he can't hurt you to hurt me. I know that must sound selfish but it's not, I don't care if I get hurt as long as you're safe."

John nodded. "So," he started but then shook himself so he wouldn't get emotional. "So you don't me to get hurt, so you're going to hurt me by breaking my heart."

Sherlock raised John's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "A broken heart can heal, but if he kills you then I'll never have you again," he said.

John shut his eyes as the warm breath spread over his knuckles. "I don't think my broken heart will heal Sherlock," he said keeping his eyes shut.

"This is the only way to insure your safety," he said. "Surely you will believe that I don't want this as much as you do."

John stepped forward. "Won't he know that you still have feelings for me?" he asked.

"John, I've been hiding any type of emotion that I have had for the past eighteen years of my life I think I can hide them once again."

John nodded and stepped back. "Well, then I guess this is goodbye," he said swallowing the lump in his throat.

Sherlock leaned forward and was going to kiss him but John's hand on his chest stopped him. Sherlock at him with pleading eyes, he wanted so much to feel John's lips once more.

"If I have to break up with you then I'm doing it right," John said an edge to his voice. "Sherlock Holmes, I hate you."

Sherlock's heart broke as the words left his mouth. He knew they were fake words and meant nothing but he couldn't help it. He watched as John stalked out of the room slamming the door in his wake before he collapsed on the bed and did his best to hold back his tears.

-

John sat in the back of his family car silently crying. He knew his mother was checking on his and asking if he was okay but he didn't want to talk to her or anyone else. He felt horrible, like his heart was being beat from the inside out with a bat.

He scrubbed his eyes with his sleeve and tried to calm down. He reached into his back pocket for his wallet and pulled it out. He grabbed the edge of the picture Sherlock that his cousin took for him with the intent to rip it up. His eyes caught sight of black marker on the back of it and he turned it around.

'John, I love you so much. I am sorry that I had to do what I just did. I miss you already. –SH' it read.

John breath caught in his throat as he read the last words that Sherlock had for him. He stared at the words with a small smile on his face. He couldn't rip it anymore; he knew he would never be able to. He flipped it over and stared at the man he was never going to see again. The greatest man he has and will ever meet and the only man he will forever love, Sherlock Holmes.

**So that's that. I hope you liked it. Now I have a few things to ask of you. 1. I would love to see this get up to at least 100 reviews, if that will happen I will be extremely happy. Even if it's 'OMG I hate your story why do you write?' it still a review. 2. Now second and I do believe last, should I write a sequel for you guys? I have one in mind but will only start writing it if you guys really want it. If you don't that's fine that means you're satisfied with this ending or you just didn't like it. That's all I really wanted to say. Oh and thank you all for your wonderful reviews and you just sticking around till the end. I really do love you all. I wish I could hug each and every one of you. Now I'm going to go before I start crying. BYE GUYS! **


End file.
